Uncovered Memories
by DivineHazex
Summary: "Three children bestowed with great gifts. Three children sent by the Valar to battle against great evil. They shall age and possess immortality like elves and have appearance like men. Three children of Earth" and so it was settled. Emdiril would now live with Elves. Please review!
1. Prologue

**_A.N: I do not own any of Tolkien's or Peter Jackson's work or characters. This message will only be displayed once._**

 ** _Hi everyone and welcome! This story will have a slow build up to the events of the movies, but some key events do happen in these character and relationship building chapters. I have written the first 17 chapters and am now happy to begin writing about the events of the fellowship. I hope you can read through! This character is by no means a Mary-Sue, she does have her flaws and does not always get her way. I hope you enjoy this story and any feedback is appreciated. I know my writing isn't perfect and this is not the best there is out there, but I do enjoy writing this so I hope some of you will enjoy reading it, too!_**

* * *

 _Prologue_

Abryanna watched her and her husband's kingdom with weary and tired eyes. Each passing day she grew more restless, for her dreams became more detailed and vivid each night. Though she could not call them dreams really; or even nightmares. And this was what she dreaded – were her dreams really the dreams? Or were they messages? Were all these people doomed? Her brows furrowed as her striking blue eyes came upon a little girl running through the market. Abryanna wished she could smile at her daughter and her carefree spirit, though she could not. A sigh escaped her lips as her husband laid a hand on her shoulder. He too shared her worries and thoughts.

Their people had lived in peace with the dragons behind the grey mountains for many winters. After the War of Wrath many dragons sought shelter and peace. Although they were created by evil, dragons proved the ability to be kind and gentle.

Yet a great evil was drawing closer and all they could do was await their doom.

"She cannot remain her, Aaric." Abryanna whispered, her eyes remaining on the red-headed girl.

Aaric's frown deepened as he turned to watch his Queen's face carefully. "I do not follow…" he drifted off, shaking his head lightly. Their daughter was their flesh and blood, their most precious treasure. Part of Aaric wanted to be mad at his wife for no one should ever want their child to be without them. Yet he knew that she was aware of things that he was not.

"I was awoken by a messenger of the Valar. He provided me with the answers we have been so desperately looking for…" now it was Abryanna's turn to face her loved one. Her eyes searched his brown ones and a sigh escaped her lips again, "There is a prophecy, my dear. I am sure you have noticed yourself that _Emdiril_ is not like the other children-"

"Aye. She is special. Like her mother" The king's eyes seemed to glow with pride, and though dark times were coming, he could not help the gentle smile that tugged at his lips.

"Yes…" Abryanna now fully turned towards her life-partner, laying her hands on his chest, desperate for support. The king wrapped his arms around her waist, not tearing his eyes away from hers. Tears were dwelling in her sky-like eyes as she continued, "she ages slower. She has a big and gentle heart and she can lighten the mood anywhere she goes. Our daughter is loved by everyone in this kingdom. And yet those aren't her only abilities. My love, she is gifted. There are only a few others like her. I have foreseen the things she will learn… I saw her create fire with just her hands, I saw her move water with her movement-"

"What is this nonsense you speak of woman?!" Aaric scoffed and stepped back from their embrace, his thick and bushy brows furrowed in a frown.

"You must listen if you wish to understand."

"You mean to tell me that my daughter is a _witch_?!" he shouted at her. The king acted on impulse and fear and turned away from the woman he had loved for many years. "She cannot possibly be! I am her father and you are her mother. Therefore, she is just like any other of our kin, like any other human!" he slammed his fist against their dining table, making Abryanna internally jump. She knew her husband well, she knew that he would not accept this. Aaric would not listen, even if it was for his own good. The brunette also knew that he was rambling more so to convince himself, than any other. The great king of Waterfall City was now leaning heavily on the table, his head hung low and his shoulders were tense. Abryanna breathed in heavily before approaching Aaric, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his back.

" _Three children bestowed with great gifts. Three children sent by the Valar to battle against great evil. They shall age and possess immortality like elves and have appearance like men. Three children of Earth."_ She repeated the words the messenger had spoken to her in her dreams. Aaric merely nodded, accepting her words. His heart was breaking, but he knew Abryanna would not lie about this. And he had seen it with his own eyes. They have watched over Emdiril for many winters, yet she was still the form of a child. However the princess proved to be more intelligent than most men Aaric knew.

"I have written Lord Elrond," the brunette woman stated. "The Valar have told me what was to become of this kingdom. I do not wish for her to be here when our city will fail. I want her to fulfil her destiny and fight against evil. She can train with the elves. I wish for her to live with them, as they will age the same as her. She will become one of them."

"Aye…" And so it was settled. The king turned around to face his wife once more. She only wanted what was best for their daughter. They both did.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elrond and his guards were riding through the grey mountains. It had been days since they left Rivendell and their horses were growing tired and weary. Throughout time tales about the Riverstones, their great city and their allegiance with the remaining dragons of Middle Earth were told. These tales, of course, were all the truth and Elrond knew that this was the reason his guards were feeling a large amount of unease. Though none of them would show it, he could feel the emotion radiating off them and he did not blame them for those feelings. The elf-lord himself was feeling apprehension. What if the dragons of these lands were to attack? He and his companions wouldn't stand a chance against the fire-drakes. All Elrond could do was hope that peace would remain.

"Have you ever journeyed here before, my lord?" Aesar, the youngest of the guards asked. Elrond turned his face toward the young elf and simply shook his head. It had been true – not a lot of people travelled here, due to their fear of their dragons. And this was perhaps, why Waterfall City had few enemies.

Yet there was great urgency and desperation in the words the Queen of these lands had written him. As if they were in fact in danger and this had worried Elrond. How could such a heavily guarded kingdom, be so fearful? The brows on Elrond's face knitted together as he shook away his thoughts. Answers would soon be given.

"So this is why they call it Waterfall City," another one of Elrond's companions exclaimed as he rounded a corner, "It truly is a wonderful sight."

And so it was; waterfalls were flowing out of the city and Elrond struggled to hide his amazement. There were large buildings and towers throughout the city and the elf-lord could only guess how long it took to build this beautiful city.

"This way." Elrond said, beckoning his companions to follow. There appeared to only be one way into the city, which was on the other side of a large stone bridge. The elves were quick to cover the bridge, sheer excitement taking over their emotions. In front of the gate stood a man, in a simple tunic and gentle smile.

"Aye, you must be Lord Elrond," the man bowed, his hair falling over his broad shoulders, "The king and queen have been waiting for your arrival." With his words, the large gate opened. It revealed what seemed to be a market, little huts displayed on the sides of the paths. Many people were scattered around, all curious to see who came to visit their home.

"Come now, there is no time to waste. The queen is not to be made to wait. Impatient she certainly is." The man turned on his heel and beckoned for the elves to follow. He made quick steps through the market, approaching a rather large building in the centre of the city, which Elrond could only assume was the king and queen's domain. The elves followed on horseback, their eyes scanning their surroundings. They had never seen a place such as this before. But these feelings were returned as curious glances were cast their way. Most of these people would have never laid eyes on an elf before as not many dared to leave the secure walls of their kingdom.

The man motioned for the elves to halt. "My lord, my people will take good care of your fine beasts. I beg your pardon, my name is Fahrid. Where are my manners…" the man muttered to himself as he rolled his eyes. Elrond got off his horse and his companions followed suit. He cast a small smile towards the man, waiting for him to continue.

"If you would follow me." The large man ascended up the stairs. "I must warn you, the king can come across as quite… unwelcoming. However it is a pleasure to have you here my lord." Fahrid assured the elf.

At the top of the stairs stood a woman. She stood in a confident manner and her lips tugged into a warm and welcoming smile. "Ah, you must be Lord Elrond." She nodded her head towards his companions, "I was not aware that you would bring company, though I thank you for coming. There are many things to discuss." Elrond stood directly in front of the mortal and bowed his head. "My lady, I am Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. These are three of my most trusted guards who wished to accompany me as I had never been." the elf explained.

"Abyanna Riverstone, queen of Waterfall City." Abryanna returned his greeting. "You must be wary and hungry, please come and enjoy the food our maidens have prepared." She nodded towards the elves one last time before stepping into her great halls.

After the meal the elves were content, Abryanna sought out Elrond. She did not wish to waste more time than necessary. Elrond's grey eyes did not miss the disapproving glances the king would send him, or even his wife. However this was not what concerned the elf; what concerned him more were the worried glances he had sent his daughter. Emdiril, he learned, was her name and she was truly a sight to behold. The fair, red-haired girl proved to have the warm and welcoming character her mother possessed, and singlehandedly entertained the elves and men surrounding the dining table.

Abryanna had asked Elrond to follow her out into their garden to discuss their plan of action.  
"I have noticed that your king is wary of us." Elrond said as he stopped, his eyes examining the many different flowers, before his eyes set upon the brunette's face. What he found in her eyes were a mixture of emotions – anger, fondness, fear and loss. She nodded her head once, her striking blue eyes tearing away from the elf lord's gaze, "Yes," she replied, her eyes scanning their surroundings, "for I do not blame him. It has been many years since we have had visitors."

"I understand." Elrond lifted one of his hands in understanding. They had lived in these walls and not sought council from anyone in Middle Earth for many winters. "Although, I was surprised to have received the letter your messenger brought. What do you need assistance with, my lady?" Elrond lifted his eyebrows slightly. He was curious.

"I have had a message from the Valar," Abryanna started, though she drifted off. It wasn't many times that anyone, yet alone a mortal woman received messages from the Valar. She was unsure of whether the elf would believe her words. "They said that Emdiril was unlike the other human children here… They said she was a Child of the Earth." Abryanna's eyes glanced at Elrond to take in his reaction, though his face remained still as though he was waiting for her to continue. "She is to age like your kind, and to look like mine. She is to possess great powers and to aid against a great evil."

"I have heard of this prophecy. I have met one of these Children of Earth in my time." Elrond calmly stated. "He indeed possessed great powers unlike others I had ever seen."

"Truly?" Abryanna blurted out. She had not expected him to know these tales, let alone believe him.

"Aye," Elrond nodded his head in confirmation. Although the elf lord intended to reassure her, he could not help the worried look in his face. "I also know of what is to happen to the city one of these children is born."

A sigh escaped the Queen's lips and her shoulders slumped. At that moment, she did not care about her royal status and her posture. Abryanna shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut, wanting these horrible thoughts and images to leave her mind. "It is to be destroyed. To war we will go, but we will not lead our people to victory. The messenger foretold that a great evil was coming and that we would be over-run."

"It is the cruel part of this prophecy. Though necessary if her destiny is to become true." Elrond opened his mouth to say more, but could not muster appropriate words to say. Instead, he laid a hand on the woman's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze for comfort. Abryanna forced a smile in appreciation as she quickly wiped those few tears that had escaped her eyes. She carried a huge burden. "I apologize, I did not intend to cry. I do not understand why. Why would this have to happen? She is only a little girl…"

"What is the meaning of this?!" King Aaric angrily asked, making the woman jump in her spot. Elrond let go of her shoulder and faced the King, who seemed to be seething with anger.

"Your wife has told me of your daughter's destiny, your highness. I have heard of the prophecy of _the three_ only a few times before." Elrond replied in his usual, calm manner.

The anger in the king's eyes almost immediately vanished and was replaced with great fear, for he did not expect the noble elf to believe his wife's fairy tales. Though he had agreed with his wife that writing the elf lord was the right idea, part of him had still been in denial and did not want to accept their fate. "Oh…" was all he could muster.

"This is why we were hoping you would raise her." Abryanna suddenly said, turning all attention towards her. The woman swallowed hard before continuing, "If she remained here, she would out-live us all. I wish for her to be among people, well… elves that will age the same as her. I do not wish for her to grief our deaths, as well as her friend's deaths as unlike her, we are mortal." Tears were threatening to escape her eyes once more as she spoke, but her voice did not crack once. She was a strong woman and she knew she wanted the right thing. Aaric had slowly approached the pair in the gardens and stood close to his wife.

"Besides, if she remained, she could face doom. Our city is in great danger. There is no definite chance she is to survive," the King stated, now agreeing with his wife. The more he thought about it, the more he agreed to her proposition. The thought of his daughter grieving their deaths, whether it was under attack or due to natural circumstance, broke his heart. Their eyes remained on Elrond, who had not said anything since their proposal. His face was tense and he seemed deep in thought. Was he truly contemplating this? His brows were knitted together and his eyes were on the flowers that were before him. It was true, he had met one of the three many moons back, and he had been a joy to be around. His family and home, had too been destroyed, but he fought well. That was the unfair tragedy. A test for the three to see whether they were worthy of their position. Elrond had seen _Carac_ as a great friend and his death was a huge loss to him. However, he had his wife and children to think of as well. Would Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir accept Emdiril as their sibling? Would Celebrian accept her?

"Would Emdiril be willing to leave you behind and live with people who are strange to her?" He asked the royals, his eyes falling on Abryanna.

"I would tell her that she is going on an adventure. She loves those. And she is not afraid of strangers. She has a strong and welcoming nature. Over time, she would forget us…"

Elrond merely nodded. "Please allow me some time to consider this."

And they would, they would give him all the time he needed if it meant their little princess would be safe.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lord Elrond watched his Arwen and Emdiril with a gentle smile across his features. It had been 100 years since Elrond had welcomed Emdiril into his family. He was surprised how readily the young girl left with him. It was a tough deed at first – not a day went past when Emdiril hadn't asked for her family or when she would be returning. Over time however, her questioning had become less frequent and she truly became part of his family, who had been nothing but supportive of Elrond's decision.

Over the years Emdiril had grown to become a beautiful woman, so beautiful and elegant even, that other creatures mistook her for an elleth. Though, she was a tad shorter than the elven kind, she fitted in perfectly and everyone in Rivendell had grown fond of her. Her red wavy hair reached her lower back and her dress sported the colours of his lands – a light shade of green, which complimented her emerald eyes. He knew it sounded selfish, but part of him saw her as his and Celebrian's own. And he wished that one day she would see him as a father. He knew that although her questions had lessened, she had never forgotten her real parents. His face dropped slightly at the thought of Aaric and Abryanna. They had written many times during the first year, but then the writing came to an abrupt stop. Elrond had feared the worst, an attack on the city had occurred. His heart broke slightly at the thought of having to explain to Emdiril. Even if no attack had occurred, many years had passed and the mortals would have passed. Emdiril was an intelligent young woman and had noticed long ago that she was unlike the elves. However, due to her young age she had never known that the people in Waterfall City had been mere humans and that she was not. She did not yet understand that she was unlike the ones of her hometown as well as the elves. Eventually she would have to understand that there would only be three of her kind. And one of them had lived and passed long ago.

The elf's thoughts were abruptly interrupted as Emdiril placed a hand on his. She had finished her meal and had noticed his silence. His eyes snapped to hers and he rose an eyebrow in question.

"Are you well?" she asked softly, her eyes full of curiosity. The redhead must have noticed Elrond's thoughts were somewhere else. Arwen turned to face her father then as well, a concerned expression etched across her features.

"Yes, of course. My thoughts were with Elladan, Elrohir and your mother." The elf responded smoothly, sending a reassuring smile towards both. It was only half a lie, Celebrian and the twins had set out to travel to Lothlorien for Celebrian wished to see her mother, the Lady of the Wood, whereas Elrohir and Elladan would never miss out on travelling.

"I see. I also worry." Arwen replied to her father as Emdiril nodded. "I feel as though something bad may happen."

Emdiril took her hand off Elrond's as her lips pressed into a thin line. She did not have these senses or foresight and sometimes still struggled to understand them. She placed her head on her hand as she watched the two elves, both of them wearing expressions of worry.

"Orcs are scattering our lands. You never know where they are going to strike next." Elrond agreed.

"I am sure they will be okay. Elladan and Elrohir are good with the bow and arrow, as well as their blades." Emdiril offered, her usual positivity shining through. Elrond faced her and offered a small smile. He appreciated her reassurance.

"Of course," Arwen's voice came, a smile on her face as it was now her turn to place her hand on her father's hand, "they were taught by the best."

The three of them laughed in amusement, all worries gone banished from their minds.

"Now, now. I wouldn't go that far." Elrond said, a wide smile still tugging at his lips. "Anyway, are you looking forward to the celebration tomorrow?" Elrond asked and both the elleth and the woman knew what he meant. The next day would mark the start of spring, when flowers would bloom and trees would regain their leaves. The elves loved nature and therefore celebrated events such as these each year. The festivities would include feasts and beverages, as well as dancing and singing. It was usually the elleths who looked forward to these events the most for during spring a lot of elves would start to court. Arwen wished to find her loved one, the one her heart would sing for, but she had found no luck. She had watched her father and mother's love and wished for nothing more. Emdiril however hadn't showed a lot of interest in courtship or any of the male elves. Elrond understood that she was only young though and therefore she may not be ready.

"It shall be a grand celebration and-"

Emdiril was interrupted by screaming and gasps. The air around them seemed to turn cooler and a shiver ran down her spine. Elrond had immediately jumped out of his chair to see what the commotion was about – he wished he hadn't.

Elladan was carrying his wife towards them while Elrohir rushed in front of him, shouting and screaming for people to move aside. It was clear that his fair, beautiful elleth had been badly hurt.

" _Ada_!" was the last word the elf-lord took in. The world seemed to slow around him – he knew he should not have let them travel by themselves. His eyes looked to his side, Arwen seemed to sob but he could not hear. Emdiril had moved to embrace her, holding her close to her body in order to comfort her. She too wore a distressed expression, but she wanted to stay strong for her adopted family.

Elladan had moved to the medical ward quickly and Elrohir stood in front of his father now, shaking him. " _Boe de nestad!_ " With that, Elrond snapped out of his trance. He moved quickly to the medical ward, Elrohir by his side.

" _Man cennich?_ " Elrond said, his voice full of sadness.

"There were orcs, we, we couldn't get to her in time. She has been badly hurt, father." He shook his head, wanting the horrible memories to leave him.

Elrond stood by his wife's side now. She was pale and unconscious and he put his hand on her cheek. His eyes quickly examined her, there was one distinct wound on her abdomen.

"She was struck by the blade of an orc." Elladan stated, wanting to explain to his father. He seemed to be in control over his emotions, though his eyes were full of guilt.

"We think she was p-poisoned." Elrohir finished, his cheeks wet with tears.

" _Ego_!" Elrond almost shouted at his sons. He hadn't meant to be harsh on them for they had been through a lot the last few hours, but it was hard to control his emotions. Both elves let their heads hang low and left the medical ward. Arwen and Emdiril had approached but Elladan held his hand up to stop them. " _Daro._ I believe he wants no one there." While he said that, Elrohir had left their company and took off to his chambers. He felt great guilt and blamed himself for what had become of his mother.

"What… What happened?" Arwen forced herself to ask. She didn't mean for her voice to tremble. Emdiril's arm around her shoulder immediately tightened, wanting to be strong for the elleth. And so Elladan started to explain their journey and what had happened near the misty mountains.

* * *

It had been many days since anyone had entered the medical ward. The festivities of spring hadn't taken place and instead Elrond had heard songs of prayer and sadness. Elrond had been able to heal his wives wounds, though her form was still sleeping. He sat over her, a pained expression adorning his features. Why did this have to happen? They had been so happy.

His eyes flickered upwards as he felt someone stepping inside. The elf did not have to turn around to know who it was.

"You carry a great burden." The lady said, her voice was soothing, yet her was filled with sorrow. She stepped behind the lord of Rivendell and placed a hand on his shoulder. " _Hiril nin…"_ Elrond's voice came, but he soon drifted off. His eyes scanned Celebrian's features. She looked so peaceful, but she was paler than usual and he knew she was still ill.

"As do your children." Galadriel started. Her tone held no accusation, she understood the pain the elf lord was going through.

"I have done them wrong." Elrond sighed. He wished to apologise to them, especially his sons, but he could not bring himself to leave the side of his beloved.

"No, you have not. Your children – all four of them, understand more than you think." Galadriel said in a comforting manner. She now moved to the other side of her daughter, brushing a strand of hair behind Celebrian's ear.

"Thranduil has offered shelter to the young ones. He knows the struggle of losing someone –"

"She is not yet lost." Elrond interrupted and his eyes widened in shock. He hadn't meant to disrespect his mother in law. "Forgive me."

Galadriel nodded once. She had lived many years, more than most and she knew grief well.

Elrond closed his eyes and released a deep breath of air. "I do not believe that this is the real reason Thranduil offers his help. He knows of Emdiril and her potential." Concern etched across the elf's face. He remembered when she first started to use her power. It all seemed to come natural to her. She had first started by lighting candles with her mind. During autumn she had liked to make the leaves around her float. Flowers that had died would be brought back to life. And those were only few of her talents. Elrond presumed she could play mind tricks as well, reach into other's minds if she wanted to. If he hadn't seen her as his own, he might have asked her to use her powers on orcs and other wretched creatures to gain information he could not get. However, he did not want to endanger her or take advantage of the beautiful redhead.

"This may be true for Thranduil is a curious elf. Though I believe this is best for everyone. My daughter is yet to get better. She will need you when she awakes. _Av-'osto_ " Galadriel spoke in a cool manner, authority taking over. "I will take them to Mirkwood. Tomorrow we shall depart."

Elrond opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he looked between the Lady of the Wood and his love. He thought of his children and Emdiril. Perhaps the travel could be a distraction. By the time they came back, Celebrian could have regained her strength and health. Galadriel was a wise elf, the wisest elf he had encountered. If she believed this would be for the best, so it would be.

"Aye. Tomorrow you shall depart." The elf agreed and Galadriel offered a small smile.

* * *

 _Translations (I have used several websites for translations. Please don't be mad if any are wrong):_

 _Ada - "Father"_

 _Boe de nestad - "She needs healing"_

 _Man cennich - "What did you see?"_

 _Ego - "Leave"/ "Be gone"_

 _Daro - "Halt"/ "Stop"_

 _Hiril nin - "My lady"_

 _Av-'osto - "Don't fear."_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been days since they had seen Elrond. He had not left their mother's side. Galadriel had arrived the day before and asked them to pack a few belongings as they would depart soon. The four of them were now standing in the great hall of their city, waiting for the lady of the light. Emdiril looked around her. Arwen's eyes were cast on the floor beneath her, it was clear that what had transpired massively impacted the beautiful elleth and it tore at Emdiril's heart. Emdiril had seen Arwen and the twins as her siblings. It was clear that their hearts were heavy. Her eyes shifted to Elladan and Elrohir. The two of them were inseparable, even during dark times. They had blamed themselves for what happened to their mother as they had ventured ahead of their mother.

"Do not blame yourselves." Emdiril's voice echoed through the halls. She tilted her head to the side, observing the siblings and forced a small smile. Even though Celebrian was not her birth mother, she cared deeply for the elleth who took her in and raised her. Her thoughts wandered to her home and the people there.

She snapped out of it immediately as none other than Elrond entered the hall and all eyes fell on him. He lowered his head in shame.

" _Goheno nin_ " he said, his voice low. He couldn't even bear to look at his children, feeling like he had let them down as a father. He felt like a disappointment.

Arwen's eyes shimmered with tears as she approached her father with quick steps. She opened up her arms, wrapping them around the elf lord in a tight embrace. Emdiril could not help the small smile that crossed her features. Despite everything, they would always be there for each other.

Elrond returned Arwen's embrace and let a heavy sigh escaped his lips. He was grateful for his daughter's acceptance. The twins however hadn't moved.

"No. It is us who should apologise." Elladan started from a few feet away.

"We ventured ahead. We were so excited to-"

Elrohir was going to say more but was silenced by Elrond, who held up a hand. Arwen had since loosened her grip on him and stepped back in order for Elrond to approach her siblings.

"This was not your doing. It was the orcs who did this. The way I spoke was harsh. I have not been a good father these last few days…" Elrond sighed softly, his eyes holding sincerity in them.

Elrohir was the first to step forward and embrace his father. He had been very emotional after the incident. Elladan followed his twin's movements and the three of them shared a quick hug.

Elrond smiled for the first time in a long time. He beckoned Arwen and Emdiril to join the embrace and so they did. Though rough times were ahead, the five of them knew they could rely on each other. They were family after all. Emdiril closed her eyes as she smiled, a content smile on her lips. She enjoyed moments such as these, she truly felt like she was a part of this family.

Galadriel stood still as she watched the scenery unfold. She was glad that Elrond had gotten her hint when she had said that his children were also struggling. Elrond broke free from the embrace and the others followed suit, all eyes landing on the lady of light. They all knew that this was the time to say their farewells.

"I will miss you, Ada." Arwen said, a frown on her face. She wasn't very fond of the idea of leaving the male elf behind during times of need for he could use all the help he could get. However Galadriel had reassured her that everything would fall into place. She swung her arms around her father once more before she stood with the blonde, wise elleth.

"As will we." Elladan voiced, placing a firm hand on his father's shoulder. He nodded at his father and so did Elrohir before taking swift steps towards Galadriel, their sacks of spare clothes in hand.

Elrond turned to face Emdiril who forced a smile at him – she had not left Rivendell and the separation from her the elf lord hit her harder than she had expected.

"Emdiril. I wish to speak with you before you depart." Elrond said. His eyes looked towards Galadriel, asking permission.

The elleth nodded, beckoning the others to follow her. "Come my children. Let's give them some time."

Once Elrond felt like his family was a fair distance away, he reached inside his cloak and brought forward two pendants, adorned with crystals. Emdiril's eyebrows raised as he showed her – they were beautiful and she felt as though she had seen them before. Her emerald eyes met his and she opened her mouth to question, but Elrond's voice came first.

"These belonged to your parents." He explained, his eyes scanning her face for any reaction. It was her eyes that gave away her surprise. "Your ancestors found these crystals by a river many years ago. It is the reason for your family name-"

"Riverstone." Emdiril brought out.

"Aye." Elrond nodded. "A visual sign of love between two beings. A token of love you may say. They were passed on during the generations. Your grandfather and grandmother gave them to their son, Aaric. Aaric gave one of them to your mother, Abryanna as she was the one his heart chose. They have asked me to give these to you when you were ready, and I feel like you are."

Emdiril gulped. It had been a long time since someone had spoken to her about her family, let alone spoke their names. Tears were starting to form in her eyes as Elrond reached out and placed the pendants around her neck. She nodded her head once at him, holding back her tears.

"They wish for you to keep this going and to give one of them to your future husband." Elrond carried on. He could feel her emotions and understood where they were coming from. The elf grasped the redhead's hands and squeezed them lightly. He did not wish for her to be upset. Emdiril smiled at him in appreciation – although she knew he was not her real father, she had grown very fond of him and her love for him had grown very deep. She let go of his hands and instead wrapped her arms tightly around the taller elf, embracing him.

"Thank you, _Ada._ " She whispered as Elrond wrapped his arms around the younger woman. He could not help the small smile that crept onto his face for she had never called him that before. After a brief moment the two of them broke away from their meaningful embrace, saying their farewells. Emdiril turned on her heel to catch up with the others, her hand grasping the two pendants in her hands. The present meant a lot to her and she hoped that one day, she could give one of these to a man, or an elf or anyone her heart desired.

* * *

 _Goheno nin_ _– "Forgive me."_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The forest was silent as midday took over and Emdiril took in her surroundings, there were only few sounds in the air – the hooves of their horses, the odd bird twittering and the leaves blowing through the clearings. She understood why this forest was called Greenwood – it was beautiful and healthy. Emdiril's emerald eyes cast on the elves around her. Galadriel had brought along ten of her Lorien guards, including some of her most trusted ones. The lady of the wood did not want history to repeat itself and wished for no more of her family to be hurt.

The redheaded woman fought the urge to roll her eyes as she found the head of one particular guard – she found that although he was older than most of them, he was quite arrogant, therefore immature. Not many things annoyed Emdiril but he proved to do just that in the past days of travelling. As if on cue, Haldir slowed his pace to walk beside her horse. She kept her gaze in front of her, ignoring the Marchwarden.

"I can practically feel your stare on me," Haldir said cooly, walking alongside the woman's horse. Emdiril scoffed and shook her head, her red locks flowing through the wind, but otherwise ignored the blonde elf for she was not in the mood for conversation with him.

"How does one feel being the only mortal among us?" The Marchwarden asked. He had not meant to offend Emdiril for he knew that Elrond and even Galadriel saw her as a part of their family, but curiosity took over. He hadn't been told a lot about the woman and he was keen to find out as much information about her as possible.

Emdiril's eyes shot beside her to look at the elf almost instantly. Her eyebrows were furrowed in irritation. Who did he think he was?

"How does it feel to have such a high rank yet still not knowing anything?" she shot back, her green eyes throwing daggers at him. Haldir merely smirked as he lifted his hands in surrender. Part of him however wondered what she had meant. It was apparent to him that she could only be human and therefore a mortal. Her ears were not pointed and she did not stand as tall as the rest of them. The blond elf glanced at her once more. Though she was usually calm and collected, there seemed to be a fire within her and he admired that. Her nose was scrunched up in irritation and her eyes had left his form, to return to the path ahead of them.

The woman let go a sigh of frustration and rolled her eyes as she felt him staring. It was obvious to her that he did not have much of knowledge of her. Or manners. "I am no mere human." She explained, a hand reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and felt relief wash over her as Haldir moved his gaze away from her. It occurred to her that he was lost in thought – he had never come across someone like her before she presumed. "And therefore not mortal. I age like you elves."

"So what are you?" he countered, an eyebrow raised though he did not look up to meet her eyes.

Emdiril merely shrugged for she did not know the answer. Elrond had never gone into detail about herself or her kind. She could only assume that it ran in the family or that everyone who hailed from Waterfall City was like her. Her emerald eyes glazed over with emotion – although she had found a family in Elrond, Celebrian and their children, she sometimes felt lonely and would like the company of her own kin in her own home. She felt different to everyone and questions such as Haldir's only made her feel out of place.

Haldir looked up to watch her with a thoughtful expression. She looked so… pitiful. It made him regret how he had spoken to her. He was known to be cold-hearted and harsh and in Lothlorien everyone was used to that. However this was a stranger and he had upset her already.

"We are almost there." He stated and after clearing his throat, the elf walked to regain his position at the front of the group.

Emdiril looked ahead of them. The forest gave away to reveal a stone bridge, with large doors behind them. Two guards were standing in front of the doors, guarding against enemies. Her emerald eyes saw Haldir approach them, speaking quickly with the guards who nodded. The blonde elf turned to face lady Galadriel, Arwen, the twins and Emdiril and beckoned for them to follow. Two elves approached from inside the halls and looked expectedly at Emdiril and her companions.

"Your horses will be taken good care of." Galadriel spoke slowly, explaining to the others.

Once everyone had climbed off, Haldir and one of the guards let them inside – Emdiril found that Thranduil's kingdom was the exact opposite to Rivendell – it was a cave, an enclosed space with bridges and pathways everywhere. She had never seen anything like it but it didn't make it any less beautiful. The elves around her wore darker colours of green and brown and some gaped at the new arrivals while others got on with their days. They were led into a great hall and Haldir bowed to a rather handsome elf. He sat upon a wooden thrown in the centre of the hall. Emdiril could not help but widen her eyes at the elf – she had not encountered such a beautiful elf before. His icy blue eyes found hers and she immediately cast her gaze onto the floor. Jewellery covered the Elvenking and he appeared to want everyone to know of his beauty. Whereas Elrond wore simple but elegant clothing, Thranduil's cloak was long and gave the word elegance a whole new meaning.

The blonde elf stood up and took small steps towards them.

"Lady Galadriel." He said, bowing his head. The tone of his voice was low, yet beautiful. "I am glad you have accepted my invitation."

The blonde elleth bowed her head in response with a small smile on her face.

"And you," Thranduil started, his eyes now on Emdiril. He stepped toward her, his gaze intense, "You must be Lady Emdiril. I have heard much about you."

Emdiril could not hide the surprise the king's words brought her and a frown covered her face. A shiver ran down her spine as his eyes remained on hers and she quickly bowed her head to compose herself.

"I am grateful for your shelter, your highness." She spoke swiftly, her green eyes glancing back at his blue ones. It was apparent to her that he was intrigued for reasons she did not know and she felt as though this elf only did what was best for him and his kingdom, following his own agendas. The Elvenking's eyes remained on her for a few more seconds before he turned his attention to his other guests. "There shall be a great feast to celebrate your arrival. I wish for you to enjoy your stay in my kingdom." He spoke slowly. The elf moved his hand to beckon for another elf to come forward. "For now you shall rest. I can imagine you would be weary and tired from this journey." He continued, his eyes glancing expectantly at Emdiril. "Legolas will show you to your quarters where you can prepare."

The elf in front of them gave them a small smile before walking off into one of the paths. They took many turns and Emdiril was struggling to understand how no one got lost here.

"My lady." Emdiril snapped out of her thoughts as Legolas stood in front of her, looking at her expectantly. Her emerald eyes met with his blue ones and she found that he possessed the same beauty as his king – if not more. A blush crept onto her cheeks as she noticed all her companions' eyes were cast on her and she realised that she must have stopped listening.

"Pardon?" she blurted out, her hand reaching up to fiddle with her hair. She cursed herself inwardly for she did this a lot. Emdiril certainly did not possess the ears of an elf.

Legolas merely stared at her for a few minutes; he found her odd because of her differences, but his father insisted that he should be nice to her. The blond elf was wary and did not find it easy to trust the unknown.

"I said my father chose these quarters for you especially. There is a gown you may wear tonight; a gift my father would like you to accept." He repeated slowly.

"Thank you." Emdiril nodded her head once before casting a glance towards Galadriel. She nodded back at her and Emdiril felt as though the elleth knew more as to why the Elvenking was so nice to her. Emdiril opened the door quietly and remained until she saw the others turn a corner. Afterwards she stepped inside the room and closed the heavy door. She followed the corridor to which appeared to be her bedroom. A dark green dress was laid on the bed and her frown deepened for she wondered what the Elvenking knew. The scent of lavender entered her nostrils and she followed the smell to find a bath had been prepared for her. She returned to the bedroom and picked up the dress – Whatever Thranduil knew, she would find out.

After her bath Emdiril tended to her hair. She wore it in a simple but beautiful braid that flowed down her back. Emdiril released a breath of air as she looked over herself one last time in the vanity. Tonight she would hopefully get some more answers. There were things that Elrond and Galadriel had kept from her, she had seen it in the wise elleth's eyes earlier.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." She called out as she stood quickly, adjusting her dress. She had expected Arwen or the twins and was surprised to see the elf who showed them around entering her quarters. He wore a silver tunic and black leggings, a silver circlet on his head. Emdiril felt her eyes widen at that – no wonder he had his king's beauty. He was the prince of these lands. She bowed her head quickly which earned a raise of his eyebrows.

"I had not realised you were the prince before. I apologise." The woman explained herself. Legolas looked her over once and nodded his head.

"I see. Our colours suit you, my lady." The tone of his voice was softer now than what it was earlier and it calmed Emdiril significantly. Her cheeks were tainted a shade of pink at his compliment and she bowed her head in thanks.

"I like the colour green." She said as she looked at the dress she wore, her hands fiddling with the sleeves. Her eyes looked back up again to see the small smile Legolas held.

"Aye…" he muttered, amused by her shy demeanour. Emdiril could almost sense his amusement and stood up straight as she cleared her throat. She rose delicate eyebrows questioningly at him, her shyness suddenly forgotten. No one had ever made her feel shy and no one would now. She did not like feeling vulnerable in any way.

"What brings you here, Prince Legolas?" she asked, tilting her head to the side ever so slightly.

"I am to escort you to the feast and festivities, my lady," the blonde elf explained, holding out an arm for her to grasp. She looked at his arm for a few moments before her green eyes met his blue ones.

"That won't be necessary. I am capable of walking myself," she responded to his request and his arm dropped. The redhead inwardly rolled her eyes for she reminded herself of Haldir. This was unlike her; she was usually well mannered and friendly. Yet his amusement had made her feel weak and as though he belittled her. She walked around him and rolled her eyes at herself once she had passed him – she was too stubborn for her own good. Legolas quickly caught up with her and walked by her side.

"It's my father's wish, my lady," the blond elf stated as he stared at her. Emdiril met his gaze and sighed softly. She smiled apologetically at him and motioned between them.

"Let's walk by each other's side, shall we? And please, call me Emdiril, my prince."

"Only if you call me Legolas," the elven prince countered. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips and Emdiril could not help the soft laughter that escaped her.

The meal had been extraordinary and Emdiril was satisfied once she had finished her fill. Galadriel sat on the left of Thranduil, followed by Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen. Legolas sat to the right of his father and Emdiril sat beside him. Though they were in an unfamiliar place under sad circumstances, the family of Rivendell came to enjoy the meal with other elves. Woodland elves were surrounding them and the hall was filled with laughter. A lot of elves had finished their meals and had begun drinking liquors to start the festivities.

Thranduil had mostly indulged in conversation with the blonde, wise elleth to his left and Emdiril was thankful for that. The intensity his stare held was almost overwhelming. Once Galadriel had finished her fill and drink, she stood and excused herself. The older elleth wished to write Elrond as well as her husband of their safe arrival in Greenwood. With that, Thranduil turned his attention to the woman who sat beside his son.

"So, Emdiril, what sort of powers do you possess?"

Emdiril almost spat out her wine as she lowered the goblet in front of her. She was taken aback by his sudden question.

"Powers?" she repeated in a questioning manner. Yes, she was able to do things her siblings or even Elrond were not able to do, but how did he know about them?

"Surely seeing as you are _one of the three_ you have learnt of your powers." Thranduil said. He leaned forward, intrigued.

One of the three? Emdiril's brows knitted together in confusion and Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen's expressions matched hers. Legolas held his gaze firm on the plate in front of him, refusing to say something. Emdiril simply shook her head. She thought she had been ready for answers, but this conversation proved otherwise.

"Did you know my parents?" she asked back.

Thranduil inhaled sharply, as though he was growing impatient with the woman in front of him. "Your parents have nothing to do with your powers, young Emdiril." He spoke lowly, his eyes never leaving her face. It made her feel uneasy and vulnerable.

"I have the same powers as everyone else who hails from Waterfall City, King Thranduil," she replied to him, not accepting what he was saying.

"Now, now, young one. Your parents were humans, mere mortals who will live to die. You on the other hand are a-"

"Lady Emdiril," a voice said behind her, stopping Thranduil's explanation. Emdiril turned around to see Haldir standing behind her, his blue eyes firmly on hers. He had felt her sudden and rapidly growing unease and Lady Galadriel had asked him to look out for her while she was not present. "May I have this dance?" he asked, a hand reaching out to her. Emdiril was taken by surprise, but nodded her head nonetheless. She would do anything to get away from Thranduil's burning eyes. With that, Emdiril stood and took Haldir's hand, letting him lead her towards other elves who had been dancing to the sound of beautifully played music. Haldir turned to face her then, placing his arms loosely around her waist. She returned the favour and placed her hands on the taller elf's broad shoulders. He offered her a small smile and started moving to the melody.

"Never thought I would be happy to see you," Emdiril whispered lowly, so only Haldir could hear. She had kept her gaze on the other elves but her eyes snapped towards him when she heard him snort. He had a smirk on his face as he looked down at her.

"Please. Any elleth would be happy to do this."

"Unbelievable…" Emdiril scoffed but couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as he laughed whole-heartedly. "Stop!" she shook her head and playfully hit him in the chest with one hand.

"We both know you cannot hate me forever, Lady Emdiril." Haldir merely grinned as the shorter woman could not form a response. The song soon ended and the released each other.

"We will see." Emdiril teased the Marchwarden, before walking off towards her chambers. She was not in the mood for more festivities and she did not want to encounter Thranduil again. Her brain was still processing the information he gave her and truth be told, she did not feel ready to know the whole story yet. Not as ready as she first thought anyway. She turned around to the sound of footsteps catching up with her, her long braid flowing with her movements.

Legolas stood behind her, a grim expression on his face. "I wanted to apologise to you. My father can be very… _insisting_." He chose his words carefully before pressing his lips together in a thin line.

Emdiril waved her hand in dismissal. "No apology needed." Legolas did not budge a muscle so Emdiril tried a reassuring smile. She was fine and she had heard about the Elvenking's ways before.

"You have a good friend in Haldir of Lothlorien." Legolas stated, his blue hues scanning her features.

Emdiril opened her mouth to retort, but no words came out. Haldir had helped her out of a situation she wanted to escape and she was grateful for that. Though she did not yet see him as a friend.

"He is not exactly a friend," she calmly explained to the blond elf.

"So is the Marchwarden more to you?" Legolas was quick to ask and now it was his turn to blush. He immediately regretted his questioning and felt foolish for he was in no position to ask her such questions.

As though roles were suddenly reversed, it was Emdiril's turn to be amused by him. She refused to answer his question purely because she wished to have fun. "Have a good rest, Legolas." With that, she entered her room and closed the door behind her, leaving an embarrassed elf behind.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Within just a few hours Emdiril awoke to soft knocks on her door. "Come in," she grumpily groaned, stretching out in her bed. It was Arwen who entered her chambers – she sneaked over after the celebrations and wore her blue night gown. Emdiril set her eyes on her sister in disbelief, narrowing her eyes at the brunette elleth ever so slightly.

"I've been meaning to come by and make sure you were well." Arwen spoke as she sat at the edge of Emdiril's bed. The elleth's eyes held sincerity and a little amount of worry as she set them upon Emdiril's green ones. She had not been able to talk to her adopted sister since the encounter with Thranduil and she had only just left the festivities. She felt bad for having woken Emdiril as she had not realised how late the hour was.

Emdiril sat up in her bed and yawned once as Arwen watched her. She knew what the brunette elleth meant. Both of them were confused as to what Thranduil had been saying to them.

"Aye. I am well, thank you." the redheaded woman responded, nodding once to prove her point. Truth was, Thranduil's words had not been on her mind a lot after the encounter she had had with Legolas. The brief encounter and the amusement of it had served as a distraction and eased Emdiril's tension, which led her to sleep.

Arwen pressed her lips together in a thin line as she tilted her head to the side, her eyes still firm upon Emdiril's form. "Hm. Do you not wonder what he meant? Do you not wish to find out?" Questions quickly left Arwen's mouth, the normally composed elleth now seemingly tense and openly displaying her confusion.

"With time." Emdiril responded to her, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "I thought I was ready, but I am not. Not fully." And this was the truth. Just the little amount of information she had gathered of Thranduil completely caught her off guard.

"Truly?" Arwen raised a delicate eyebrow as she asked this and Emdiril merely nodded in response. The brunette elleth recognised that Emdiril no longer wished to speak of this subject and a wicked grin covered her face. Now it was Emdiril's turn to raise her eyebrows in question.

"Fortunately Haldir was there." Arwen said in a teasing tone, nudging the woman's shoulder with hers. Emdiril's eyes widened and she scoffed.

"Arwen!" she exclaimed, pushing Arwen softly and in a playful manner before she shook her head and laughed whole-heartedly.

"What?" Arwen asked, feigning innocence, "I was merely saying. Truth be told, I could not help but notice the two of you talking a few times during our journey."

"Did you not hear what was said between us?" Emdiril shot back at the brunette, memories of her brief and snappy encounters flooding back.

"No. My mind was elsewhere."

"Let us say that Haldir and I do not agree with each other's ways." Emdiril looked around the room as she placed her hands on her lap. She wanted to avoid Arwen's teasing smile for it would make her smile in return. Wrong thoughts would enter Arwen's mind and Emdiril did not want her sister to think she found interest in the blond, tall elf.

The brunette elleth laughed and shook her head. "Yet he came to your aid when you found yourself stuck with Thranduil's questions and statements," she countered, "You must not forget that Haldir, although he is much older, does not know how to show feelings well."

"Haldir does not bear feelings for me. He was just… being nice." She chose her words and her emerald eyes found Arwen's. Her blue eyes glimmered with mischief and she opened her mouth to speak once more, but Emdiril cast her a warning glance. Arwen snorted and fought back a smirk as she got off Emdiril's bed and walked out of Emdiril's chamber.

"He is an honourable elf!" she called out before she slammed the door shut, knowing that the fiery redhead would have hit her with a pillow if she hadn't. Instead Emdiril rolled her eyes once more, fighting back a smile of her own. It was true – Haldir had come to her aid. Perhaps he was not as bad as she thought.

As morning set in Emdiril had prepared a bath. She did not care who her host was at this moment for she enjoyed the hospitality. After her bath she felt refreshed and clothed herself in her taupe dress and cloak. She had desired to learn more of Greenwood and this kingdom and wished to see what the city and market had to offer. Her red hair was still slightly damp as she exited her chambers and set off into one of the many corridors. Although she did not know the way she felt comfortable walking about and exploring. She reckoned that she should just follow the noise of the many elves and elleths. As she turned a corner she found what she believed to be the town. There were huts with jewellery or books or clothes or anything someone could desire everywhere and many elves were walking along. They all seemed so happy and it filled Emdiril with joy. Even though they were enclosed in these halls, this kingdom was still beautiful and its elves were cheerful.

"My lady." A voice came from behind her and she spun around to come face to face with incredibly blue eyes. Legolas stood, a soft smile displayed on his features. He wore a green tunic now and held a bow in his hand.

" _Emdiril._ "

"Aye." Legolas chuckled at the fair woman's correction. His eyes sparkled with amusement and he tilted his head. She smiled in return and her eyes then glanced around her, observing the scenery. He took this as a chance to look her over – her hair was slightly wet and she had let it hang loose and her emerald eyes were shining brightly. Legolas straightened up instantly as her eyes returned to him.

"Were you about to train?" she asked him, her hand motioning towards Legolas' bow. His eyes averted to look at the object within his hands and he nodded.

"Yes. Though I saw you wandering and thought I should represent my kingdom and show you around." He answered, his blue eyes finding her emerald ones once more. Her smile widened at his statement and it seemed to make her eyes twinkle. The elf found her to be unlike anything he had ever placed his eyes on.

"That is very kind of you, Legolas." She told him sincerely and she placed a hand on his upper arm. It lingered for a moment longer than it had to before she spun on her heel and followed the path, Legolas walking by her side. Emdiril's green eyes observed the elves around her before she glanced back at Legolas, her eyes scanning his features. "You look different to them."

Legolas looked down at her and nodded his head. "Aye, I am of the Sindar, not Silvan." He explained to her, his tone soft. Emdiril nodded as well and returned her eyes towards the first hut they were approaching. It displayed many books and scrolls and Emdiril's eyes shone in astonishment. Reading had been her secret passion and she always enjoyed learning more of Middle Earth. She picked up several of the books and read a page or two and as she did so, Legolas watched her carefully. He could not help the lingering glances for she was so unlike anyone else. It made him curious, but he would not overstep his boundaries unlike his father. He wished to befriend this creature before him. Spending time with her pleased the elf as she always seemed so friendly and calm. It calmed him in return and he felt silly for he had only met her the day prior. A small smile spread across his face at the female's apparent excitement for books.

"Follow me." He whispered in her ear making her internally jump. Emdiril had not realised how close they had been standing, too focused she was on the books. She turned her head to follow the elf's motions as he walked across the market, before taking quick steps to follow the larger elf. She had no chance to inquire as to where they were going before he opened a large door, revealing a large room full of enormous shelves. The shelves were filled with what appeared thousands of books. Emdiril looked around in awe, her eyes wide and mouth opened ever so slightly and Legolas felt proud of himself. A friendship between the two of them was blossoming and it pleased him greatly.

"I imagined you would like this place." He offered, motioning around the room at the many books and shelves. The elf did not spend as much time reading himself but he would gladly spend more time in the library if it meant pleasing a friend.

"I love it! Thank you, Legolas!" Emdiril was impressed with the elf. He had not known her long but already knew of her love for reading. She supposed she had made it quite obvious but his actions meant a lot to her regardless. The woman then started walking along one of the shelves slowly.

"Maybe here you can find your answers." Legolas stated, giving his shoulders a slight shrug as he looked around. He had intended for his statement to be innocent though it stopped Emdiril dead in her tracks. Suddenly she remembered who Legolas' father was and she wondered if he was only being nice to her to get more information for his father. Her eyes snapped to the door as someone else entered and cleared their throat – it was none other than Haldir and his eyes were firm on Legolas'. Legolas' brows furrowed before he remembered the encounter he had had with Emdiril the night before… She had never explained what Haldir meant to her. He looked in between the Marchwarden and his new found friend and smiles softly. "Haldir of Lorien." He nodded in acknowledgement towards the other elf before walking towards the door. "I will allow you two some privacy." Legolas excused himself before walking out, leaving Haldir and Emdiril alone within the colossal like room.

Emdiril's eyes were set on the Marchwarden and she narrowed her eyes at him. "You again." Haldir smirked at her remark and took steady steps towards the shorter woman, his eyes not leaving her form. Emdiril rolled her eyes at his smirk and turned her face towards the books, but could not help the small smile that was growing. He was so arrogant, it annoyed her but in a way it also amused her.

"Well someone has to protect you as you are clearly incapable of doing so," he shrugged his shoulders casually in response before leaning against the shelf, standing a few steps away from the redhead.

"What?!" she snapped back, her eyes almost instantly on the Marchwarden. She knitted her brows together in annoyance. In her mind she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

Haldir let his blue eyes scan her features – why did he think she would take kindly to his protection? A sigh escaped the blond elf's lips as he took another step toward the woman. "The King cannot be trusted, he wishes to you use you and gain knowledge on you." He whispered lowly, cautious eyes scanning the area around them to make sure no one had heard his words. The Silvan elves admired their great King. "He knows of your kind and wished to use this to his advantage. You do not yet know everything about yourself that there is to know. Thranduil is hoping that the shock of finding out will turn you against Elrond and keep you here." He continued his rambling, his eyes never leaving her green ones. Emdiril knew this meant he was telling the truth or at least he was displaying his theories. He had no reason to lie. She clenched her jaw before averting her gaze to the side. It was never easy for her to admit that Haldir was right. It only added to his big ego.

"Forget about what Thranduil knows… How much do you know?" Her eyes turned back towards the elf and his eyes appeared to soften slightly.

"I know of the Prophecy, yet I do not believe the Lady Galadriel has shared everything there is to know about you." The Marchwarden admitted. It irritated her more than she would like to admit, especially considering his questions during their journey here. He had known anyway. Elrond had had all her life to talk to her about these things. Galadriel had known and now even Haldir. She wondered how many other people knew what she did not. Her mind wandered to a certain blond elf; was Legolas in on it to? She exhaled deeply as her eyes found Haldir's again. He stood still, his blue eyes watching for her reaction but remaining calm nonetheless. She pursed her lips in thought.  
"How did you know I was here?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"I saw you and the prince walk here. I did not wish for him to put you in an awkward position like his father did. It appears I arrived at the right time." He straightened his position, his frame no longer leaning against the shelf but standing up straight. The Lady of Lothlorien had asked him to keep an eye out for Emdiril and he took his tasks very seriously. Galadriel herself was weakened by what happened to her daughter. However the Marchwarden felt like this was not the only reason he protected her. Haldir felt as though Legolas had possibly led Emdiril to a less crowded place to question her.

"Why do you care?" Emdiril shot at him, though her voice was sweeter than before and her expression had softened. Haldir frowned slightly at her question and shrugged a single shoulder. "I do not know."

Three days had passed and Emdiril found herself surrounded by the walls of the library once more. If she wasn't with Arwen, the twins or in her chambers, she spent her time here. The woman had thought about Haldir's words – Thranduil meant to shock her with the revelations of her kin and she would not let him get between her and her family. Elrond was an honourable elf she found, she believed that the fact he kept information from her was due to him wanting to protect her. She had kept herself busy reading many different books of creatures of Middle Earth or even old scrolls and she had no success. She pursed her lips as the door opened, revealing Legolas. His eyes seemed darker and less lively she found and she nodded at him in acknowledgement.

Emdiril had not spoken to Legolas since the day he showed her the library and it wounded the proud elf. He had not liked to admit it but even in those fleeting moments with the woman, he had grown fond of her and he wished for her to be his friend. He liked her aura and the calmness and warmth that would radiate from her. It made him feel welcome, yet she had not been talkative. Legolas would even go as far to say she had avoided him.

Emdiril looked back up from her book as she noticed him just standing still and she raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. He shook his thoughts off and approached her table calmly, sitting down opposite from her. In return, Emdiril laid down the book she had to give him her full attention.

"Is everything well, Legolas?"

"Many thoughts trouble me." He responded to her, his icy blue eyes upon her features. Again he felt she looked beautiful – she wore a dress of a light orange colour and she had braided her hair to the side once more.

"Would you like to share these thoughts?" Emdiril offered after a moment of hesitation, motioning her hand for him to continue.

"You have been avoiding me." It was a statement, not a question. There was a soft frown on his face as he told her and Emdiril felt guilty for he was right. She inhaled deeply before letting the air leave her lungs, a frown upon her own face as well.

"When you said I could find information about myself here, I grew scared that you were trying to get information out of me for your father." She internally cursed herself as soon as her words left her mouth, it was clear to her now he sat in front of her that her actions had wounded him. Legolas said nothing, simply stared at a blank space in front of him, deep in thought. Biting the insides of her cheeks, Emdiril reached out to place her hand gently on top of his to regain his attention once more. It worked and his eyes were now on her emerald ones so Emdiril opened her mouth to speak but was silenced as Legolas' other hand covered hers. "You do not need to explain. I see why you would think that. You have never ventured to Greenwood before. You do not yet know who you can trust fully."

Legolas' words and his gentle smile took Emdiril by surprise. For she did not know how to respond, she simply squeezed his hands and returned his smile. The woman appreciated the elf's understanding and friendly personality.

"Which is why I would like you to accompany me to train with bow and arrow this day. I wish for you to get to know me." The blond elf openly displayed his wishes. Not many elves here looked at him as Legolas. They looked at him as the Prince, the heir to the throne and so he never knew whether his kin liked him for his personality or simply because they felt they had to. Legolas stood up, still holding onto the redheads hand and tugged on it gently. "Come. Please." Emdiril did not have to be asked twice as she obliged promptly, abandoning the book she had been reading. Together they walked across the market towards the training grounds, not noticing another elf watching them closely.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Three days later Emdiril stood with Legolas' bow in her hand. She tried her very best to aim at their target and reminded herself of the elf's instructions. Legolas truly was an amazing bowman and he had made it look so easy which prompted Emdiril to try. She took a steady breath as she let go of the arrow and a frown covered her features as it landed a few mere feet away from her, sticking up from the floor. She scoffed and pursed her lips as she set her eyes on the elf who stood a few steps away from her – it was evident that he was trying his hardest not to be amused by her failed attempt. The elf took a step forward, holding both of his hands up in defence as she shot him a warning glare.

"For a first try, it was not at all bad." Legolas stated, trying to compliment her. Using the bow and arrow took patience and years to perfect. His eyes found the arrow and he could not help the smirk that spread over his face; he was trying his very best to hide his amusement, but was failing miserably which earned him a soft punch to the chest by the fiery redhead. A laugh escaped him in response and he held a hand over the spot she hit him, his eyes finding her face. Emdiril rolled her emerald eyes at the elf, but a laugh escaped her regardless. She could not bring herself to be mad at him. He seemed so innocent and pure, she knew he never wanted to harm her on purpose. Emdiril breathed out and took steps towards the arrow, picking it up in one swift motion. She held out the arrow and bow towards him, giving the blond elf a pointed log.

"Show me again." The woman raised a brow at the elf, her eyes upon Legolas' blue ones and he accepted her request, not able to say no. He took the bow and arrow of the shorter woman and stood. He put the arrow in place and pulled back the string and aimed. Before he let go he glanced to his side to Emdiril, she stood only a little distance away from him. Her eyes were set upon the target on the tree, a small smirk tugging at the edges of her lips. A smile spread across Legolas' own face as he looked back upon the target and let go of the arrow, letting it fly across the field. His smile fell though as the arrow came to a sudden halt just half way towards the target and stayed in the air. Blue eyes immediately fell upon Emdiril and she stood, her eyes filled with mischief as she looked upon the arrow, her hand held in the air in front of her. It occurred to him that she must have been using one of her magical powers to stop the arrow in track and Legolas had to admit, he was impressed. He looked back towards the arrow as it suddenly dropped to the floor. Emdiril cleared her throat and turned her head towards the elf, placing a delicate hand on his chest. "Not at all bad," the woman repeated his earlier words, mocking him with a playful glint evident in her eyes. Legolas looked down at her, not being able to contain the laughter that erupted from his lungs as he shook his head at her. His eyes lingered on hers as he could not help but stare at her in awe – he wondered what other skills this amazing creature in front of him had. "I suppose I deserved that." He stated cheerfully, his eyes still not leaving hers. His glance was returned by Emdiril, her eyes also glistening with amusement. Her hand was still placed on his chest and Emdiril's eyes widened slightly as she noticed, pulling her hand back rather abruptly, leaving Legolas to raise his eyebrows at her. Heat rose in her cheeks as she blushed, the colour of her skin turning a shade of pink and she averted her gaze to the ground.

"What else can you do?" the elf asked then, distracting her from her awkwardness. Curiosity took over as he cocked his head to the side, watching her carefully. The woman looked back up again at his question, then her emerald eyes scanned the area carefully. Her teeth bit down softly on her bottom lip as she was in deep thought, then she lifted her arms slightly. Legolas was astounded when he watched their surroundings – it had rained the night before and he could see drops of water that had remained on the grass and leaves lift up into the sky slowly and steadily. Instead of falling down, the raindrops seemed to dance around the pair with movements matching her hands gestures. It was a beautiful sight to behold and the elf was sure to treasure this moment. Legolas' blue eyes looked above him and a smile spread as she let go of the water, the rain drops falling back on them. Though his clothes and hair were now slightly damp, he felt happy. Emdiril watched Legolas' reactions carefully and pride swelled her heart – instead of being scared of the unknown, he fully embraced her and her powers and it felt good. It was not often that she showed any of her powers to anyone, afraid that they would become scared of her. Yet here was this elf, who looked at her as if her powers made her even better than what she already was. Her eyes found the arrow that still laid upon the ground extended her hand towards it, the arrow immediately flying into her open hand.

"Here." The redhead offered the arrow to Legolas and he took it off her with a grateful smile.

"Thank you." Legolas then looked at the sky above them, his eyes furrowing into a gentle frown. The sun was setting in which meant it was time to return to the safety of his father's domain. Part of the elf did not want the day to end. It had been pleasurable to him to spend time with Emdiril and he had not realised that the whole day had already passed. Just the thought of having to separate from her was heavy on his heart which proved to him that he truly valued her friendship.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" her words interrupted his thoughts and he set his eyes back on her face – she too was looking at the sky, taking in the orange glow of the sunset. It was reflecting of her, her hair shimmering in the sun's soft glow. Then he looked around – the soft glow of the setting sun was reflecting on the new spring's leaves and flowers, creating a beautiful scenery. "One of the few memories I have of my mother is that we used to watch the sunset from one of my city's great towers. It would reflect of the mountains and you could see the dragon's shadows fly about. I used to look forward to that part of the day as in those moments she was just a mother – not a Queen." A fond smile was placed on Emdiril's face as she replayed the memories in her head and Legolas was pleased that she shared those. He too smiled and he continued to watch her. "I imagine that to be very incredible. What is her name?" he asked softly.

"Abryanna." Emdiril sighed in content before her eyes widened in surprise. She had truly let her guard down around the elf and it took her by shock. She never usually talked of her family so openly, yet with Legolas she felt comfortable, more than she had first realised. His personality she found to be very inviting and welcoming; he had not judged her or prodded her and she felt she could be herself around the elf. Her emerald eyes set upon the elf and her smile widened in appreciation and suddenly she could not imagine her life without her newfound friend.

"We should head back now. It's growing late. I do not wish for Arwen, Elladan or Elrohir to grow worried."

The both of them turned and walked along the path leading them back into the cave, engaging in casual and light conversation. Once Legolas had walked her to her chambers, he stopped and placed a hand on her shoulder, nodding his head.  
"I enjoyed your company today. _Gi mellonig_." Emdiril felt her heart dancing in joy and she too placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder.

" _Hannon le, mellon_ ," she responded, thanking Legolas for the day they spent. Both their lips twitched into matching smiles before he took a few steps back and departed. Emdiril watched him round the corner and smiled to herself – never had she thought she would encounter such great friends on this journey.

When the sun had fully set Emdiril felt hungry and walked towards the catering halls. She got herself some fresh vegetables and potatoes before sitting at a table with her adopted siblings. Galadriel had been right; the journey had served well as a distraction. Elladan and Elrohir seemed less tense than they did a few days ago and particularly enjoyed the attention they were getting from Greenwood's elleths as well as learning of Greenwood's defences. Arwen however seemed tense still. Emdiril thought her loving sister was worried about her father and mother still – it was evident that Arwen had not wanted to leave Rivendell in this time of need. On top of this, the blonde elleth Galadriel had not been very sociable and it weighed heavily on Arwen. She cared deeply for her family and so times like these always proved difficult to the elleth. This did not mean Arwen did not enjoy her time here. She studied Greenwood's flowers as well as surrounding herself with elleths whenever Emdiril was not around. Arwen shifted in her seat and nudged the woman in the side, nodding towards their right. Emdiril chewed on her food and followed the elleth's gaze, her eyes finding an approaching Haldir. She turned her gaze back towards Arwen and rolled her eyes at her teasing sister and resumed eating. Haldir stood by the side of their table, clearing his throat and Emdiril looked up to meet his gaze, her eyebrows raised in question.

"When you have finished, I wish for you to come with me." Haldir said, shifting uncomfortably as everyone at the table was watching and listening to his words. The frown on Emdiril's face only deepened; what did he want now? She nodded her head in response placed down her cutlery. "I have just finished anyway. Is there a problem?" she asked the Marchwarden as she stood up from her seat.

"No." He shook his head, his expression not showing any emotion. He beckoned for her to follow and she excused herself from her family. She had not bothered asking where they were headed – in their short time together she had learned that the Marchwarden never answered questions fully or at all. The two of them walked side by side in silence and the woman was surprised when Haldir opened the large library doors, waiting for her to enter. Emdiril entered the building and waited for Haldir to explain, but to no avail. Instead the blond elf entered, closed the door and hastily walked towards one of the library's corners which was lit up by torches, giving a red-orange glow. Emdiril followed him to the table without hesitation. There were many books and even scrolls displayed on the wooden table, as well as maps.

Haldir pressed his lips together in a thin line before he motioned towards the displays on the table before he spoke, "I have spent the last few days gathering every book, scroll or map that mentioned anything about your city, your family as well as your prophecy." He spoke steadily, not giving away any emotion, not allowing her to see that in a strange way, he cared about the fiery woman. "I have collected them so that you can find out the truth for yourself whenever you are ready."

Emdiril opened her mouth to speak, only for silence to follow. Her heart warmed at his revelation and it explained why she had not seen much of him the last few days. That and the fact she had been busy with Legolas. She looked at the Marchwarden now, who glanced at her out of the corners of his blue eyes awaiting her reaction.

"You did this?" the tone of her voice was soft, softer than she expected for his actions meant a lot to her, "Truly?"

The look in Haldir's eyes softened, giving away a hint of affection and he nodded his head.

"I did not think you enjoyed reading as much…" Emdiril stated as a small, fond smile spreading.

"I do not." Haldir said then, his voice steady still, giving a shrug to his shoulders. It left her perplexed and her eyes widened a fraction. Haldir had truly gone out of his way to this, for what? Had Galadriel asked him to?  
"Then-" she paused herself, pondering how to ask, "…Why?" The single word came out as a question, her eyes boring into his.

"For you." He responded to her question, his voice softer now and again Emdiril grew speechless. Her mouth was agape and she could not bring herself to say anything which made Haldir chuckle. "Is it really so hard to believe I care?" he questioned her, a teasing smirk now on his face. Emdiril took this as her chance to be sarcastic as she always was around the Marchwarden. "Did not know you were capable." She stated, joining in with his laughter as he shook his head.

"You wound me, truly." Haldir playfully stated, placing a hand over his chest only earning more laughter from the female in front of him and she clicked her tongue before she placed a hand over his own, squeezing it. "No, truly. Thank you." She smiled at him as she let go of his hand. The redhead was amused by the irony – she had never expected to thank the elf, who she first thought to be arrogant and self-centred, and yet here they were. The elf had been extremely selfless for having taken the time to do all this for her.

"I wish to start my research now." She hastily said as she sat down at the table and he joined her.

Emdiril had not realised how long the both of them had sat at the table reading as natural light seeped through, which meant the sun had begun to rise. Though she was sure the Marchwarden had already read all these books before, he had readily accompanied her and read alongside her. Though this was not one of his favourable tasks, it gave him some time with the women and he had grown fond of her. She was interesting indeed, with her different looks and her calm, yet fiery ways. Emdiril had read a lot about her cities' architecture and turned a page in her book, she came across a family portrait. It was of her and her parents, and she held up the picture in front of her. She had still been so young here and the picture that was painted displayed them all as happy and smiling. Emdiril traced the tips of her index fingers across her parents' faces and her eyes filled with unshed tears. This was a bittersweet moment and Haldir noticed her movements. He could feel several different emotions radiate from her. The woman appeared to be happy to have found the portrait, but her heart was also heavy for she missed her family. Haldir had never known how to deal with others' emotions which caused him his cold-hearted reputation in Lothlorien. Many elleths had tried to pursue him but he hadn't made it easy for them. He sighed softly as he stood from opposite her and instead sat on a chair next to her, placing his arm around her shoulders. Emdiril welcomed his gesture as she could no longer hold in her tears, burying her head in his muscular chest, circling her arms around him in order to fully embrace him. She let go of her shield completely and let her emotions flow. The woman cried in Haldir's arms as he placed his other arm around her frame as well, tightening his arms around her for comfort. He was not used to this and was unsure of whether he should say anything, but decided against it and instead let her cry and lay there in his arms for as long as she desired. She grew silent after a while and Haldir assumed that she was calming down until he heard a faint snore. The woman had actually fallen asleep against him which surprised him. The Marchwarden sometimes forgot that she was unlike him and still needed sleep. He traced his hand along her back softly and laid his head on hers for a moment, closing his own eyes. This affection was comforting to him as well. After a few moments the elf steadied himself and gently tapped Emdiril's shoulder in order to wake her from her slumber. She stirred slightly but her eyes remained shut and hummed as though she was asking him what he wanted. He smiled softly at her tired being and stood slowly, dragging her up with him. The elf then proceeded to hoist the shorter woman up in his arms and carried her through the kingdom and to her chambers. He entered and placed her on the bed gently while her eyes remained shut. Though he knew she was awake as she stirred slightly. Haldir placed the covers over her form and started to leave her bedside, when her hand reached out to grab his. The blond elf looked down at their hands and then gazed at her in question. "Stay." Her eyes opened lazily and the redhead offered him a small smile. Though she meant no harm, he could not. Word would spread and rumours would circulate and the Marchwarden did not wish this upon her. It could cause great distress and turmoil due to elves feeling strictly about intimacy and love. He kneeled down next to her and looked at her, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "I cannot. Come and find me once you have rested well." Emdiril breathed out heavily and nodded, a faint smile on her lips. Haldir stood back up and leaned over her, placing a kiss on her head.

"Rest well." He spoke softly before quietly leaving her chambers to let her slumber.

* * *

 _Gi mellonig_ _– "You are my friend."_

 _Hannon le, mellon."_ _Thank you, (my) friend._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emdiril felt content and well rested when she awoke hours later. She still laid on the bed, her hands fiddling with the covers as Arwen barged into the room, hastily sitting on the edge of Emdiril's bed. She held the same expression as she did when Haldir and Emdiril had departed and rubbed her hands together in excitement. Emdiril looked upon her adoptive sister in confusion and raised a single, delicate eyebrow.

"So?" the brunette elleth said as her blue eyes bore into Emdiril's emerald ones, urging for Emdiril to tell her something.

"So?" Emdiril's brows furrowed as she mocked the elleth's question, slowly sitting up in the bed. She noticed that she was still wearing the clothes from the day before and relief washed over her. The last thing she remembered was that Haldir had brought her here and she was glad to find he had enough respect not to change her. Then the woman clicked on and she groaned.

"Are you and Haldir in courtship?" Arwen asked, bouncing on the bed like a young child would. Emdiril shook her head but could not help the grin at the elleth's immaturity. To the outside, Arwen always seemed calm and well collected, which she was. However, she also proved to get excited over the possibility of love like any other elleth would.

"No, Arwen." The redhead snorted and a laugh escaped her lips. "We simply have come to enjoy each other's company. Haldir has been very kind and gone great lengths to help me." Emdiril nodded, satisfied with her response. The door opened once again and Elladan and Elrohir entered the woman's sleeping chambers. She rolled her eyes as she got out of the bed. This was supposed to be her space and yet everyone seemed to just walk in here without even the decency of knocking. _Ah well, suppose this is what family is like,_ she thought and brushed it off.

"Prince Legolas is looking for you." Elladan stated, motioning towards the redhead and she smiled widely. "It seems he is worried."

"Be a darling and tell him I will see him once I am refreshed and ready?" she asked the twins. There was no way she could see him like this – her dress was worn and creased and her hair was a mess. Elrohir nodded and nudged Elladan, beckoning his twin to follow for the thought he interrupted a private conversation between the sisters. Emdiril looked at the elleth who was still atop her bed and widened her eyes at Arwen's expression. Her eyes were narrowed at her sister and her lips were pursed.

"Or is it the Prince your heart desires?" Arwen's questions never seemed to stop and Emdiril let out a groan of frustration. She merely shook her head and walked out towards the closet, pulling out a simple, light green dress that contrasted the colour of her hair. She then proceeded to change, not minding the fact that Arwen was still in the room. After her change of clothes, she faced the vanity and brushed through her hair calmly. She began humming as she sat in peace, her brush undoing knots and smoothing her hair. Arwen stood from the bed and stood behind her sister, her hands playing with Emdiril's soft curls. "I have always loved your hair. It is a nice colour." Arwen said, her fingers combing through the red locks. Emdiril smiled softly, thankful that her sister's questioning had come to a halt. "Thank you."  
Arwen smiled in return and stood again, excusing herself and departing.

Emdiril sighed in content as she stared at her reflection. She would find Haldir first and thank him for the night before. Then she would see Legolas and see why he had been looking for her. Emdiril stood, her hair flowing with her movements as she set out for the door. She opened it and with full force bumped into someone's chest as she stepped through. She shook her head and reached out her arms to steady herself, and firm, yet gentle hands grasped her arms and helped her balance. She looked up to find Haldir staring down at her, concern on his face as he still held onto her arm.

"I apologise. I was coming to see whether you were well." Haldir quickly spoke as he gradually let go of the woman in front of him. The two of them still stood rather closely to each other and he cleared his throat, averting his gaze for a moment.

"Oh. I was just on my way to thank you for last night." A smile found its way on her face and she took a step back into her room to bring some distance between them. She cocked her head to the side and decided they could always chat in her chambers. "Though seeing as you are here, would you like to come in?" she raised a brow at the elf, hoping he would comply. After her break down in the early hours of the morning, she wanted to thank him without everyone hearing or seeing. Haldir's eyes found hers and he nodded, stepping inside. She closed the door behind him and before he could say another word, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. After a moment of hesitation, he too wrapped his arms around the woman, his arms encircling her waist and bringing her closer to his body. He closed his eyes at their closeness and felt warmth spread throughout his body. It was uncommon for him to feel such joy, so he would savour every second of this physical display of affection. Emdiril buried her face in his neck and mumbled a "thank you", then remained in his arms for moments longer. After that, she pulled away slowly, offering the elf a warm and sincere smile. "And I mean my words. You have been enormous help and your actions mean a lot to me. Even though we did not see eye to eye when we first encountered each other, you mean a lot to me now."

Her comments earned her a smile of his, a rather wide and toothy smile and Haldir lifted a finger to place it under her chin. "As do you to me." He spoke, his eyes holding truthfulness. He let go off her chin and let his hand hang loose by the side of his body and they stood in silence before he spoke up again. "May I inquire as to what you are doing this evening?"

Emerald eyes widened in surprise and her hand found the two crystals around her neck. "I have no plans for the evening," she declared, shrugging her shoulder casually. "Why must you ask?"

"I must depart tomorrow and return to Lothlorien. I wondered whether you would like to share our last meal together." The Marchwarden revealed, a frown upon his handsome face. Emdiril's face instantly dropped. The two of them had only just formed a good bond and now he would have to leave again. Her heart ached at the thought of not having him around. She wished to read throughout the nights with him and wished he would be with her when she found out more about her kind. The woman longed to keep close to the Marchwarden and she took a step closer to him to feel the warmth of his body once more. He did not step back as the two of them stood chest to chest, his eyes on hers, still awaiting her answer.

"If you really must leave in the morning, I would love to share one last meal with you until I see you again. However, I would like to go back to the library afterwards. When I find out about what and who I am, I long for you to be there." Her voice was steady and he could tell she was honest. It warmed his heart that of all elves she knew here, even the elven prince with whom he found she still spent a lot of time with, she chose him to be there with her. "Of course. I will see you when the sun starts setting." His eyes lingered before he took off, minding his business and preparing his departure.

Emdiril felt a mix of emotions as she walked through the crowds of elves. Excitement, sadness, fear, apprehension, happiness – although the thought of spending more time with the Marchwarden pleased her, she could not help but be scared of what she would find. Blond hair caught her vision and she recognised the back of Legolas walking through the crowds. She smiled softly as she approached him, he was just what she needed. Motivation and positivity. Emdiril tapped his shoulder and he spun around, immediately smiling when he recognised her. "Emdiril!" he exclaimed in excitement as he bowed his head at her, which she returned. "I have been looking for you, _mellon_."

Emdiril smiled at his term of endearment and nodded once, "So I have been told. My apologies, I have not long been awake. What is it that you wanted?"

Legolas grabbed Emdiril's hand and tugged on it, leading her away from the crowds of people. The woman didn't hesitate as he led her away and through the gates of the Elvenking's kingdom, leading her into the green forest. The forest was green and healthy and so the elves of the Woodland Realm were allowed to enter and leave as they pleased. "I wish to show you a place that I find really beautiful."

They found themselves deeper in the woods, starting to get darker due to the dense trees and foliage, their hands still holding onto one another.

The two of them separated and Emdiril frowned as they came to halt in front of a large bush with a stone wall behind it. There seemed no way to get through and Emdiril turned towards the elf a confused look. This is what he saw as beautiful? Legolas' lips twitched into a half smirk before he reached out, pulling the leaves as though they were a door. His actions revealed a small hole in the stone wall and Emdiril kneeled down, looking through. It appeared that this enormous wall of rocks and stones was actually a cave and she looked at Legolas, quirking an eyebrow. "You wish for me to enter?" she asked the elf and he merely nodded, a knowing smile on his face. Emdiril's adventurous side took over, returning the elf's smile and crawling through the small space. Her green eyes widened as she saw a small lake at the back of the cave. A few holes within the cave's walls allowed some natural light to flow in and revealed a small waterfall trickling down the back of the rocks. The woman stood in the enclosed space now, her wide eyes scanning the area – Legolas hadn't lied when he said it was beautiful. Although the stones and ground beneath them was hard, the sound of the waterfall and the calmness of the place gave off a peaceful atmosphere. Emdiril could understand why Legolas would like to come here ever so often, seeing as he was the Prince she supposed he did not get a lot of time to himself. The blond elf now stood at the side of her and sighed in content.

There were rocks of various sizes surrounding the lake and Legolas walked and sat on one, taking in the peace this place brought him. Emdiril watched him, a smile spreading on her face and her heart warmed at his actions. She meant enough to him for him to share this place with her. The redhead followed after the elf and sat at the edge of the lake. She hummed to herself as she took off her shoes and dipped her feet in the cold water and it made Legolas smile.

"You like this place?" he asked softly, watching the woman curiously. She had pulled up the skirt of her dress slightly to avoid it getting wet and leaned backwards on her arms, looking calmer than he had ever seen her before. A soft smile was still evident on her face.

"Aye. It's beautiful." The woman tilted her face to the side to face him, taking in his beautiful and handsome face. His cheekbones were well defined, his hair was never messy and his eyes were as blue as the sky. Somehow Emdiril had never noticed just how beautiful this elf was and her heart seemed to pound harder in her chest as she caught him watching her.

"I come here when I need peace or if I need time to think." Legolas explained, his eyes still curiously watching the beautiful woman. She seemed almost shy now and her heart beat loudly in her chest which amused the elf. "I thought you might want to do the same."

"That is very kind of you, Legolas." The woman smiled fondly at the blond elf before she averted her gaze to her feet which were still in the clear water. Her mind wandered to another elf and her face almost immediately dropped; she would miss Haldir. A hand found itself on her shoulder and Emdiril nearly jumped as her thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Something troubles you, mellon."It was a statement, not even a question. Legolas had grown to read her well and so he moved to sit closer beside her. He imitated her earlier actions and took off his elven shoes which surprised the woman. He too allowed his feet to hang in the water and he faced the woman now, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. He deeply cared for the red-haired woman and longed to make her feel better. Emdiril forced a small smile and she nodded her head in confirmation.

"Yes. Haldir leaves tomorrow." There was no reason why she could not trust Legolas – though she had her suspicions at first, he had proven to be a good companion and had never forced her to talk about anything she did not want to discuss.

"I see." Legolas said simply, his lips pressed together in a thin line as an unfamiliar emotion took over. He wondered what it was but decided to shake off the feeling, feeling as though his friend needed his full attention. "You do not wish for him to leave?"

"I mean, I have not known him for long, but he does have a special place in my heart." Emdiril explained to the elf, but also to herself. It was not easy for the proud woman to admit, but the Marchwarden, although she found him to be arrogant, had grown on her immensely and saying goodbye would be difficult.

Legolas tried to understand what she was saying, but struggled. The elf was not very experienced with feelings such as these and therefore was unsure of how he could comfort the woman. Emdiril seemed to notice his struggles and laid her head upon his shoulders, sighing softly. She was grateful for the elf's support regardless of whether he knew what to do or not – she found it was one of the Prince's more lovable traits. Legolas smiled softly and rested the side of his head on hers and together they sat, letting the peaceful atmosphere the lake provided take over. However the unfamiliar feeling never left Legolas and it bugged the proud elf. His chest felt as if a hole was being cut through it whenever he thought of the woman next to him and the Marchwarden.

Emdiril played with her red hair anxiously as she waited in her room, biting on the insides of her cheeks. She had had a good afternoon with Legolas and now it was time for her time with Haldir. She had debated whether she should change but decided against it – it was only Haldir after all.

The woman jumped in her skin as she heard the knock and her heart started pounding within her chest. After this meal she would find out everything about herself and her ways and she simply did not believe she was ready. She gulped nervously as she opened the door but could not help the joy she felt as she saw Haldir. He had changed into a simpler light blue tunic which complimented his eyes and a fond smile was tugging on his lips.

"Good evening." He greeted her and bowed his head. She returned the favour before they walked towards the food hall, engaging in casual conversation. Never had Emdiril thought he would brighten her days the way he did.

After their meal, the pair took off to the library and Emdiril's nerves got the better of her. Her jaw clenched as she stood by the table they usually occupied and she looked down, breathing in and out heavily in order to calm herself. Having noticed her unease, Haldir stood in front of her and cupped her cheek in his hand and tilted her head upwards.

"Emdiril, if you are not prepared to-"

"No." she interrupted him, her green eyes on his blue ones. She placed a hand on top of his and sent him a reassuring smile. "I wish to do this with you here."

Haldir could not help the wide, toothy smile that took over and he nodded once, taking his hand away from her face and gesturing for her to sit first, which she did. Once again, they sat for hours and she had learned a lot. She was a Child of the Earth. Destined to fight the bad. However she found that there were only three of her kind which was a lot to take in. If there were only three of her kind, then what were her parents? Were they really just mere humans? What had become of them? The woman squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting tears to fall once more. Haldir's hand found itself to her back, rubbing it in an attempt to soothe her and the woman shook her head lightly, releasing a deep breath of air.

Emdiril's eyes suddenly snapped open as her hand grasped around the two pendants her parents had granted her, the shade of green replaced with a glowing yellow and she stood up, her chair falling backwards from the sudden movement. Haldir stood as she did, his hand on her shoulder.

"Emdiril?" he spoke, apprehension evident in his voice. He shook her gently, but to no avail; she was practically unresponsive.

The woman could not hear him, visions filling her mind – She saw her parents and then in the next Elrond arrived. Emdiril saw her mother and even her father plead with Elrond to take her into her family. She vividly remembered the day Elrond took her. Her parents had told her she was going on an adventure and she willingly went with the elf lord.

The next vision made her cry out in horror. There was fire everywhere in their beautiful city, her home and people were running and screaming everywhere. Orcs were chasing innocents, spilling blood and murdering people as well as children. The woman watched on in horror as her eyes found one particularly well-dressed woman run down a flight of stairs, with brunette, waist long hair and blue eyes. It was her mother, now standing in the middle of the market, eyes wide and concerned as she watched before her eyes looked around in search of someone. Emdiril felt as though she was right there with them, maybe it was Emdiril her mother was searching for?

"Mama!" she shouted out, tears falling down her cheeks but her mother did not hear her. Her mother was still searching, her eyes wide in horror. It seemed as though the woman could not move, she stood such little distance away but Emdiril could not reach her. Emdiril felt as though her heart was shattering as she watched an arrow hit her mother in the abdomen. The queen of Waterfall City fell.

"NO!" Haldir watched in distress as Emdiril shouted and screamed at things he could not see, and he still desperately tried to take her out of her trance. Her legs had given away and she was now kneeling on the floor, her eyes staring into a blank space. Tears had stained her cheeks and Haldir watched on as the yellow in her eyes faded and her natural, emerald eye colour returned. Haldir grabbed her face in his large hands, using his thumbs to wipe the remaining tears. The Marchwarden's blue eyes bore into hers and it seemed like Emdiril had finally snapped out of it. The blank stare was replaced, sadness and horror taking over as she realised what had happened… She had had a memory. A memory she was not part of, but it occurred to her anyway.

"I saw-"

Her voice broke and she swallowed hard, tears welling up in her eyes once again, "They… They are all gone."

Haldir pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes; he knew who she meant. There were no words he could say to make her feel better for her loss and the death of a loved one was one of the worst things any creature could endure. He sat in front of her, wrapping his arms tightly around the redhead, letting her sob into his chest. The elf's heart went out to her and he wished he could take her pain, but he knew that he could not. Her pain caused him pain, the Marchwarden was deeply affected by Emdiril's moods, whether he liked to admit that or not.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The morning light seeped in hours later and Haldir's face dropped. Morning would mean he would have to depart soon. He opened his eyes and looked upon the woman who had fallen asleep on him once more. She had had a horrible night, but seemed to feel content in his arms, content enough to sleep at least. The Marchwarden gently shook Emdiril to wake her and got a groan in response.

"It's time." He explained to her, his arms never leaving their place around her shoulders. The elf felt her whole body tense as he said his words and he heard the sound of a soft sigh. Emdiril shook her head ever so slightly, not willing to move. She did not want the elf to leave for she had grown close to him. Her body pushed harder against his and she wrapped her arms around his waist, in an embrace. Emdiril could not help the tears that were in her eyes, she was truly upset. The combination of what had happened to her city as well as Haldir leaving proved too much for the woman and so she felt very fragile and vulnerable.

Haldir closed his eyes once more and let her hug him, returning the hug. Leaving her behind would be difficult but he had to. He squeezed her once before letting go of his grip and then moved slowly to stand up, careful not to hurt her. Emdiril remained seated on the floor, her eyes on the floor. She felt as though she would burst out crying if she looked at the blond elf. Slowly, she gathered all her strength and stood up, her eyes still avoiding Haldir. His head abruptly turned to the side as Galadriel called for him in his mind. The elf pressed his lips together in a thin line as he turned his head back towards Emdiril – her green eyes were finally upon him and he forced a small smile. The woman returned his smile with her own and nodded once, silently reassuring him that she would be okay. Extending a hand, Haldir's smile widened. After everything that Emdiril has been through, she still knew how to be brave and he admired that greatly. The redhead grasped his hand and squeezed it softly before she followed him out of the library.

"Will you say your farewell by the gates or do you wish to go to your rooms?" Haldir asked her as they slowly walked through the city of Greenwood. Glances were thrown at them but Emdiril and Haldir did not care for what these elves thought. In this moment it was just the two of them.

"I will go to the gates with you." She replied to him in a whisper before chewing on the insides of her cheeks. Emdiril had never enjoyed saying farewells, she found that she has had to do that way too much.

It was not long until they reached their destination and they found themselves approaching Galadriel and Thranduil, as well as several other Lothlorien guards who had come here with the family.

"My lady, King Thranduil." Haldir said quickly, bowing to them, letting go of Emdiril's smaller hand.

"Haldir, my child. Go for Lothlorien needs you." Galadriel said, her voice filling the atmosphere around her. Concern crossed Haldir's features at Galadriel's words and he nodded firmly, before nodding at the other guards.

"We depart immediately." The elf spoke confidently, authority filling his voice. It was no surprise to Emdiril why no one ever questioned him and respected him so much.

She watched as he stepped forwards to say his farewell to Galadriel, reassuring her that he would take care of her home and afterwards he nodded towards Thranduil. The older elves took this as their cue to leave and the departed back into the cave, both seemingly in deep thought.

A sigh was heard and Emdiril's eyes snapped towards the Marchwarden. His face wore a deep frown and she knew this meant it was time to say goodbye. The woman took hasty steps forwards, her red hair dancing in the wind as she quickly threw herself at the elf, embracing him tightly. The elf was just as quick to catch her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Many emotions filled him and he was fearful he may never see her face again. That thought alone made his heart ache and he squeezed her tighter. He squeezed his eyes shut, wanting to enjoy this moment as much as he possibly could. In that moment, Haldir did not care what the other guards thought of him.

Emdiril slowly let go of him and took a single step backwards, her eyes stinging with unshed tears and she forced a smile on her face.

"Safe travels, Haldir."

Haldir's hands cupped her cheeks and he stepped forwards, pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Part of him desired more, but he knew he could not for it could make their farewell even more painful.

"Farewell, Emdiril." His words came out as a low whisper before he offered her one more smile.

The Marchwarden then turned towards his fellow guards and nodded his head, his face not giving away any emotions before they started walking through the deep forest.

Emdiril watched their frames become smaller and smaller within the trees for she felt stuck. Her legs were not willing to move as deep loss took over her emotions. Tears were now freely running down both of her cheeks as she sobbed quietly and her legs finally gave away as she fell to her knees.

The woman must have sat there caught up in her emotions for hours as she had not noticed someone approaching. Emdiril cursed herself for being so fragile, she had done nothing productive all day. She had cried a little bit at first, but the rest of the time she had just sat in one spot. The redhead was startled as a hand gripped her shoulder.

"Do not grief for he is not lost." A familiar deep voice filled the air and Emdiril's face turned behind her in surprise.

Of all people, it had been Thranduil to come and see her. His hand left her and his eyes gazed down at the woman…She had looked so out of place and lost after the Marchwarden's departure and somewhere within himself he felt pity for her.

Although she was greatly surprised and apprehensive he would question her once more, she accepted his comfort and offered him a small smile before standing, her hands dusting off dirt that had found itself on her dress. Emdiril then looked upon the Elvenking, her green eyes meeting his icy blue ones.

"Walk with me." It felt like a demand but she did not complain and nodded in response. The two of them walked through the many paths in peace, Thranduil leading her towards his throne room.

"We celebrate Legolas' arrival in two days, he is growing into a fine elf." Thranduil started, his deep voice ringing in her ears. "I wish for him to have a good feast."

"I see…" Emdiril started, though she drifted off as a puzzled look crossed her features. She watched him as he walked towards his throne and sat down, confusion still in the air.

"Come and dine with us that night. He appreciates your companionship."

She blinked a couple of times at his proposition before she quickly nodded her head. If Legolas wished for her to be there, she would be there. Making him happy made her happy.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, sounding a little too excited.

The Elvenking merely nodded and dismissed her with a motion of his hand.

Emdiril hummed softly as she laid on the stone ground within Legolas' hiding place. Haldir's departure still felt heavy on her heart for he had become a great companion. He had a way of making her comfortable.

Her eyes were closed as she listened to the sound of the waterfall, calmness filling her.

"Here you are." A voice came, startling her and making her jump in her skin. Emdiril's green eyes snapped open immediately to see an amused Legolas sitting down on one of the bigger rocks opposite her.

"By the Valar!" she almost shouted before she sat up in her spot, holding onto her chest. Her heart was hammering within it and she shook her head at the blond elf in disproval.

"Has no one ever taught you it was rude to sneak up on a woman, _princeling_?" She cocked her head to the side as she watched him chuckle, a teasing tone filling her voice as she said the last word.

"My apologies. I did not think I had to seeing as you are in _my_ cave." Legolas replied, a playful grin evident on his face. Emdiril stood up in front of him, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I will accept your apology," She took slow steps towards him, smiling sweetly, "but only if you accept mine."

Legolas was shocked when she pushed him backwards, causing him to fall into the cold water of the lake.

Loud laughter erupted from her and she held her stomach as she threw her head back, enjoying this moment. The look on his face and his wide eyes were fantastically amusing to her and she glanced at him.

A soft smile covered his face, her happiness brought him joy and he climbed out of the lake, soft laughter now escaping his lips as well. The elf extended his arms towards the woman and she gasped in horror as she took swift steps backwards.

"No!" Emdiril shouted at Legolas, though she could not help the grin on her face. She shot a glare at him in hope he would not approach further, but this did not stop the stubborn elf.

Legolas laughed as he quickly moved towards her and threw her over his shoulder, not giving her a chance to fight back. She squirmed in his grasp, but he was a lot stronger and he approached the lake once more. It reminded him of times when he was still an elfling and his father's heart was warmer.

"No, no!" she tried again through her loud laughter, trying to get out of his grip by squirming and gently hitting his back but to no avail.

Legolas stopped in front of the lake and attempted to throw her in, chuckling. She got a hold of his arms however and took him by surprise as they both fell into the water.

Emdiril surfaced first and she gasped for air, her wet hair sticking to her face as she swam to the edge of the lake and Legolas surfaced not soon after. They both swam closely to each other and their eyes met as they burst into fits of laughter. She placed her hands against his chest as they laughed, his laughter a melody to her ears. In that moment she felt genuinely happy and she felt young and immature. It had been a long time since she had been able to be a fool.

"I encountered your father earlier." she spoke as she leaned against the rocks in the water, trapped between the wall and the elf.

"Truly?" Legolas looked concerned for a moment as he raised a single eyebrow, "What is it that he wanted?"

"He wished for me to feast with you in two days. He said you enjoy my companionship." Emdiril answered, smiling whole heartedly.

Legolas' cheeks tinted a shade of light pink at her words. "Oh, I see." The elf smiled at the woman, his eyes never leaving her. Her hair was wet and sticking to her face, her hands we placed on his chest. Her dress was a darker shade of purple and stuck to her frame, revealing her curves and shape. Legolas swallowed, thoughts like this should not be entering his mind. However he could not help himself – he thought her to be more beautiful than anyone he had ever seen before. The elf reached out and brushed a strand of hair, which was still stuck to her face, behind her ear. His blue eyes met her emerald ones, holding intensity in them. Excitement filled the elf and he felt his heart sing at how close they were in this moment, his heart hammering away in his chest. He had not felt this feeling before but in a way he enjoyed it.

Emdiril watched the elf carefully. She could feel his heartbeat beneath her palm and hers was beating faster than before as well. The woman was surprised that she never tore her eyes away from his – the intensity his eyes always held was somewhat overwhelming, but in this moment she welcomed it with her whole being. His face moved in closer and she closed her eyes as his nose brushed hers softly. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she could feel his breath on her lips, but before she knew it he broke away and cleared his throat.

"You must be cold in this water." He said rapidly, his cheeks glowing a shade of pink.

Emdiril blinked in surprise; the water had been the least of her concerns and this encounter had made her feel anything but cold. She felt warm on the inside and her brows furrowed slightly as she climbed out. Was he ashamed of what he had nearly done? She ran her hands through her hair and her fingertips came upon the tip of her ears and her face dropped. Maybe he would not settle for anything less than an elf.

The woman shook off her thoughts as she heard him get out of the water himself and she composed herself.

Her mind drifted off to the reason why she had come here. Haldir. He was gone. She inhaled deeply and looked to meet Legolas' eyes.

"I must go back to my chambers and change." She offered him a smile before she took off.

Legolas watched her and cursed himself. What a fool he had been. He shook his head at himself and glanced at the floor. A sigh escaped his lips as he thought of the Marchwarden. He was a good elf and certainly worthy her attention. How could his heart want someone whose heart obviously belonged to another?


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Emdiril threw the last of the books on the floor in frustration. The woman had spent the reminder of the last two days reading every single book and scroll and paper that had had anything to do with the Children of Earth, completely isolating herself. She had been determined to find out more about herself and her powers and the things she could do, but she still felt as though there was much more she had to learn. She silently cursed herself – maybe she hadn't read carefully enough. Squeezing her eyes closed, the redhead released a deep breath, desperately wishing a certain elf could once again help her make sense of the words she read. Emdiril missed Haldir, he had had a way of calming her like no one else could. Her eyes opened to the sound of the door opening – Arwen looked around the library and looked pleased when her blue eyes had found the form of her sister.

"There you are! We were getting worried." The elleth's voice filled the room and Emdiril watched on as Arwen approached her.

"My apologies…" Emdiril spoke lowly after she had cleared her throat. Her eyes fell onto the books on the floor and she pursed her lips. She had neglected her family and she felt terrible for it. The day Elrohir, Elladan, Arwen, Galadriel and herself had left Rivendell she had told herself she would be there and remain strong for those around her and she felt as though she had let them and herself down. Too caught up she had been in her own heritage and history that she had barely spent a moment with them.

Arwen sat next to the redhead, her eyes scanning their surrounding area.

"You read all of this?" She raised delicate eyebrows at Emdiril as she asked her questions, her eyes now on the woman who only nodded her head.

The elf then picked up one of the books and opened it, reading a few lines here and there. "These are about your beings." It was a statement and not a question and with that she closed the book to look at Emdiril, who was was still avoiding her gaze.

"Emdiril." The tone of Arwen's voice was soft yet demanding and Emdiril finally brought herself to look at the beautiful brunette.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you or our brothers. Or even Galadriel." Emdiril spoke hastily, not wishing for anyone to be mad at her. She already felt guilty enough."

"No need. We understand, sister." A smile crept onto Arwen's face and she stood up, extending her hand to the shorter woman, who took it gratefully. After helping Emdiril to her feet, she placed a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Though I understand why you would want to know, these books and stories do not define the beautiful creature you are."

Emdiril could not help the smile that spread over her face and her heart warmed at the elleth's words. Never had Emdiril noticed how mature and wise Arwen was. It was true. Yes, the tale about the cities' destruction were true. However, in no book it was declared how a Child of the Earth was supposed to act or behave like. There were no standards. She nodded her head in response, her red locks falling over her shoulders.

"I shall come with you to see our brothers."

"You cannot."

"What?!" Emdiril's eyes widened at the elleth's response and Emdiril grimaced, a hand finding itself to her brunette hair as she combed through it.

"They are no longer in Greenwood." She explained hesitantly, watching Emdiril's face carefully. Confusion was evident on the redheads' face so Arwen kept explaining.

"Our brothers were not entertained enough and they wished to go to Lothlorien. Galadriel granted them their wish." Emdiril's face dropped at the revelation. The twins had left and they hadn't even said their farewells.

"They did not wish to disturb you when they left." Arwen spoke up again, as though she had read Emdiril's thoughts. The redhead's eyebrows furrowed in a frown and she nodded. She had been quite distant and she could understand why they did not want to disturb her. Whenever she had been distant in the past, for whatever reason, if someone interrupted her she had been quite irritable which no one particularly enjoyed. A sigh escaped her lips and she nodded instead of speaking once again. "Galadriel and I are leaving when night sets in as well. You are welcome to join or stay and read more."

Emdiril bit on the insides of her cheeks and she pondered on the idea. Even though she so longed to see Haldir again, it seemed like such a sudden departure and she would actually miss Greenwood. She had grown fond of the kingdom and the elves within it. Especially Legolas. Her heart was heavy with the thought that she would never have everyone she loves in the same place again. Elrond and Celebrian were in Rivendell and so would Arwen, Elrohir and Elladan be. Haldir and Galadriel would remain in Lothlorien. Legolas would be here in Greenwood. She almost felt as though she did not know where she belonged anymore. The redheaded woman firmly believed that home is not a distinctive place, but that home could also be a person, or in this case an elf. Someone who made you feel welcome and comfortable at all times, no matter what was going on. _Sometimes home is not a place, sometimes home is a pair of eyes and a beating heart._

"I will have to think about it," was her mere response.

"King Thranduil has sent you a dress for today's meal? You have not mentioned you were sharing a meal with him and Legolas?" Emdiril's eyes widened and her mouth shaped an 'o'. The woman had completely forgotten about the Elvenking's invitation. It was not common for elves to actually celebrate events such as conceptions apart from the first moment a young one is conceived, but Emdiril reckoned that since the king had lost his wife, it gave him a fond memory to remember and something to look forward to.

"Oh yes! I should prepare as we speak!" Emdiril nodded her head hastily as she rushed out of the library, her elven sister following suit.

"I can help, if you like." Arwen spoke softly, keeping up with Emdiril's pace.

"I presume you wish to do my hair?" A smirk tugged at the ends of Emdiril's lips as she looked upon the brunette who nodded. "I knew it."

Legolas cleared his throat as he made his way to Emdiril's chambers. He cursed his father for inviting Emdiril. He had not seen her since their awkward encounter in the lake and he did not wish there to be any awkward tension. He was about to knock on the door as it was opened and his eyes widened as he saw Arwen in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Arwen's hand motioning behind her. "She is indoors. I'm sure she will not mind you entering." The brunette smiled at Legolas one last time before departing and Legolas glanced inside.

"Emdiril?" he asked softly as he entered, closing the door behind him. He heard feet shuffling and walking towards the main door hastily and not long after his eyes took sight of Emdiril in a long, dark green gown. It was evident that his father had chosen her attire, it was elegant and fitted the woman perfectly as it showed off her curves in all the right places. Her red hair was done up beautifully and she looked more formal than he had ever seen her. Nonetheless she was a sight to behold and he gulped before offering her a smile.

"You did not have to make such an effort, Emdiril." The elf said, his eyes scanning her once more. "You look beautiful."

Emdiril's cheeks turned pink at the compliment and she waved her hand in dismiss, "It was Arwen. The dress was sent to me by your father. I did not feel like I could refuse."

"I see." Legolas nodded his head once, grimacing. "I wish for you to feel comfortable though."

Emdiril quickly shook her head quickly. "I am comfortable. Though I feel different, it's a good different." The woman offered the elf a reassuring smile as she took a step forward. "Shall we go?"

Legolas returned her smile and nodded his head in response. He was grateful that she did not talk about what had happened the last time they had met, but he could not help himself when he glanced at her while they walked towards the hall they would be feasting in. He felt like she was absolutely beautiful, the way she spoke, the way she walked and everything about her was radiating with beauty. It ached his heart a little as he knew she was not his, nor would she ever be.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Emdiril and Legolas arrived in the throne hall, where they would be feasting today. A large table was set up in the middle of the spacious room and a few elves were still hurrying around to decorate the table with flowers and candles. A band of elves were located in one of the corners of the rooms, playing beautiful melodies and creating a peaceful atmosphere.

One elf moved to stand in front of the pair, bowing to his prince, "King Thranduil wished for me to tell you that he will arrive not too long from now."

The group of elves then hastily left the hall – it almost seemed as though they were afraid of their king and it made Emdiril feel uneasy. Although the Elvenking had been nothing short of polite to her as of late, she still remembered their first formal encounter and how uncomfortable it had made her feel. Under no circumstances did she want this to happen again. Especially considering he probably already knew everything she knew anyway – most of what she had learnt was stood in his library's books after all.

Legolas had sensed her unease and stood in front of her, extending a hand with a charming smile on his face. The elf wanted the woman to enjoy her time here and he hoped that she would not regret He did not mutter a word, but his apparent happiness made Emdiril feel better. The redhead placed her hand in his, a soft smile adorning her face. She raised a brow questioningly as the elf pulled her closer to his body and placed his arms around her waist.

"Dance with me?" The elf used one hand to guide Emdiril's hands on his shoulders, before placing it back around her wait. Emdiril tilted her head to the side, watching the elf – he had a somewhat playful glint in his eyes and the way he asked for a dance made it sound like it was the simplest task in Middle Earth. She nodded her head, a wider smile tugging at the edges of her lips. Emdiril averted her gaze and looked downwards as Legolas watched her. Together they swayed to the music the other elves played, but to Legolas it did not even feel like they had company. His focus was solely on her. The way her nose wrinkled when she laughed, the way she returned his gaze, the touch of her hands on his shoulders, making him feel like his skin was burning through his tunic – All of these things, they made him feel different. It made him feel like a part of him had always been missing and that part was now finally here, right in front of his eyes. That part was beautiful, intriguing and extraordinary and he never craved learning more about someone like he did her.

"This is possibly the first time I have ever seen a strand of your hair not perfectly in place." Emdiril laughed and she proceeded to lift one of her hands, to tuck a strand of hair behind the elf's ear while he simply watched her. Her fingers brushed his ears just a tad and it proved too much for the elf for he closed his eyes in an instant and a low groan rumbled through his chest.

Blushing, Emdiril pulled away from their dance and cleared her throat. She had not anticipated such a reaction.

"I forgot how sensitive Elven ears can be. My apologies." She had learnt about the elves sensitivity. After all she had grown up amongst them.

Legolas opened his eyes, and his lips parted slightly. Emdiril found that the playful glint had vanished and had been replaced with another; one she did not recognise.

"Do not apologise…" Legolas whispered as he quickly moved to close the space between them. His hands cupped her face and his lips found hers in a sudden, but passionate kiss. The elf did no longer possess a single ounce of self-control when it came to the shorter, red haired woman. He could no longer control how he felt about her, he did not even care how she hesitated when his lips found hers. It just felt so right to him. The blond elf proceeded to pull her body against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck, now fully returning the kiss with as much passion as she could muster. Her actions made him smile against her lips and Legolas could have sworn he had never felt so whole.

"LEGOLAS! By the Valar!" Thranduil's voice felt like an arrow through Legolas' heart. He pulled away from Emdiril, who could not even bear to look at the King. The prince was glad that she did not spare his father a glance – what he found was disturbing. He would have expected his father to be shocked, but Thranduil looked angrier than anything. It puzzled the prince as it was the King's idea to invite Emdiril for a meal. Legolas had thought Thranduil had been accepting of her which has pleased him. Though his initial thoughts seemed to be false.

"Legolas, leave." Thranduil said lowly, his icy gaze throwing daggers through Emdiril's head. Legolas stood in front of her to guard her.

"Father, she did not - "

"I said leave!" Thranduil repeated louder, authority taking over. No one dared to speak back to the Elvenking, not even his son.

Legolas' nostrils flared as he stared at his father in disbelief. He motioned to grab a hold of Emdiril's hand but his movements were interrupted by his father's words.

"She is to remain in here, with me." The Elvenking seemed to be calmer now, however his facial expressions told Legolas that his father was infuriated. The younger elf glanced at the woman, whose eyes widened. She did not wish to be alone with Thranduil, especially when angered. Legolas frowned sadly at her before walking towards the entrance where Thranduil stood. He narrowed his eyes in an almost threatening manner at his king before he departed. The last thing the blond elf heard was his father say: "Emdiril, come."

Legolas stood alone in a safe part of his father's woods as he wanted to see the star light. Many things had transpired this day and it was clear his father was not happy with him. This did not mean he regretted his actions by any means. Never before had he felt so whole and fulfilled, his heart had been dancing in his chest and he felt similar feelings radiating of Emidiril.

His heart broke slightly at the thought of the woman. Or should he say something else? He did not know. She was a child of the earth and for that, there was no other label. What had he expected to happen when he kissed her? He shook his head slightly at the thought, wishing it to go away. His father would never accept her as his daughter in law. He would not allow it. The great king of the Woodland Realm had made it clear that he accepted no less than an elf to become his son's wife. Legolas still had his father's look of disapproval on his mind. Not only had Thranduil caught them, but he also beckoned Emdiril to follow after him straight away; the poor prince had had no chance to explain himself to her or his father for that matter.

Legolas' body tensed as he heard soft footsteps approach. He knew it would be the woman his heart had chosen. Yet they could not be. It was forbidden. The elf kept his sight firmly in front of him, not wanting to look at the fiery red-haired woman. Too deep his embarrassment was.

Emdiril however did not stop walking at the lack of recognition. She approached him, tears sparkling her eyes. Thranduil had not been nice to her, even banished her from his woodland. No one dared to get this close to his only heir without his knowing or permission. Thranduil had been curious of her and her powers, but not at the cost of his son. Whatever his son thought he felt for this creature, it could not be real. It was not real to the king. He had never met anyone quite like her. For the elf-king was concerned, she could be dangerous, and he would not lose another loved one.

Emdiril came to a halt a short distance behind Legolas and fiddled with the sleeves of her dress. Her green eyes stared at the back of Legolas, wishing for him to look at her. Did he regret his actions?

"About what did my father speak with you?" Legolas' voice broke the silence. His tone was soft though his eyes remained ahead as stubbornness fronted.

Emdiril shifted uncomfortably, her eyes settling on a trunk beside her. She too did not wish to look at him, knowing what she had to do. "He does not wish for me to remain here, I shall depart now with Arwen and Galadriel to Lothlorien," she answered the prince's question, her voice cracking with emotion. She had been caught off guard by Legolas' actions and she simply had not had enough time to think about everything concerning the elf. This all seemed so sudden to her and she felt as though the ground was crumbling beneath her. One moment she was truly happy for something to take it away from her. Legolas' head turned slightly at this revelation, his eyes closing for a moment. The elven prince knew his father well and so he was not surprised by his actions. Circumstance had made the great ruler of this realm cruel and cold. A soft sigh escaped his lips. He wished for his father to understand his love for this incredible being behind him. Legolas couldn't bear to see her leave for his heart sang for her. Never had he felt like this for any elleth. After releasing another deep breath, Legolas turned to his side to see her. She stood there, her beautiful eyes shining with tears and her head low. Her usual happiness was replaced with sorrow and sadness. Part of the elf wanted to approach her, hold her and make her forget her worries. He wanted to take her pain and replace it with love. However, the other part knew he could not. Emdiril looked up after a while when she had noticed him turning around and her eyes found his. Amazement filled her, never would she forget those striking blue eyes. Yet, he would forget hers soon enough.

"I shall try and convince him otherwise. I do not wish for you to leave and- "

"No, you cannot. It's your king's command for me to leave." Emdiril cut in, her emerald eyes still on his blue ones. Legolas suddenly approached her, taking large quick steps towards her. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and gazed down at her. His thumb caressed her cheeks gently, wiping away the tears that had escaped her eyes. "No. I cannot have you leave." He shook his head ever so slightly to prove his point. Emdiril squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the intensity and love his own held.

"Can you not see?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper. His tone of voice was so soft, he almost sounded vulnerable and for that reason Emdiril opened her eyes to gaze at him. "Can you not see what you do to me?"

His eyebrows were knitted together, his striking blue eyes searching hers. Her breathing became heavier and increased, she did not know it was possible for her heart to beat as fast as it did. She mirrored his expression, as one of his hands reached down to grab hers. Her eyes flickered to their hands for only a second before her eyes found his again and he placed her hand over his chest. She felt his heartbeat, his heart was too pounding heavily and quickly. "Can you _feel_ what you do to me?" He asked then. Emdiril opened her mouth to speak but could not muster any words. "I…" she drifted off again as she tore her eyes away from the beautiful elf in front of her. Legolas released a soft sigh. How could he possibly think that someone as extraordinary as her would love him? His jaw clenched he looked above her head. He started to pull away from the woman but she grabbed onto his tunic, keeping him in place. He looked downward again, confusion etched across his handsome face.

"Legolas, I… _Guren min gaim lín_ " she confessed, one of her hands reaching up to touch his face. She could feel her own cheeks burning as a blush crept onto her face. She bit down on her bottom lip as she waited for an answer, chewing on it lightly. For so long she had been lying to herself, telling herself he was a companion, a friend when in reality he had always been a little more. The first time she had placed her eyes on him there was something about him that pulled her towards him. Emdiril felt as though she had never met such a pure elf, she adored him. His own eyes were filled with surprise and love. A small smile tugged onto the corners of his lips. Words couldn't describe how happy her words made him – his heart was singing with joy. His eyes flickered between her lips and her eyes and everything around them was lost. His heart urged him to lean down and kiss her, so he slid one of his hands on her back, while the other cupped her cheek. He leaned in and hesitantly brushed his lips against hers. Emdiril's eyes fluttered closed and she returned the tentative kiss. After a brief moment, Legolas pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers. His eyes opened and searched her face – This time when he kissed her she didn't look shocked. She looked content and this gave him the confidence to kiss her again, this time more passionately. She returned his kiss with everything she had and circled her arms around his neck, pulling him closer against her body. Nothing else mattered; the two were lost in each other's warmth and love. Legolas' arm wrapped around her waist, kissing her like he never thought he would kiss anyone. Love had been important to elves and the feeling had been explained to him, but he had always seen it as surreal. He felt it was impossible to feel so happy and _whole_ but this moment, this kiss and this woman proved otherwise. His thumb trailed small circles on the fabric of her gown as he slowly pulled away for breath. Emdiril felt disappointment wash over her at the loss of his lips against hers, but she too was out of breath. She wasn't going to complain.

" _Le melithon anuir_ " he spoke softly to her. It was a promise. No matter what or who tried to get between them, no matter what they would go through and what obstacles they would encounter, he would love her. The elf knew in his heart that she was the one for him and he trusted his heart. He would love her forever.

"No." His eyes snapped open as she pressed both her hands firmly against the sides of his head. She knew what she had to do – they were not permitted to be together and she did not want him to suffer heartbreak. So she had to do the next best thing, she had to make him forget about her. Emdiril never liked using her powers to influence someone's mind, but she felt as though this was necessary. "You will _not_ remember me, or your love for me." Tears were streaming down her face as she said those words. Her heart was shattering into a million pieces as she revisited the memories they had together in his mind and erased them. His stare turned blank as he could not control what was going on. "However, you will keep this pendant," Emdiril stated, reaching around her neck and loosening one of her parents' pendants. Elrond had told her that these were used as a gift of love. She had promised herself that she too would give one to her loved one. And it was him. It would always be him. It had to be – she had never seen anyone look at her this way before. She reached out and hung the crystal around his neck and tucked it beneath his tunic. "For it is a token of love."

Legolas stood still, his face void of any emotion. He hadn't moved when she started her magic on him. Emdiril pressed her lips against his cheek, clenching her eyes shut. Her heart was breaking more each second that passed – it was true; he would not remember her, but she would remember him. After lingering a few seconds, she turned on her heel and left the woods. She got her horse and left Mirkwood for good. Arwen and Galadriel and the few Lothlorien guards had been waiting for her not too far away. Emdiril offered them a small, forced smile before the group made their journey for Lothlorien. A single hand grasped her remaining pendant and she squeezed it in her hand. She had not anticipated that she would give one of them away so soon. Part of her wondered whether she had made the right decision but no one made her feel the way Legolas had. He accepted her fully, embraced her powers, took her for who she was and loved her regardless. Tears were filling her eyes as they rode their horses along the path, her lips still tickling from their bittersweet last kiss. She would always remember it, even if he did not. His heart was safe of heartbreak, he would not remember and he would not have to feel this pain. Just that fact alone gave Emdiril a sense of relief. Only one of them had to live with this pain.

Legolas snapped out of his trance a mere few moments later. He shook his head, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What was he doing here? He entered his father's hall a short while after.

"Legolas." His father's deep voice called out. He was sitting on his throne like a statue, barely moving his face to see his son.

"Ada." Legolas replied, watching his father. He did not look amused or happy.

"Our last guest has left now." Thranduil said slowly, carefully watching Legolas' reaction. Legolas merely nodded his head once, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"Aye." Legolas nodded his head again and then departed towards his chambers. Who was this guest his father was talking about.

* * *

 _Guren min gaim lín – "My heart is in your hands."_

 _Le melithon anuir_ – _"I will love you forever"_


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** Hi guys! As you may have noticed this story has only recently been added to this site! I had it uploaded before but decided to delete it and edit it, this was caused by a writer's block that lasted for over a year! However I am now back and I uploaded many chapters in one. I know this means there is a lot to read at once so to those of you who have stuck by my story and read it all already, thank you! Any reviews would of course be appreciated. Anyway, let's resume with the story! :)

* * *

Chapter 11

Days had passed and Emdiril was glad that they had reached the outskirts of Lothlorien. Compared to the elves surrounding her she needed more rest and she was starting to struggle. All she wanted was a nice, comfortable bed and some well-deserved rest.

Occasionally her mind would wander to the elf she had left behind in Greenwood. Legolas had been so stubborn, he had not wanted her to leave him and he had shown his loyalty towards her, only to have it all taken away. A sigh escaped Emdiril's lips and she cast her glance downwards. The blank look in his eyes plagued her mind. She found herself wishing that her powers had not worked on him and that he would remember, but she knew better than that.

" _Hiril vuin"_ a masculine voice caused Emdiril to look forward. Stood in front of them were two elves, guards of Lothlórien Emdiril assumed. They bowed their heads in respect at Galadriel and the group behind her, their long blond hair falling over their shoulders.

" _Mae g'ovaennen!"_ the other elf said, he was a little shorter than the other.

"Orophin, Rúmil," Galadriel smiled at the two elves and nodded her head in recognition.

Orophin started murmuring but Emdiril felt too weary to attempt listening in for her use of magic had weakened her greatly. She noticed the shorter guard glance at her curiously occasionally. Truth be told, although she saw Galadriel and Celeborn as family she had never been to Lórien and had never met the Galadhrim. The redhead wondered whether the guard had heard about her and she shifted uncomfortably on her horse.

Arwen, whose horse was beside hers, nudged her in the arm and smirked down at the woman. "Looks like you have an admirer," she whispered lowly and Emdiril's eyes widened significantly, making the elf chuckle.

"Arwen!" Emdiril sent her a glare before she shook her head. A smile crept upon her features though as she heard Arwen laugh louder, "You are unbelievable."

"My children," Galadriel's soothing voice sounded like singing to Emdiril's ears. Her green eyes found those of the wise elf and she smiled at her, "We shall now enter Lothlórien. Orophin and Rúmil will guide us. You may walk or you may continue on horseback." The blonde then turned back forward as Emdiril jumped of her horse, patting it's back. One of the guards offered to walk it for her and she nodded her head in appreciation.

The taller guard guided the way through the woods while the other elf walked with Arwen and Emdiril.

" _Pedig edhellen_? _Im Rúmil_ ," The guard rose an eyebrow at Emdiril, wondering if she understood what he had said. He was curious about her.

" _Im Emdiril,_ " she replied, nodding her head to confirm her knowledge of Elvish.

" _Ne vedui!_ Orophin, I was right!" he called out to the other guard walking at the front of the group, who only shook his head in response. Emdiril watched on as Arwen's steps became quicker, leaving Emdiril and Rúmil to speak among themselves.

"Excuse me?" Emdiril asked softly, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion at the elf who was walking beside her. Rúmil noticed and a soft laugh escaped his lips before he placed a hand on his chest.

" _Goheno nin_ ," he started, his blue eyes finding her face, "Haldir has spoken about you a lot."

Emdiril felt her heart jump a beat at the mention of the Marchwarden's name and she opened her mouth to reply, only to shake her head in response. Haldir was too arrogant and too proud to speak of anyone but himself. She knew they had grown close in the past but she had not expected him to speak her name.

"I speak the truth. He says he met you on the journey to Greenwood," Rúmil explained further as the pair of them walked in perfect sync.

"He has, yes," the woman nodded her head as she glanced at the elf beside her, "How do you know of Haldir?" she asked, quirking a delicate brow.

"Haldir is brother to me and Orophin."

"Oh. My apologies." Emdiril scolded herself but the elf beside her merely laughed.

"Do not apologise. Haldir does not often speak of relatives, or anyone," he smiled at her reassuringly, " _Pedathanc hi sui vellyn?_ "

"Yes, we may speak as friends now," Emdiril returned the elf's smile, Rúmil was friendly which she felt was refreshing.

"What else has Haldir said?" she asked as she crossed her arms across her chest to keep warm.

"Haldir tells me you are quite stubborn."

Emdiril laughed out loud and she rolled her eyes. Of course he would say something like that. Rúmil joined in laughing and the pair of them engaged in small talk as they walked.

It had started raining and Emdiril hugged her cloak tightly around her body as she looked around Caras Galadhon. She had to hold her hood in place for the city was built around the top of a huge tree and her green eyes sparkled with amazement. The woman had heard of Lothlórien's beauty, but seeing it for herself was truly mesmerizing. She had not even noticed Arwen and Galadriel climb off their horses and they soon started climbing an enormous staircase. Rúmil still walked beside her but had not spoken for a while, giving her time to get to know her new surroundings. Galadriel turned around as they stopped in front of another flight of stairs to smile at Arwen and Emdiril. Orophin left her side and stood next to his brother, waiting for the lady to dismiss them.

"My children," Galadriel started, looking at each of them for a split second before her head turned towards the staircase. Lord Celeborn was descending down the stairs and Emdiril fought the urge to laugh. Every elf she encountered had been so beautiful and Celeborn was just another example. Although she had grown up around elves, she occasionally still felt out of place. Celeborn stood next to Galadriel and Emdiril could have sworn that she had never seen such a beautiful pair.

" _Mae g'ovannen._ Rúmil, my child, show Emdiril to her domain. You may go back to your duties afterwards."

Everyone nodded their heads and went their separate ways with Emdiril following Rúmil through the maze of different flets. She felt amazed that she had her own but figured that each member of the family had one.

"Aye. This one is yours," Rúmil motioned his hand towards one of the flets and opened the door for her.

"Thank you," Emdiril smiled in appreciation as she scanned the interior briefly, before settling her eyes back on the elf, "You must now go back to the borders, yes?" Rúmil nodded in response as he returned her smile. "When will you be back?"

"I have two more nights at the border before I return."

"I see," Emdiril looked around at their surroundings and inwardly decided she would stroll through the city before resting, "until then."

" _Na lû e-govaned 'wîn_ " Rúmil spoke before he nodded his head in respect and departed. The elf soon disappeared in the swarm of other elves who were hurrying towards their flets. The rain had increased and Emdiril looked up at the sky. Dark clouds hung low over the city and the rain fell heavily on her face. A small smile spread across her face for she felt the rain was refreshing and she took a deep breath of air. With a swift movement she closed the door to her flet and descended down the pathway for curiosity took over. Her green eyes scanned the many different flets as she walked and for once she felt at peace. Thoughts of Legolas had plagued her mind for many days and Emdiril felt as though she could finally take a breather and take joy in something.

As Emdiril rounded a corner she collided with a hard chest, making her fall backwards. Hurrying to get back on her feet, she avoided glancing at whoever it was, she felt too embarrassed.

"Apology accepted." An all too familiar voice rung in her ears and her eyes darted upward immediately. In front of her stood Haldir, his posture was full of authority and his face barely held any emotion. This was the Haldir she had first met. Arrogant, proud, annoying. He had not even taken the time to look at her properly and therefore had not recognised her.

"Aye. You really have not changed." she rolled her eyes as her hand moved upwards to remove her hood and was pleased to see the shock on the Marchwarden's face.

"Emdiril?" his voice had somehow softened and he quickly cleared his throat.

A smile tugged at the corners of Emdiril's lips as she folded her arms across her chest, tapping her foot on the floor. She stared at him with stern, hard eyes for she wanted to make him feel as uncomfortable as he would allow.

"I had not been expecting you here," Haldir stated as he regained his composure and returned her stare, "It's raining, _aphado nin._ " His voice was filled with authority and it made Emdiril snort as she took quick steps to follow the elf in the opposite direction, back towards her flet. Part of her wanted to retaliate but she knew it was to no use. If she had to choose between exploring Lothlórien and speaking with Haldir she would choose the latter.

Haldir soon opened the door to her flet and for the first time she entered her new room, the Marchwarden following her in swiftly.

Emdiril took off her cloak and hung it over a chair in the corner before she turned to face the elf who looked her over. Her hair was damp now and her cheeks had turned red from the cold.

"Proud Emdiril could not stand few days apart? And so followed me to my home?" Haldir tilted his head to the side as he smirked at the woman who shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh, dear Haldir. I am not the one speaking about you with my siblings. It's truly heart-warming," Emdiril feigned a smile and narrowed her eyes at the Marchwarden whose eyes widened for a split second before he laughed.

"You never fail to surprise me with your fiery responses," he said as he took a step forward to place a hand on her shoulder, "Welcome to Lothlórien."

Emdiril placed her hand over his and closed her eyes, taking in his familiarity. She felt so content and comforted around him but she did not understand why or how he had such an impact on her. She stared at the elf, his hair was also damp but still perfectly in place and his blue eyes held her gaze. Feeling her cheeks heat up she turned swiftly, not wanting him to see her in such state. She walked towards the bed in the centre of the flet and sat down on it, sighing in relief.

"What brings you here so soon?" he followed her and sat at the edge of the bed, careful not to trespass her personal space. Haldir's blue eyes found her face and he patiently waited for her answer.

"Thranduil wished for me to leave and so I did," she replied bluntly and she scoffed at herself, "I am sorry. It's a rather long story and that was the simplest way of explaining it."

"I see…" Haldir drifted off and Emdiril could tell that he did not understand like he claimed. He really did not understand how anyone would not want her presence around them. The woman was like a star, every time she smiled the room would light up and her presence managed to make people feel hopeful and happy. At least that was what she did for him.

"You may sit back. We are friends." Emdiril spoke softly as she laid down on her back. Her eyes were on the ceiling and she smiled as she felt Haldir move closer towards her to get himself comfortable. They stayed like this comfortably for what felt like hours, only occasionally engaging in conversation. Emdiril found this to be very special and it proved to her that the two of them had really grown closer in their time shared in Greenwood. They merely enjoyed each other's company and felt content. She glanced over at him for a split second, he had his eyes closed and his chest was rising and falling evenly. If he weren't an elf, she'd believe him to be asleep. She turned her head back towards the ceiling and closed her eyes as well, humming a familiar melody in content.

It was Haldir's turn to glance at her now, her voice having caught his undivided attention. He recognised the song as an Elvin one and simply stared at her, letting her humming carry him away. Emdiril looked so peaceful and innocent, she reminded him of a flower. The elf turned on his side as he continued to gaze at her, his head resting on a propped up arm. He had wanted so badly to reach out to her but he could not. Instead he simply enjoyed her presence and watched over her. His eyes scanned her features – the way her long eyelashes were perfectly curled, her plump, full red lips. His eyes carried on looking over her body and he noticed the single pendant between her collarbones and his eyebrows knitted together. Clenching his fists, he got up suddenly.

" _Man ceril?_ " Emdiril shot up from her bed, confusion evident on her face. His face looked stone cold as he pressed his lips together in a thin line.

" _Boe i 'waen,_ " he spoke quickly, the tone of voice was lower than usual and Emdiril did not fail to notice his clenched fists. Instinctively she reached out to grab his hands for his actions worried her. She longed to know what was wrong and why he had to suddenly depart. Haldir simply stared down into her eyes before he glanced towards her chest for a second. When he looked back into her eyes they were filled with nothing but pain and Emdiril looked at him worriedly.

" _Ollo vae,_ " he nodded his head in respect before he pulled his hands away and left her flet without another word.

Emdiril still stood in place, her mind trying to process the recent events. Sighing, she decided against following him as he had made it clear he wished to be alone. The redhead changed into her nightgown and laid down to rest. Her hand grasped onto her pendant and her eyes widened in horror when it dawned on her – he knew.

Of course he knew. Hours Haldir had spent reading up on her home, her nature and most importantly her family. The Riverstones who passed on their necklaces to the person they loved. Haldir had spent enough time around her to know she had had both. Now she was in Lothlorien, she only had one. Emdiril sighed, closing her eyes in thought. She hadn't expected such a reaction of Haldir. Should a friend not be happy when the other finds love? Or was Emdiril perhaps more to the Marchwarden than he showed. Emdiril pondered whether she had just been blind to his love. It hurt her knowing he could be hurt. That she was the reason for his hurt. Things in life were never simple.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It shouldn't have mattered, should it? Night time had fallen and Emdiril still laid in her bed, her eyes still on the ceiling. She listened to the thunder of the storm, the way the raindrops landed on the walls of her home and the ground beneath her. She tried to focus on the sounds, she tried to use those sounds to calm down, but to no avail. The entire journey she had dreamed of rest and sleep and now, after her encounter with Haldir she was wide awake. Her brain would not shut off, no matter what she tried. All her thoughts continuously flooded back to the look Haldir had given her. She had never seen his face filled with so much emotion, and somehow she wished she hadn't ever laid eyes upon it. The hurt in his eyes made her feel like a dagger was continuously prodding her heart and caused her unimaginable pain. Emdiril was confused as to why, why was she so hurt herself? Why was him noticing the missing pendant so important to her? Why was it important to him? Sighing, Emdiril squeezed her eyes shut and forced her thoughts elsewhere. Another pair of blue eyes found their way into her mind and she knew too well whose they were. Her hand found its way back to the pendant and she wrapped her hand around it carefully – there was no doubt about how much she missed Legolas. He had this ability to make her feel free and he had been so unpredictable. The prince of Greenwood had never treated her any differently than his own kin. He had been curious but not pushy. Emdiril wondered what he would be doing now she had left and her thoughts continued to stay with the blond elf until she fell into a deep slumber.

Two days later Emdiril sat on a nearby bench. She had spent the majority of her time trying to locate the Marchwarden but had had no success in doing so. The storm had passed and was replaced by sunshine. The rays of the sun were reflected by droplets on the various different flowers and plants and Emdiril never wanted to forget this beautiful sight. An approaching figure soon caught the redhead's attention and she lifted her head to find an elf stood by her side. She recognised him to be Orophin, one of Haldir's brothers.

"He came to the border soon after you arrived." The elf spoke as he continued to stand up straight. Emdiril noticed his mature demeanour and wondered whether he was the eldest of the brothers. Her brows furrowed though at his statement and she wondered why he felt the need to tell her this.

"I see," Emdiril started. She meant to say more, but no words would leave her mouth.

"Haldir has asked me to tell you. He has told me that he had not said his farewells in the correct manner," Orophin eyed the available space next to the woman and motioned towards it, "May I?"

Emdiril nodded her head and was pleasantly surprised by how well-mannered this elf had been. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, both of them enjoying the views Lothlórien offered them. The woman heard the elf clear his throat and she cast him a glance. His lips were pursed and he seemed to be elsewhere for a second before he returned her glace and narrowed his eyes.

"Haldir did not act himself when he arrived at the border. Have you any idea as to why?"

Emdiril averted her gaze and thought back to the night he had left and wrapped her arms protectively around her abdomen in an attempt to comfort herself.

"I am confused myself. He reacted to something about me in a way I had not expected. I have not seen him since."

"He cares about you, truly." Orophin stated as he shifted in his seat. He knew his brother well. Haldir found it hard to form a bond with any female, yet Emdiril had enchanted him with her unique charms. She seemed calm and serene now, but Haldir had also described her as temperamental and sarcastic.

"Yes. He has been a dear friend to me." She smiled a small smile as she looked upon the elf, thinking back to how their friendship had developed.

Orophin returned her smile and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. He got up from his seat and said his farewell to Emdiril. The woman was so blissfully unaware of Haldir's feelings for her, yet it was not his place to tell. Time would come where true feelings would be revealed.

Emdiril watched the elf leave before her eyes widened –

 _Emdiril,_ a voice within her called out, _come here child._

It was Galadriel wishing for her presence and Emdiril would not be one to keep the Elvin lady waiting.

Arriving at the platform she had seen Galadriel and Celeborn last, Galadriel greeted her with a pleasant smile before guiding her away.

"I sense unease at the borders. Do you feel it, child?" Galadriel asked in a calm and serene manner as the two of them continued walking at a slow pace. The elf's question caught Emdiril off guard for the Elvin lady had never sought her council or asked her thoughts. She thought that Galadriel was perhaps testing her. Stopping in her tracks, Emdiril closed her eyes in an attempt to focus on anything that was unusual – and there was.

"Aye, I feel something," Emdiril started as a shiver went down her spine, "it feels odd." She opened her eyes then and looked upon the beautiful frame of Galadriel. She nodded her head in agreement.

"I agree. It is something foreign, yet it is known." She spoke slowly as she intertwined her hands before her.

"Or perhaps someone." Emdiril blurted out and cursed herself for it. No one was wiser than the lady and no one dared to try undermining her. She pressed her lips together in a thin line and felt relief wash over her as Galadriel smiled.

"You have grown to become a smart lady and have gotten to know your unique powers well, young one. You now must try to embrace them fully and trust your instincts," Galadriel started before her blue eyes hardened, "Tolo, Emdiril. It's drawing closer." She gently turned Emdiril by the shoulder and walked back to where they have come from. As they arrived Emdiril saw a crowd of guards who all ushered to the side as the lady became present. Galadriel and Emdiril pushed through the guards and Galadriel found her spot beside Celeborn whereas Emdiril only stared at who was in front of her. There stood Haldir, his face as grim as ever with a stranger, holding onto the stranger's arm firmly. He was talking to Celeborn, but Emdiril could not hear. The man's clothes were ripped and dirty, as well as his skin and he could barely stand. His arms were tied behind his back and Emdiril could tell that the ropes had been tied too tightly around his wrists. Her eyes found her way back to Haldir who had yet to lay eyes on her. She had never seen him act in such a ruthless manner and it appalled her.

"He claims he got lost after his village was attacked." Haldir said, the tone of his voice was harsh and he stared at the man in front of him with hard, calculating eyes.

"Lone survivor." Haldir scoffed now as he let go of the man, who in turn fell to his knees. He groaned out in pain and his breathing was fast, yet Haldir felt no regret.

Almost against her will, Emdiril stepped forward and knelt down beside the man. His eyes were grey and his dirty-blond hair was kept shorter than any hair she had seen. It was evident that he was exhausted and the fact he was treated so poorly by an elf she had grown so much respect for made her blood boil. Somehow she felt protective over this person, yet she did not know the reason why.

"Step back, _Lady Emdiril_ ," Haldir spoke as he pulled her up from the floor by her arm. The way he said her name only made her angrier and she yanked her arm away from him, sending the Marchwarden a nasty glare. Part of her felt as though he was being rude and insensitive only because of what he had found the night of her arrival – and she was partly right. He had been in a foul mood since. Haldir had felt for her so strongly and he had not known how to react to the news of her love for the Greenwood prince.

"Manners, aye? Maybe you should learn some for times you greet strangers instead of treating them as prisoners!" she sneered, her nostrils flaring and her eyes glowing yellow with rage. For a moment, Haldir's eyes widened for he was taken aback by her reaction but he took a step forward and returned her glare, his icy stare causing a shiver to go down her spine.

"Children," Celeborn spoke up, making Haldir and Emdiril stand down and they turned their faces to look towards him.

"We shall grant this man shelter for I sense great distress within him," Galadriel spoke evenly as Emdiril knelt back down to lay a supporting hand on the man's back. His breathing hitched and he suddenly looked up, his eyes glowing a familiar yellow, causing Emdiril to jump back slightly. Her brows furrowed and she stared at him hard. It occurred to her that he was what Galadriel and her had been speaking of – familiar, but not familiar at all. She could feel his powers surrounding him, almost as if they were pulling her closer to him which explained her protectiveness of him. She looked at Galadriel with big eyes and all she received was a nod in return.

"He is like me."

* * *

After being dismissed, Emdiril had led the man to a visitor's flet and helped him to bed. He had truly been exhausted and Emdiril could only imagine what he had gone through. It made sense, the story that Haldir had told – his village being attacked, him surviving – it was the perfect test to see if he was worthy enough to be a Child of the Earth. It was cruel and heart breaking and Emdiril had never realised how thankful she had been for Elrond to take her into his home.

Sighing, she turned the last corner to her flet and stopped her footsteps once she saw who was waiting in front of her door. Haldir himself stood there and he had already noticed her presence. He stared at her, his lips in a thin line and arms crossed in front of his chest. Deciding she was not going to back down, she pursed her lips and approached him, trying her hardest to keep a straight face.

"Have you not got duties at the border?" she asked nonchalantly, in an attempt to send him away.

"No, I have requested to keep an eye on our new visitor." He replied, his eyes still as cold as ice. The pair of them stood in front of the door, simply staring at each other, each of them trying to figure out what else to say.

"I have been assigned that duty already," Emdiril shrugged her shoulders before she turned her body to open the door only to have it forced shut by a strong hand. Clenching her jaw, she turned her face to glare at the Marchwarden, who again returned it.

"Do not make me look like a fool in front of MY guards and MY home again," Haldir sneered at her, his anger taking over.

"Do not act like one then." Emdiril countered and she pushed his arm out of her way, enabling her to enter her home to escape.

Haldir watched as she closed the door and closed his eyes with a sigh – not a single elf, human or even dwarf managed to impact his feelings in such a way. It made him feel uncomfortable and vulnerable for he was not accustomed in being spoken to in such a manner. He was well-respected here in Lothlórien and no one dared to speak to their Marchwarden like such. Yet Emdiril knew no boundaries and she did not care about the different roles elves played. It was why he admired her so much. He had not meant to sound threatening towards her, he had been angry ever since the night he left for the border. He shook his head, no, he had not been angry. He had been hurt. Hurt that her love was for another elf. She had even shown it by giving away her parents' pendant. All hope for the Marchwarden was lost. Not only had he lost that, but it appeared he had even lost her friendship. Pursing his lips he thought of the other visitor – Boleslaw he found was his name. He was like her, a Child of the Earth. She would spend more time with him now and all Haldir would be able to do was watch – just like he had had to watch her and Legolas in Greenwood. It hurt him more than he could have imagined. If this was truly love like Orophin thought, why would anyone want to feel it?

* * *

A/N: Thank you to those of you who have followed or favourited! I do appreciate it! Seems like trouble for Haldir and Emdiril's friendship, poor Marchwarden. Has never done well with putting his feelings across has he?


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Emdiril sat in the main hall, green eyes curiously watching the stranger. Many elf-maidens had gathered around him asking him questions and laughing alongside him. Though he was no elf there was no denying of his beauty so many ellyth wished to pursue him. Emdiril was intrigued by Boleslaw and she wondered if he knew more than what she did. Though he had arrived in Caras Galadhon a few days prior she had not had the courage to approach him on the matter. Nor did she know how to make a start on such a conversation as she did not want to come across as insensitive. Something within her pulled her towards him, as though there was a bond without her even knowing him. Part of her wondered if it was because he was her kinsman, another part wondered whether it was all in her head.

"Emdiril Riverstone" a male voice stated from beside her, "It seems I owe you."

Emdiril stood and looked up to try and recognise a face. Grey eyes met hers and he bowed his head at her in respect.

"You know my full name," she said as she folded her arms across her chest, giving him a pointed stare. Not many people knew.

"Aye…" he lifted a hand to scratch the back of his neck, "I can be rather resourceful when I wish to be." His eyes sparkled and his teeth shone white as he smiled.

"I see…" Emdiril nodded understandably, not thinking much of it.

"Forgive me if I have disturbed you milady. I must admit I am not quite used to this much female attention," his eyes pointed towards the Elves whose eyes still watched over him. Emdiril chew on her lip to fight back a smile.

"Being different can cause such attention." Emdiril agreed before laughing.

"You must speak from experience," Boleslaw laughed as well, "I have noticed the Marchwarden not taking his eyes off you the entire time you have sat here."

Emdiril's eyes widened at his comments as she took a quick glance around. Indeed, there was Haldir, sat not too closely but not far away either. His eyes were digging into her skull causing Emdiril to avert her gaze.

"Experience," Emdiril tried to joke in an attempt to wave the matter off. Grey eyes looked at the redhead questioningly and Emdiril sighed before she walked off.

"Forgive me, my lady," Boleslaw took quick steps to keep up with her, "Sometimes I know no boundaries."

Emdiril nodded her head once and continued her march. She had no real destination, she just wanted to get away. She stopped in her tracks as Boleslaw continued following her.

"Forgive me, is there something you need?" she eyes him questioningly, raising a single eyebrow.

The man opened his mouth to speak then close it again. "I feel… out of place. You are the only one who is not an elf. I thought perhaps you would know the feeling."

Emdiril's eyes softened and she let out a small sigh, "I apologise. I do know what you mean. For a while I was the only one who did not have hair which is always in place as well as perfect skin or striking blue eyes that make you stop breathing because of how beautiful they are…" she drifted off, lost in memories of a certain elf.

"You mean the Marchwarden?" Boleslaw cut in, earning himself a glare.

"Haldir is an unspoken matter."

"You love him. Why must he be an unspoken matter?" the man questioned, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"I do not love him," she shook her head in irritation, he really did not know boundaries. Her blood was starting to boil and her hands were starting to shake in anger. She did not fully understand why she became so emotional which only angered her more.

Boleslaw sighed before pressing his lips together in a thin line. "I have done it once again. Crossing boundaries…" and he rolled his eyes more at himself than her.

"Aye." Emdiril agreed but decided she did not possess the energy to be mad at this man.

"Do you fight?" he asked as his grey eyes stared at her hands which she held in a fist by her sides.

She shook her head no in response, intrigued by the sudden question.

"I could teach you. You look like a fighter." Emdiril's heart softened at his comment. She took it as a compliment and it made her feel empowered.

"In return, you could teach me more about… _us._ " He continued as a motioned a single hand between the pair.

"All right," Emdiril agreed, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips, "We start practice tomorrow. Now we must get ready."

"Ready?" Boleslaw repeated with a perplexed expression on his face.

"Yes, we celebrate Yavannie this night. A Harvest festivity to honour Yavanna, Queen of Earth." Emdiril explained, a teasing grin forming on her face, "Tis why the elf-women spoke with you. They all wish to dance with you tonight."

Grey eyes widened in shock causing Emdiril to throw her head back in fits of laughter before she placed a hand on his broad shoulder.

"Good luck," she teased, amused by his uncomfortable state.

* * *

Yavannie had always been one of Emdiril's favourite celebrations. Tables stood on the wood's grounds and were covered in all kinds of foods such as bread, corn or even the first few pumpkins, as well as wines and tea. Everyone always dressed in their most beautiful gowns and made an extra effort with their hair. Not the Elves had to. During Yavannie everyone came together as one, thankful for everything they had been gifted with by the Valar. Somehow it was festivities such as these that had always made Emdiril feel as though she was apart of the Elven community. Not one elf cared about her different looks or race whereas usually there had always been a few who were unsure of her. Taking a sip of her fine, alcoholic beverage she leaned against a tree, simply watching the Elves dance and laugh. Elladan and Elrohir stood out with their darker hair. Both were dancing with beautiful maidens, boyish grins reaching from ear to ear. Her green eyes wandered towards another, catching Arwen pouring yet another glass of Elven wine. Her cheeks were rosy and Arwen wore a lazy smile on her face as she entertained a young elf's interest. Emdiril could not help but laugh softly, warmness spreading through her body. Her heart sang with glee and Emdiril let the happiness take over. She had not felt this content in a long time.

"Are you not dancing?" Boleslaw's voice startled her and she stared at him long and hard, narrowing her eyes.

"My apologies…" Boleslaw grimaced, "I am hiding, too." Furrowing his brows he motioned towards the group of Elves, "I do not know if I can dance with them all. So many elf-women spoke with me today. I am not ready for them."

Emdiril's eyes sparkled with amusement as she took another sip of her wine. She checked the contents of her glass before reaching out a hand, offering the man her glass.

"Wine?" she asked simply, waiting for him to accept her glass.

"Wine." He took it hesitantly but with a smile nonetheless.

"Do not worry. I have more," she said as she revealed two bottles beside her with a devilish grin, "It's quite strong so it shall do its purpose."

The pair then sat down beside the large tree trunks and drank, Emdiril occasionally filling up his glass while she drank out of the bottle. She reckoned that she looked very unladylike but did not care much for what anyone else thought as she got merry with her newfound friend.

"So I take it you are avoiding someone as much as I am avoiding the many women?" he asked, taking another swig of his drink.

"Yes," she admitted, the drink making her answer honestly. She could not deny the fact her head was starting to spin a bit, but she had enjoyed her night, "I am avoiding Haldir." Her eyes found the Marchwarden who stood alongside his brothers. A sigh escaped her lips as her eyes followed his every movement. An elleth stood opposite him who placed a hand on his chest as she laughed. She had beautiful, golden locks, plump red lips and her eyes shone as brightly as the stars in the sky. Rolling her eyes she looked towards Boleslaw who had been watching her.

"I know who you are avoiding," he stated bluntly, yet there was a gleam of innocence within his eyes, "I just do not understand why."

Emdiril looked at the floor, memories of their time shared in Mirkwood flooding her thoughts. A sad smile appeared on her face before she looked towards the tall Elf.

"Haldir and I were close. Closer than we first realised perhaps. I have disappointed him and something has shifted between us." With that she tore her eyes away again, forcing a smile. "It is fine."

"Aye, I see…" Boleslaw nodded in understanding as his grey eyes now looked towards the elf. "Unspoken business," he repeated her earlier words as he nudged her in the side in order to cheer her up. Emdiril laughed before she stood up slowly.

"Look at you, getting me drunk the night before my training. Probably did it purposely so I wouldn't kick you off your feet tomorrow," she laughed as she shook her head in order to sober up.

"My master plan," Boleslaw chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "got to be one step ahead somehow."

"Thank you for the evening, however I must go to bed immediately or I may pass out somewhere inappropriate," she smiled at the man, grateful for his companionship. Though she would have been fine on her own, she appreciated his efforts.

"Good night milady" he waved his hand, a lazy smile on his face.

As Emdiril descended into the trees she cast one last glance in the direction of the Marchwarden. She stood on the staircase, frozen in place as she noticed his blue eyes looking directly at her. Though there was a great distance within them she could see an unfamiliar emotion within his eyes and the pain on his face. Gathering herself, she quickly walked up the stairs. Part of her wanted to walk towards him, take his pain by giving him a hug yet another part told her she was to blame. She had hurt him and she would not hurt him again. He deserved more.

* * *

A/N: Hey, I am back! Sorry for the slightly longer wait. I hope you enjoy, thank you for all the favourites and follows, I do appreciate it! Let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Thank you for reading. So, the original idea of this story came about over a year ago now, so if you do not like it, I do not blame you. Well, to be honest, I have not even gotten to the part yet because I found writing her relationship with the different characters so refreshing and wanted to build up my character slowly. I know I have not gotten any reviews as of yet and that is possibly mostly my fault for binge uploading the first 10 chapters in one go. I know my grammar and spelling becomes a bit questionable at times but if you enjoy the story or the idea behind it, let me know. I am also quite intrigued as to which of Emdiril's relationships, whether platonic or not is your favourite to read so I can continue to write more as I am still unsure of how exactly I want it to end. I apologise for the slightly longer author's note.

 **Warning: Violence in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 13

The summer months had flown by quickly. The leaves of Lothórien were turning different colours and falling from the trees as a colder season was settling in. Elladan and Elrohir had gone back to Rivendell when Elrond's word had reached them that their mother had decided to sail. After the traumatic event that had occurred the she-elf had never been able to heal in mind or in spirit and no longer wished to live in Middle Earth. Arwen and Emdiril resided in Lothlórien. Elrond had not wished for the two of them to return for the pain of his wife's departure was still too great. He had not wanted his daughters to see him in such a way and so he had asked Galadriel to look after them.

Arwen had spent many hours with the Elvin lady for she wished to become as wise as her grandmother. Emdiril on the other hand had dedicated most of her time towards Boleslaw. Haldir frowned deeply when the strange man entered his thoughts. Emdiril had been persistent to learn how to fight and he had granted her that wish by teaching her the arts of sword fighting. She had become a skilful warrior. In return, Emdiril had taught the blond man everything she knew about their powers and how to use them. They had learnt plenty from each other, had even started to use their powers and fighting skills at the same time, and it created a bond unlike any other. It was almost on a spiritual level and it unnerved the Marchwarden. Wherever Boleslaw was, Emdiril would not be far away and the pair of them had spent almost every wakening minute together. Even Arwen had noticed and had tried comforting Haldir, reassuring him that their bond was strong due to being the same kin. The she-elf had tried reassuring him that Emdiril was still the same woman that he had once met, but Haldir thought otherwise. The redhead had not uttered a word to the Marchwarden since their falling out and it upset the proud elf greatly. Apart from that, Emdiril had started wearing her hair in a single braid and had started wearing tunics instead of dresses. Haldir turned his face towards the sound of someone clearning their throat. Rúmil stood next to him and nodded towards the opposite direction. Haldir followed his glance and noticed someone walking through the market. Their hood was up and Haldir immediately knew who it was due to the shorter frame. Her braid hung over her shoulder and her face was barely recognisable, but the Marchwarden knew it was her. Looking back at his brother, he clenched his jaw. Rumil returned Haldir's glance with a pointed look which cause Haldir to roll his eyes. A long time had passed since the pair had spoken and his heart had been aching the entire time. He hated it. He hated how much she had changed his life. Perhaps it was finally time to speak with her. Approaching her with big steps, he quickly caught up with the redhead.

"Are you not missing something?" Haldir started, mocking her, "Or shall I say someone?"

"Spare me your petty jealousy, Haldir," Emdiril spat back as she waved her hand in dismissal as she attempted to walk around him. The elf blocked her however, by stepping in front of her. He was quite tall compared to her, her head only reaching his shoulder and he looked down at the woman. The elf's lips were pressed together in a thin line and he raised an eyebrow at her.

Emdiril mirrored his actions, crossing her arms over her chest, her green eyes shooting daggers in his direction. Truth be told, she did not know how else to react. The woman had been too stubborn to talk to him since the night of their disagreement and now she knew not how to react to the Marchwarden. She remembered how much time they had spent together in Greenwood and how she had sobbed when he had left. The redhead held so many feelings for the elf, yet now that she stood in front of him she did not know what to do, let alone say.

Haldir opened his mouth to speak but no words left his mouth. Many thoughts crossed his mind and there were many things he wanted to tell Emdiril. Things he should have told her a long time ago.

"I would like to speak with you," Haldir spoke before pressing his lips together in a thin line.

"Now you would like to speak with me?" Emdiril asked in disbelief, "Why now? What makes you think I want to speak with you now? We have not conversed in… I cannot remember. Yet now you choose to talk?" Emdiril rambled. She had been continuously frustrated. She had waited so long for him to approach her she thought it would never happen. So the redhead started pushing her feelings for him away. Now she was pushing him away.

"Emdiril, please-" Haldir started, his eyes were for once full of emotion. Despite being a proud Marchwarden it had taken a lot out of him to approach her. He realised after many days and nights of pondering, she was his weakness. The one thing that could always take him down. This woman in front of her, with her sparkling green eyes made him vulnerable.

"She said no, Marchwarden," Boleslaw sneered as he stood beside her, wearing a disgusted expression on his face. He looked the Marchwarden up and down before he placed his arm around Emdiril's shoulders, guiding her away from the elf. All Haldir could do was watch. She let herself be guided away by her kinsmen which spoke more than any words. She told him she hadn't wanted to talk yet hadn't walked away from him until now. She really wanted nothing else to do with him and it wounded the Marchwarden. What had been said proved to be untrue. Time did not heal wounds.

"Are you alright?" Boleslaw asked Emdiril as they walked, his arm still around her shoulders, "I knew that idiot Marchwarden would try to upset you sooner or later."

"I am fine," Emdiril replied as she pulled away from the blond's grasp, "He did not really say anything." The redhead felt a lot of emotions but none of them as strong as guilt. She had not even let him speak. They had been so close once and now she completely shut him out.

"Great. I have something to show you!" Boleslaw declared, his grey eyes resting on the shorter woman. "As a thank you for showing me all my gifts and powers." He laid his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it, his eyes holding a thankful glint.

"Follow me," he beckoned for her to follow him and she did without any questions. Emdiril had felt herself become colder, less interested in everything. Some days she even felt heartless, careless. Emdiril had given herself goals to keep her motivated, she had become a warrior and trained Boleslaw in doing so. She wondered whether her change of attitude was to do with her separation with Legolas. Whether she was only half of who she really was because he other half was taken away. She continued walking behind Boleslaw as she thought about the Elven prince. She pondered whether he would be able to find someone new his heart sought, whether he would at least find his happiness, even if she was unhappy. Shaking her feelings off her eyes scanned her surroundings. Boleslaw had taken her into deep woodland and she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Where are you leading me, my friend?" she finally spoke up and the man stopped abruptly in his footsteps.

Taking a step forward Emdiril suddenly felt a sharp pain radiating from her abdomen. Time seemed to slow down as she looked between Boleslaw who had turned around and the dagger that was stuck in her stomach. Blood started spilling from her wound as she made eye contact with the blond, his grey eyes void of any emotions.

Gasping for her air, she wrapped her hands around his, trying to get him to remove the blade, causing him to twist it more, intensifying the pain.

Emdiril fell onto her knees, still gripping onto Boleslaw. Emdiril's eyes were begging, digging into his, pleading with him to stop this pain. She was growing weary and she started feeling cold, a shiver running down her spine. Her breathing quickened, becoming rapid and uneven.

"Why?" she managed to whisper, too exhausted and pained to speak louder.

"I do not need you anymore. I will now have true power, with true allies. I cannot believe my plan worked," a chuckle escaped his lips. An evil laugh hissed by a snake. "All I needed was your guidance for power," he feigned a sigh as well as an innocent expression, "those poor people in that village… all died just for me to get to you. Shame, truly." He shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly before ripping out his blade from within her. Emdiril screamed in agony and tears ran down her cheeks as she watched him, watched his true form.

"You killed them all…" Emdiril stated as she came to the realisation of who he meant. She held her hand firmly above her wound, trying to stop the bleeding, trying to stay strong.

"Yes and it is all your fault," Boleslaw accused her before slapping her in the face, causing her to lay on the ground fully, "Least you are now dying and one of them."

With that the short-haired man left her, walking deeper into the woods. It had been a wicked plan all along. The attack on the village had been a plan. Boleslaw had seen the initial attack, the true test of his worthiness as a young child and the recent attack on the village was an exact replica of this event. It was a work of art in Boleslaw's opinion. Who was Emdiril to say she was one of the three when she never truly had to go through that test?

Emdiril lay within the leaves and branches, her hand still on her wound. Never had she been so deceived. ' _You are stronger than this'_ she told herself time and time again, attempting to get up from her position. It took time and she wanted to scream in pain but the woman was too proud to go down like this. Too proud to die because of someone such as him. Emdiril was angry, the autumn sun had disappeared and was replaced by dark grey clouds. Raindrops started to fall upon her and she could not help but feel the weather was a reflection of her mood. Taking small, unsteady steps Emdiril breathed heavily as she grew colder and colder, blood continuing to flow down her body. Emdiril grew weaker and her legs gave away underneath her. She kneeled in the dirt, raindrops flowing down her face as well as tears. Perhaps she was not really stronger than this. She would not get to her flet. She would never see Legolas or her family again. Emdiril sobbed openly, her fist hitting down in frustration, sadness and anger. She would never lay eyes upon Haldir again. ' _Oh Haldir, you will never know how much I have truly missed you. I am sorry.'_

With her final thought of the Marchwarden, her first made contact with the floor once more and she let out an enormous scream. Emdiril was in agony, not just physically but emotionally. How could she have ever abandoned her Marchwarden?

Lightening lit up directly above her followed by colourful rays within the sky. The lights blazed merrily in the cloudy sky, the vibrant colours dancing, flowing and changing shades. Like a pathway these lights snaked through the air, fading behind the trees. Emdiril had never seen these and she wondered whether this was the last thing she'd see before her body would give out. Hopefulness silently filled her, perhaps it was a hidden power she had not discovered. Her own personal cry for help. Perhaps someone would follow this path of lights and find her. Although she had told herself she was stronger than this, this instance she was unsure.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Haldir was sharpening one of his blades as the enormous lightening accompanied by an agonising scream caught his attention. His eyes widened at the scenery, he had never seen anything like it, different coloured lights dancing within the woods. The lightening seemed to be a darker shade of yellow than any other lightening he had ever seen before. Sudden panic shot through him.

"Where is Emdiril?" he asked the guards that surrounded him in the market. The guards shrugged their shoulders and Orophin and Rumil simply looked at each other concern etched across their handsome elven faces.

"Brothers!" Haldir urged them to reveal what they knew, his eyes digging into theirs one at a time.

"We saw her walk that way with Boleslaw earlier."

"No…" he croaked before he abruptly made his way towards the place the lightening shone not long ago, running through the rain without a single care for anything else right now. His Lady Emdiril was in danger and he would not allow it. Avoiding any obstacles that lay in his way he prepared himself for the worst sight he could imagine. Yet nothing truly prepared him for the scenery around him. Emdiril laid there, her fair skin was even paler than usual, her usually full, red lips barely held any colour and her body was covered in blood.

"No, no, no…" he murmured again, leaning down next to her to give her a closer examination. He ripped at his tunic, placing the ripped material against her wound before he scooped her up into his arms. Her eyes did not open at the touch and he cursed inwardly.

"You cannot die, Emdiril. No way…" he shook his head as he began running towards his home, Orophin and Rumil met him half way, not able to keep up with their worried brother. As their eyes met Emdiril's seemingly lifeless form their faces took a shocked expression and they ran with their brother as fast as they could, shouting for help from anyone who could hear them.

Everything seemed too slow for Haldir's liking – he seemed too slow at running, people seemed too slow to hear their pleads to get the healing ward ready for them and his Emdiril was in his arms dying.

"You will not die, I will not allow it. That is an order!" he shouted at her unconscious body as they finally saw the lights of their city. People were now crowding by the edge of the city, waiting to see what the commotion was about.

"We need to get to the healing ward immediately, we need healers, the best ones and as many as we have. She cannot die!" he shouted as he ran through the crowd. He laid her on top of a bed within the ward and was pushed out of the way by healers and other elves who wanted to help. It hurt his heart not being able to stand by her side but at this moment he knew it was for the best. A concerned Galadriel walked into the room, still as graceful as she always had been. Arwen followed her close behind, her eyes widening in shock as she realised who had been hurt. It was her beloved sister, the person she had grown so much with, who had remained in Lothlorien with her. The person she had liked to annoy when she wanted to feel immature. She felt as though her heart was shattering but she was not the only one filled with worry. Her blue eyes found Haldir stood in the corner, his tunic was covered in blood and his hair was wet from the rain.

"Haldir, my child. What happened?" Galadriel spoke softly and calmly to her Marchwarden, placing a hand on his broad shoulder. He simply shook his head. He did not truly know what had transpired. His face turned bitter as he turned towards the Elvin lady, "Although Orophin and Rumil have informed me they last saw her in the company of Boleslaw…" he drifted off, clenching his hands into fists. Nothing could explain the Marchwarden's anger, he had not felt this way prior.

Arwen stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Haldir, you are not well. Shall we go and find you some more suitable clothes?" she gave a pointed look towards his blood drenched tunic.

"That is a very fine idea," Galadriel agreed, "We will inform you if she awakens."

Haldir looked himself over then closed his eyes and nodded. A wash was well needed. Arwen guided him out of the healing ward, her senses told her he was under deep amounts of stress and concern. Not that she could blame him, she felt the same.

"Haldir," Arwen started as she stopped in front of his flet, "You are a very kind friend to my sister. Thank you." The she-elf offered him a small smile, as much as she could muster. Her words meant a tremendous amount to the Marchwarden and he appreciated them. Nodding in respect, he let himself into his flet. He decided he'd wash and change his clothing before heading back to the healing ward.

* * *

Two weeks later Haldir found himself within the healing wards once more. His fellow guards had been very compassionate, offering to take over the Marchwarden's patrols on the border. The wind was ruffling through the leaves and it started to become cooler within the woods. Haldir sat in a chair, blankly looking at a wall. His mind had still not fully processed what had had transpired. The Marchwarden leant forward and flickered his eyes towards the redhead. _How was any of this fair_? he thought.

Under no circumstances should this have happened. Emdiril was generous and always kind. A small smile crossed his features at how much he had learned about her since he had first come across the woman. He was positive that she had initially hated him. His eyes then flickered towards her. She laid there, as still as a statue. Her breathing was still weak and barely recognisable, droplets of sweat were visible on her forehead. It was obvious to him that she had become very sick after the attack and his heart ached. Initially he felt as though he had a fire burning within him, raging through him. Anger had pumped through his veins, anger aimed at no one but Boleslaw. Part of him had wished to follow him and seek his vengeance yet he did not have the heart to leave Caras Galadhon while Emdiril was still sick. The rage he had felt faded into an icy numbness. There was an ache within him, dull yet never ending. The ache only seemed to worsen when he looked at her. The elf sighed as he leaned forward in his chair, his hands grasping hers.

" _Echuio Emdiril, an ngell nîn_ " the tone of his voice was soft, a side of Haldir not many encountered. The elleth who tended to Emdiril watched from the corner of the room, her lips pressed firmly together before she took off, giving the Marchwarden some privacy.

" _Gellon ned i galar i chent gîn ned i gladhog._ Please, I just long to see you smile," he looked to the floor for a second, squeezing his eyes shut tightly to avoid tears from falling. He could feel the muscles of his chin tremble and took a deep breath.

"I do not remember the last time you have smiled at me," his eyes flickered upwards towards her, looking for any sign that she heard any of what he said. A single hand reached forward, his fingertips lightly caressing her cheeks.

"I have been a fool, Emdiril. I have had so much time and yet I never had the courage to tell you…" a single tear slid down his perfect face, looking terribly out of place, "and now that you cannot hear me I am ready to tell you."

His eyelashes blinked heavily with tears, the pain came with waves, each wave hitting harder away at him.

" _Gi melin,_ " the words came easier to him than he thought, "I love you so much. I wish I had told you sooner. Perhaps its best you do not hear for your heart belongs to Legolas. He is an honourable elf, I do not blame you for your love." A small smile forced its way onto his face.

"For as long as you are happy, I will be happy. I hope he tells you how beautiful you are, in the most peculiar ways – the way your nose wrinkles when you read a book, the way your eyes seem to lighten up when you smile. The way you always seem to save your favourite part of your supper till last. Or the way you stand your ground when someone like me is rude to you," a soft laugh escaped his lips, echoing through the room. The memories of their journey bittersweet in his mind.

"By the Valar, I do not know what you have done to me," he squeezed her hand within his palms and when he finally let go and openly cried, there was no rawness to it. The pain was still a great, open wound causing him agony. This woman truly held his heart in her hands and without her, he felt as though he was less of an elf. Haldir had run out of time to pursue what made him feel raw emotions – happiness, anger, joy. The Marchwarden had assumed the reputation of an icy, emotionless elf yet Emdiril proved that he was the complete opposite. All his defences washed away as he clasped onto her hand for some sort of support. The world seemed to blur and so did the sounds around him. It wasn't until he felt faint fingertips brush against his palm that he looked up, eyes wide, caught completely off-guard. Her eyes were now open, however they were still heavy. He found a hint of mischief glimmering within them and he quickly sat closer to her, wiping the tears of his face.

"Is the arrogant, proud Marchwarden really crying for someone?" her voice came out croaky but he could sense the teasing tone within it.

"Oh Emdiril!" he exclaimed, relief and happiness washing over his body as he stood and wrapped his arms around her, his frown replaced by a beaming smile.

Though she was sore Emdiril placed her hands around the Marchwarden, happy to find him by her side. She tightened her grip on him as she felt him cry on her chest, sobs rippling through him. Her gown had soaked through by the time he had calmed and the pair sat in their embrace for a long while, silence overcoming them. No words were needed. They were content to be by each other's side once more.

* * *

Oh my, Haldir's confession was a bit hard to write, but I think it worked out alright. Enjoy x


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy this update! Thanks for all following and favouriting my story! Let me know what you think x

* * *

Chapter 16

After the incident with Boleslaw Emdiril had spent months training, she worked on her endurance by running within the woods, practiced using the blades and swords with Orophin and Rumil during times they were off guard duty and attempted developing more bow and arrow skills. Her relationship with Haldir had remained uncertain, there had been days where he fought for her attention, however there had also been days he avoided her. It utterly confused Emdiril so she had chosen to leave him alone unless he approached her. The Marchwarden had spent the majority of his time at the border, guarding his home. It had helped him keep his thoughts and feelings to himself.

Taking in a deep breath she aimed an arrow at a tree when thoughts of Legolas plagued her mind. He was the elf who had initially taught her how to hold the bow and how to aim back in Greenwood. He was also the elf who had stolen her heart and still held it in his very palms. Her heart felt heavy in her chest at the thought of the elven prince and she closed her eyes, remembering the words Legolas had said when he taught her.

"Something plagues your mind," Rumil observed as he watched on, still waiting for her to fire her arrow. He was slunk against one of the trees in the area.

"I am fine." Emdiril gave him a pointed look before she aimed the arrow once more. She shot the arrow and it landed near the centre of the target.

"Forgive me, mellon…" Rumil said as he approached his friend and took the bow of her. "I have been in deep thought about your bow and arrow training…" he continued.

"A terrible idea," Emdiril joked, earning a laugh from Rumil.

"Usually, yes," he smiled down at her, he had grown quite fond of Emdiril during their training and he saw her as a trusted companion. Emdiril raised a delicate eyebrow, urging Rumil to continue.

"Why do you work with this?" the elf gestured towards the bow in his hand, "When you could work with this?" he poked her forehead. The redhead swatted his hand away from her head, her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Do not poke me as though I am a pet." She warned him in a playful manner.

Rumil gave her a stern look and folded his arms across his chest as she had completely ignored his suggestion.

"To be truthful, I have never looked at things this way," Emdiril admitted. She knew she could move and control objects with her mind but she had not thought about using those powers during combat.

"I suggest you try," Rumil gestured towards the arrows which remained in the quiver. Emdiril's emerald eyes fell upon the arrows and she closed her eyes and concentrated. She slowly lifted her hands upwards resulting in the arrows slowly lifting off the ground. Rumil watched her, amazement evident in his wide eyes. Soon they were surrounded by many sharp arrows floating in the air. Emdiril's eyes flickered with determination as she gestured her hands aiming each arrow at a different tree before shooting them, arrows flying with unmatched speed. Impressed with herself Emdiril sent Rumil a toothy smile and gestured towards the spread out arrows. "Like this?" she asked him, a smile still tugging at her lips.

"Incredible…" Rumil drifted off before a smirk spread across his face, "Your aim is as bad as when you used the bow."

"Rumil!" Emdiril gasped before hitting her friend's chest, laughter escaping them both.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Haldir tried, the tone of his voice was softer now. He tilted his head to the side and watched her. Had the circumstances been different, he would have smiled at her stubbornness.

"I am leaving Lothlórien," she replied simply as she glanced away into the far distance. Haldir saw a glimpse of determination and excitement in her eyes and his jaw clenched.

"You cannot," the Marchwarden exclaimed as his eyebrows knitted together in a frown.

"You cannot stop me, _Marchwarden_ ," Emdiril growled as she narrowed her eyes at the elf. She once again tried to side-step him and stopped when she felt a hand grab hers. Looking upwards she noticed Haldir's eyes soften and her throat tightened. She had missed him, too. She had longed for him to approach her, but he had stayed away and it had upset her. The redhead had believed he would stay in her life after she had sustained her injury, but he had abandoned her once more.

"Please, Emdiril…" the elf drifted off, searching for the right words, "Stay. Danger is too great. I am sure the Lady Galadriel does not approve of you travelling by yourself."

"I know my way. I will walk through Drimrill Dale until I find the Gladden River, then follow a path through the mountains…" Emdiril forced a small smile in an attempt to reassure him.

"Orcs are known to travel through the Misty Mountains…" Haldir scrunched up his nose at the thought of those nasty creatures until suddenly his eyes widened in realisation, "You're going- "

"Home." Emdiril interrupted the elf before she averted her gaze once more. While in Lothlórien she had heard many stories about the beauty of her fallen city. The way their people used to co-operate and live in peace with dragons, the way their city was led by beautiful people, her parents.

"I just want to remember…" she looked towards the ground as she pulled her hand away from the elf's. It was many years ago that she had last been there, she had been so young. She barely remembered where she came from and part of her felt disappointed in that fact. The woman had so many questions she needed answers to – What did it look like now? Did other people live there now? Thoughts whirled in her mind and she pressed her lips together, still avoiding the Marchwarden's gaze. She knew he was watching.

He watched her with soft, yet calculating eyes. Trying to understand her point of view was all the proud elf could do and so he took one step out of her way. Emdiril looked at him, her eyes wide in surprise before she looked down the path. Her answers would be there and excitement flooded her being. A smile spread over her face as she looked back at Haldir. Though concern was still evident on his face, he motioned his arm towards the path with a nod, granting her permission to leave. Emdiril returned his nod with one of her own before she started walking up north. This time it was Haldir who watched her disappear within the trees and he sighed softly. A long journey laid ahead.

"That was surprising," Rumil mumbled lowly, his words only intended for his brother Orophin. The two of them still sat in the tops of the trees and had watched the interaction between their brother and the redhead. Orophin snorted and shook his head, a smile tugging at the ends of his lips.

"Oh Rumil," he started, a small laugh escaping his lips, "If you believe that our brother would let her leave on her own, you truly are a fool."

Rumil furrowed his brows before he placed his eyes to the spot Haldir had stood to find that their brother had disappeared.

"Oh…" Rumil said, more to himself as he realised what Orophin had meant.

* * *

The wind was whistling around her and Emdiril wrapped her arms around herself in order to keep warm. She had not anticipated the weather to drastically change and she wished she had taken a second cloak with her. Travelling for almost two days straight had made her feel tired, but she knew she could not sleep. Resting for too long would make her vulnerable to threats such as orcs or even trolls. A sigh of relief escaped her as she saw a river in the distance, signalling that her journey would soon be over. She adjusted the belt on her tunic and kept marching on. Her breath was a little shaky due to exhaustion when she arrived at the river. Emdiril felt it was safe to take a small break so she grabbed her flask from her belt to fill it up with water. She knelt down at the edge of the river and used some water to wash her face before she looked to the left. There were several large rocks and the woman felt as though behind them was a good place to hide from any danger. She stood and walked over there. The redhead undid both of her swords on her back before she sat down against one of the rocks, taking a sip of water. Her legs were aching from the walk and Emdiril held back another sigh as she leaned her head against the rock. She could feel the breeze against the bare skin of her face, hear the water running down the river and Emdiril felt at peace.

Emerald eyes snapped open as Emdiril felt something shift in her environment. She thought she had felt someone's presence a few times during her journey, but whenever she had turned around to look for the source, she was met with nothing and no one. Part of her had felt delusional, as though it was her head playing games with her due to the lack of sleep, but she had been sure there was someone or something else out here with her. Shaking her head, she stood up slowly from her position and kept hiding behind the rocks. One of her hands instinctively reached for her dagger as she waited. When Emdiril thought the intruder was close enough, her other hand reached out and grabbed him by the collar, using one leg to trip him up. Moving swiftly and quickly, she straddled her follower and held her dagger to his throat.

Her emerald eyes immediately softened as they met familiar blue ones and her eyebrows furrowed in a frown.

"H-Haldir?" she questioned him, her head tilting to the side. He held his hands up and laid beneath her before he pointed at the dagger at his throat. The distraction worked as Emdiril looked towards her hand and the elf grabbed it firmly, before using his other arm and body weight to flip them over. He held her hands above her head and snorted.

"Poor training. You would have been better off if I had taught you how to fight." Emdiril scoffed and rolled her eyes as the Marchwarden stood up from the ground. He stood above her and extended his arm to aid her which she refused.

"What are you doing here?" annoyance filled her voice, "I did not ask for anyone to follow me." She stood up, still glaring at the elf for his arrogant behaviour.

"You did not have to," Haldir replied, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

Emdiril scoffed as she turned around on her heel and put the dagger back in its halter. She walked to her hiding place and picked up the swords to place them back on her back and picked up her small bag and flask. She continued walking down the path and through the mountains, completely ignoring the elf's presence. She knew he was still trailing behind her, she could feel him and his presence. She had wanted to be on her own, had wanted to do this for herself and he had ruined it. A soft sigh escaped her – she knew he meant well. However, having one nice interaction did not mean what had happened between them was forgotten.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Emdiril's heart was pounding loudly in her chest when she came to a halt at the edge of a large stone bridge. It led over the rivers water and towards many waterfalls. Her eyes scanned her surroundings – the waterfalls were truly beautiful but the great walls of her once proud city were dirty and overgrown with plants. She pursed her lips, debating whether she really wanted to see what her city had come to or whether she wanted to turn back. Clenching both of her fists she made her way over the bridge, taking small and steady footsteps towards the big wooden doors she had remembered. One had been broken down and laid in the entrance of the city and the other still stood tall. Emdiril's breathing hitched as she came closer to the entrance and she stood in front of the big wooden gate. Her feelings were all over the place and she placed a single hand to the gate and closed her eyes in order to calm herself. Part of her already knew that she most possibly would not like the sight if she continued her path, so she settled for standing behind the door. Sighing she pressed her forehead against the wooden door and took steady breaths in order to calm herself. The redhead focused on the breeze around her, the way the wind made the leafs on the wall rattle and shake, the way the water of the waterfalls poured into the river and then she could feel him. Emdiril opened her eyes and tilted her head to her side slowly. He stood next to her, his blue eyes scanning their surroundings. His hair was flowing with the wind and he looked truly graceful. Haldir felt her staring at him and glanced at her. He would have never admitted it, but he was unsure of himself and had no idea what to say or do which was unusual for the proud elf. He simply returned her stare, blue melting into green, and offered her a small smile. Afterwards he hesitantly grabbed a hold of her hand and squeezed it lightly, raising a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Are you ready?" the blond elf asked her and Emdiril felt as though she was having a deja-vu. She felt as though the both of them were back in Greenwood, reading books in the library together. A small smile found itself onto her face at the fond memories and she squeezed his hand in return. The redhead nodded her head, yes, she was ready.

Emdiril took one last deep breath before she led the way into the main city, her hand still squeezing Haldir's tightly. Her eyes roamed the buildings and pathways around her. There were overgrown plants everywhere, on the floor, around and on top of the buildings. Emdiril slowly let go off the Marchwarden's hand as they walked down the main path leading towards the centre of the city. She walked a few steps ahead of him and the elf let her.

The redhead vividly remembered running along these roads when she was a child and let a hand touch the edges of the buildings. Although they were full of dirt and leaves, she still recognised the beauty in them. The sense of touch made her realise that she was actually there, in the city she was born.

She rounded a corner and came to a halt when her eyes found a large fountain in front of a large stair case. The woman wrapped her arms tightly around herself, desperately trying to comfort herself. She remembered the stair case, not only from her memory, but also from the vision she had had in Greenwood. She knelt down next to the fountain and squeezed her eyes shut.

"This is where my mother died…" she spoke lowly, gulping hard. Emdiril knew Haldir was listening. He stood right behind her and his brows furrowed in a frown.

"My condolences." That's all he said. He wanted to give her space to grief. He remembered how upset she had been when she had found out what had occurred here. She had spent hours in his arms, hours crying and then hours sleeping. Haldir watched the woman knelt in front of him with sad eyes. Part of him felt that even he was grieving the dead. Whenever Emdiril had been upset, he would feel unease himself. He truly cared for her, he cared for her in ways he had never cared for anyone. The elf's thoughts were interrupted when he saw her shiver. Leaning down, he placed an arm around the woman and looked at her. He wished he hadn't – he had never seen her so fragile before. Unshed tears were clouding her eyes, her skin was flushed and red and her lips were blue. The sparkle in her eyes had disappeared and part of Haldir wished she had never come here. He'd rather watch her from a distance than watch her being in pain.

"You are cold. Let's get you inside." Haldir spoke softly as he un-did his cloak and placed it around her, rubbing her arms to warm her up. The pair of them slowly made their way inside the large building.

Once Haldir had sat her on of the chairs in the dining hall he started a fire. There was a large fireplace indoors and he wanted to make sure he did everything he could to keep Emdiril warm. He gave her a quick glance before he left the room, hurrying around the large building. The elf felt successful when he found a large metal pot and carried it back to the room Emdiril sat in, picking up some knives he found along the way. Part of him felt a fool but the woman's wellbeing was important to him.

He sat opposite the woman and emptied a bag he carried on the large table, revealing potatoes and vegetables. Emdiril watched him from across the table as he started cutting them and a small smile formed.

"How are you planning to cook with no water?" she questioned the elf who looked dumb-founded. His eyes had widened and he scratched the back of his neck. Emdiril laughed softly and shook her head, it was clear that the Marchwarden did not have much experience with cooking, which made her appreciate his gestures even more. Slowly she stood up from her chair, holding both her cloak and Haldir's cloak tightly around her body. She walked over to Haldir and placed his cloak back around him before she placed her hand gently over his.

"Grab some water from the fountain. I will do the rest."

The woman saw that the elf was about to protest and she gave him a stern look, "I feel better already."

Haldir simply stared at her before he glanced towards her hand on top of his and only then Emdiril realised how close she stood to him. She could practically feel his breath on her lips and her breath got stuck in her throat when his eyes found hers. Averting her gaze, she cleared her throat and took the knife. Afterwards she stood and looked at the elf expectantly who in return stood from his seat and went to get water.

Waterfall City reminded Haldir of Imladris – the city was well hidden behind the misty mountains and surrounded by water and plants. The proud elf felt a shiver run down the spine for the city's beauty did not mask the atmosphere and loss it held. He felt as though this was a ghost town. A once beautiful place was now empty. Emdiril and himself had had no luck in finding any form of life. He pitied the woman although he did not understand what she had come to find.

The Marchwarden watched as she strolled through the hallways of her home, they had shared a meal and Emdiril appeared to feel better. He followed her down a corridor into a library. There were bookshelves on top of bookshelves and Haldir was in awe for he had never seen so many books before.

"This was my father's favourite room. Often he would come here and study things that were unknown to the rest of our people," Emdiril spoke aloud, though Haldir was unsure whether she was speaking to him directly. Her head spun around and glanced at the elf, raising an eyebrow.

"An impressive collection," he complimented, raising an eyebrow back. The elf did not understand the look of confusion on her face. He watched her as she took quick, quiet steps towards him before she shook her head at him, immediately silencing the elf. Her eyes stared into nothingness as her attention laid elsewhere. The Marchwarden wondered what she focused on but waited patiently for her to come out of her trance.

"Can you feel that?" she whispered quietly and Haldir could hear her heartbeat quicken. He quickly glanced around the room but shook his head.

"We are not alone…" Emdiril told him as she gave him a look of hope, "I have felt this presence before."

Haldir's eyebrows knitted together and he became worried for the woman in front of him.

"Emdiril…" the Marchwarden drifted off with a sigh, desperately searching for the right words, "We have searched every corner of this city. There is no one here." He felt as though her hopes of finding someone living here may have driven her delusional.

"There is one place we have not gone!" Emdiril exclaimed as excitement took over. A look of determination crossed her face as she abruptly walked out of the library and Haldir stood still for a little time before he followed her.

Emdiril stood in front of a large, steep hill. A small smile had found itself on her face as she attempted climbing the mountain only to be stopped by the elf.

"Up there is where my my people made peace with the dragons – "

"Dragons?!" Haldir's eyes widened as he grabbed Emdiril by the hands, a pleading look in his eyes, "Emdiril, your city has fallen. Dragons no longer live in peace with you!"

"I remember him, Haldir! I know him! He will not hurt me. He is my friend." Emdiril snatched her hands away from the elf, desperation evident in her voice. She wished for someone to tell her the story, she wanted someone or something to tell her what had happened. She wished to know whether her vision had been the truth. Whether anyone had survived. It was almost as if something was tugging at her heart, wanting her to see the dragon her father used to ride. Darilth was the dragon's name, he was as black as the nightsky and his eyes were as red as the fire he breathed. She remembered the first time she climbed up the mountain. Emdiril had been a mischievous child and had always possessed her own mind and will. Darilth was who she had stumbled upon. For her people had lived in peace, she had not fully understood the hazards. She had gazed upon the dragon in awe and with wide, amazed eyes. Darilth had spent the day telling her stories of the great wars of Middle Earth, educating her on the different races of Arda until her father had found her.

"Emdiril…" Haldir pleaded again but Emdiril shot him a glare so dark, it felt like daggers were being thrown at him.

"I did not ask your permission or opinion, Haldir. I will climb up there with or without you." She gave him a pointed look before she climbed up the rocky wall. It was a lengthy climb though Emdiril was determined. Reaching her destination, she quickly dusted herself off and scanned her surroundings. Her brows furrowed into a frown as her eyes met nothing. Emdiril searched frantically for the presence she had felt, heart pounding loudly in her chest and breath heavy.

"I was so sure…" she whispered to herself, disappointment filling her entire being. She had been desperate to find her home and anyone or anything to make it feel like this place was indeed her home. Had her senses really deceived her so badly? Had she gone insane?

A cloud of dust appeared after a loud thud, blurring Emdiril's vision. She held her arm over her eyes, trying to shield her eyes from the dirt. The sound of flapping wings came from above her, then beside her. It appeared to come from all directions yet she saw nothing. Spinning around, Emdiril desperately tried to find the source for this noise, keeping a firm hand on the dagger she had attached to her hip. Adrenaline rushed through the woman, her heart beating faster in her chest. A tail came into vision though it was too late – it whipped her and caused her to fall of the mountain top with an agonizing scream. Tears stung in her eyes as she heard Haldir, who had despite his fear followed her, shout for her name. He had been right. Who was she to trust a dragon? Who was she to turn her back on her most trusted companion? She had never treated Haldir as he had deserved. Now this was the end. She was falling for what felt like eternity until she landed, her landing softer than she had anticipated. Though her landing did not mean she stopped moving. Instinctively she held onto anything her hands could grab hold of, her red hair whipping around her furiously as her mind tried to make sense of the situation. Her green eyes darted to her sides, a black wing on either side, flapping in the air. Beneath her fingertips were hard, black scales. Tears started to well up in her eyes as her heart sung with indescribable happiness.

"Oh Darilth!" she exclaimed as she hugged the flying dragon's back. Finally there was someone who truly reminded her of home. Not an empty house or market or dead crops, but a living, breathing reminder of what her home used to be. The great dragons flying above the city, the cheers from beneath. The excited children running after them and imagining what it felt like to ride a dragon. She had been one of those.

"Finally you have returned." Though Darilth's voice was deep, it was like a sweet, familiar melody to Emdiril's ears.

* * *

Haldir sat on a rock on top of the mountain as a sigh escaped his lips. The initial shock had passed and he pursed his lips. From afar he saw Emdiril's smile as she rode the seemingly harmless dragon. This moment that there was no chance Emdiril would return to Lothlorien with him. She had chosen her own path in her own home. His heart felt heavy in his heart as he thought about leaving her behind. However, he belonged in Lothlorien. Caras Galadhon and the elves within the Lorien woods were his home. Emdiril had found her home, too. As long as she was happy, he would be happy for her, too.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, 17 chapters in and I can finally say I have accomplished the backbone of this story. Soon it will really be time to UNCOVER MEMORIES. Thank you to those who have been reading this far, it truly does mean a lot, as do your follows and favourites as well as the few reviews I have received. For those of you wondering. Yes, this in a way is goodbye to Haldir for a while. It was fun to write their chaotic friendship/relationship thus far. Also, yes, I know. The reunion with the dragon may have been a bit cheesy and maybe a bit boring, but I could just not decide on how else to put it, so that's where it was left. The next chapter will take place during the time period of the Fellowship of the Ring so stay tuned ;)**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: So here we are! This chapter begins after the events of Moria.**

Chapter 18

Emdiril stood in her chambers, her emerald eyes set on her reflection in the mirror. Many years had passed in which Emdiril had made many steps forward. With the help of her dragon friend she had rebuilt the city and not much time had passed until folk arrived here. Human survivors of orc attacks or people who had gotten lost on their journey had become the founding families many decades ago. Her people were under constant protection from the many returning dragons as well as Emdiril's spell. She hid her city away, kept away from every being's eyes, idea stemming from dwarves and their hidden entrances. If anyone was to pass her borders, she would have to allow it first. A ghost of a smile played on her lips as she thought of the many orcs that would have walked passed her kingdom, completely oblivious. Though she protected the people who lived here, one thing remained the same – she would have to watch them die eventually as she outlived them all. All the people who had initially come here had either died or were elderly so with each generation she was forced to build new attachments and bonds with her people. Occasionally the redhead found herself missing the elves of Imladris and Caras Galadhon for she never had to part ways with them. She loved and hated her folk at the same time – their arrival was as sweet as honey, yet each death chipped away at her like the sea would to a rock. Loss was the one aspect of love no one warned her off. With each of her people who had died, part of her heart had died with them and eventually her chest had become hollow and numb. Not many things excited her these days and she mostly kept to herself, not willing to involve herself with too many of her people as she too would also outlive those. Though she remained standoffish not one of her people questioned her leadership and were grateful for her protection. Though she had little to do with the land's affairs and dealings as she had founded a council consisting of four humans, each representing one of the founding families. Each of their ideas had to be approved by their queen, however she tended to stay in the background, a walking shadow in her own halls. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she straightened the circlet on her head, a jewel that glittered like a sun-kissed lake at the centre of her crown. Her green eyes then flickered towards the riverstone within her necklace. Nausea swirled within her stomach and her head swam with regrets. She felt as though a monster was eating away at her chest, tearing its way to her shattering heart.

"My queen." Emdiril's thoughts were torn away from her like a sword would be torn from a child who was too young to learn. She turned on her heel to face Mila, one of the few who Emdiril had become reluctantly attached to. The blonde was endearing, her encouraging, supportive and positive personality shining like the stars shone in the nightsky. Her blue eyes always glimmered with hope and positivity and her long hair reached her waist and always looked well-kept. In Emdiril's opinion Mila could have easily be confused with a beautiful elleth.

"Yes, Mila. Come in." She smiled fondly at the blonde, welcoming her into her chambers. Mila obliged and took elegant steps towards her, uncertainty gracing her bright, blue eyes.

"Something troubles you, my friend." Emdiril observed the woman's expression.

"A guard as reported an unusual group at the edge of our borders, trying to find their way in." Mila spoke swiftly, concern lingering in her voice. "One of them, knows your name yet they are unfamiliar to me completely." The blonde fiddled with her fingers, a habit she was trying to put and end to. Emdiril could sense the anxiety radiating of Mila and she placed a reassuring hand on the woman's shoulder, then she let go. She appreciated all the responsibility Mila felt for the wellbeing of the kingdom and the thought of strangers unnerved the woman greatly. They had not had visitors or intruders in many years, so the sudden visit confused her.

"An unusual group, you say?" Emdiril asked questioningly, her eyebrows knitting together in a soft, confused frown.

"Yes. There are two men, a dwarf, as well as an elf. There are also creatures I have not encountered before, the size of children with big feet." A bewildered Mila replied, narrowing her eyes at the description she had been given.

Emdiril pondered and turned on her heel, once again looking at the reflection in the mirror. Whoever this was knew of her name, so the chances of them being allies were as great as the chances of them being enemies.

"Would you like me to send Deryk to investigate, my queen?" Mila asked politely, Emdiril's silence allowing her to express ideas. She was confident in her decision making and many of the council's decisions were influenced heavily by her.

"No." She turned her head to face the woman, a smile playing on her lips. "I shall investigate myself."

* * *

"It's pointless Aragorn!" Gimli huffed as he threw his hands up in defeat. "We have been walking in circles for hours and have found no success! I am sitting right here." He stubbornly sat himself on a rock, crossing his arms across his broad chest.

"I do not understand…" Aragorn drifted off as he placed his hands upon one of the many rocky walls, trying to find a secret entrance to his destination. Lothlorien had been too far to go by foot, they would not have made it before nightfall. The consequences would have been deadly, being overrun by orcs or other beasts that lurked within the shadows. It was a risk Aragorn had not been willing to take.

"Gimli is right for once, we should not have come here. We never should have set foot in the forsaken ruins of Moria either." Anger built up within Boromir, a mask to hide his profound grief for their fallen companion. Aragorn turned towards the others, finding the same look in everyone's eyes. Sadness and fear. He looked upon the four hobbits, unshed tears lingering in their hopeless eyes. He averted his gaze, his eyes flickering towards the setting sun. Gandalf had asked him to lead the Fellowship before he passed and the only place he had led them to was a definite death trap. He looked down, feeling as though he had failed at his assignment, his eyes lingering upon little rocks. Eyes widened when the rocks started to shake on the floor and his eyes sought out Legolas who appeared to be listening intently.

"Something is coming." He whispered lowly, his eyes searching for the source of the sound.

"You don't say, elfling!" Gimly sneered, his lip curling with disgust, "Something big." The dwarf held onto his axe tightly, ready to strike if need be.

The footsteps grew nearer, each step making the ground beneath them shake. A dragon rounded the corner, his scales as black as orcish blood and eyes that burned like red fire. He was enormous and approached the Fellowship with slow, antagonizing steps, as though he was trying to seek out an attack. Aragorn's eyes fleetingly glanced towards the hobbits which hid behind them, their eyes wide with fear and shock. Pippin shook, his innocent eyes gleaming with terror, almost certain of their fate while Sam held a protective arm in front of Frodo. Merry attempted to mask his panic, having picked up a rock to defend himself. The dragon halted and Aragorn signalled for everybody to hold their attack. His eyes caught dark brown leather around the dragon's chest, narrowing his eyes questioningly at the creature in front of them. The dragon turned to his side, revealing a rider on a saddle armed with a bow and arrow, aiming the arrow at his head. She wore white armour with a matching helmet which covered half of her face. Aragorn could barely make out her eyes flickering between the Fellowship and noticed them lingering on Legolas longer than the others.

"Why are you here?" she asked, the tone of her voice harsh and demanding. Aragorn raised his hands in peace, hopefulness filling his entire being. Dragon riders only lived in one place which was the one place he had been trying to locate all along.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." He commenced before moving his arm towards the others. "My companions and I are in search for shelter in Waterfall City." The rider jumped off the dragon's back in one swift movement, landing perfectly on her feet like it had been a perfected art. She approached him with confident strides as she put her arrow back in its quiver strapped to her shoulder and held her bow firmly in her hand. She stopped a mere few feet away from the Fellowship, eyes glancing to everyone apart from the elf to Aragorn's side.

"Why would Waterfall City grant you entry? I hear word you know of the queen's name, how?" Green eyes stared at Aragorn, hard and calculating.

"Lord Elrond speaks very highly of Emdiril." Aragorn held her gaze before he looked towards the retreating dragon.

"You will follow me." With that the woman turned on her heel and marched off, leaving the Fellowship to follow.

* * *

Emdiril was internally screaming as she led the Fellowship towards her domain. Though she had learnt how to remain calm and serene in tough situations, having taught herself to keep her face blank and eyes unrevealing. However she questioned whether she could keep up this pretense. She had never expected to lay her eyes upon Legolas again, especially not on her doorstep. Many times she had dreamt about meeting him once more, yet her dreams were a much happier place during which Legolas remembered, embraced and felt her. In her dreams he grabbed her and kissed her with such passion she could feel it in every inch of her body. This was harsh reality. Legolas looked at her, the traces of love and affection having vanished from his eyes. He did not remember. Pressing her lips together in a thin line she chanced a quick glance at him. His eyes were fixed on the horizon as he followed. His blond hair was placed perfectly, his warrior braids making his gorgeous features stand out more. She looked at his attire, he wore a green tunic with matching trousers and elven boots. There was no sign of her family's heirloom, the necklace she had given him as a parting gift. A heavy feeling stung her stomach and she cursed in her head.

"So. What have you heard about Lady Emdiril, Aragorn, son of Arathorn?" She questioned the man behind her, an attempt to distract herself.

"Lord Elrond describes her as one of his. He says she is of true beauty and grace. That this woman is very gifted and would be a good ally if needed." Aragorn replied respectfully as he fastened his pace to walk beside her. "He has also said she is a strong queen."

Warmth spread through Emdiril's being at Elrond's kind words though her face remained neutral. She missed the elf-lord greatly. A part of her had felt as though she had abandoned him, yet Elrond still regarded to herself and one of his. She was eternally grateful for everything the elf had done for her, grateful for his understanding.

"Excuse me, milady." One of the little ones caught up with them, his innocent eyes fixated on her. His brown locks surrounded his head, nearly hanging in his yes. Another with golden yellow hair followed him with the same manner.

"We have a question." The halfling added, smiling at the woman.

"Is this Lady Emdiril truly so gracious and beautiful?" The first asked quickly, his eyes wide with excitement. The two halflings smiled at each other and laughter erupted from Emdiril's mouth.

"You will find out soon." She nodded at the pair, her smile reaching her eyes. Then she looked ahead, a clearing in the mountain becoming visible. Great, white walls surrounded buildings of different sizes. A stone bridge led over the canyons that surrounded the city, the only entry into the human settlement. Waterfalls cascaded down a series of rocky outdrops, the water shimmering golden as it reflected the sunset. In the distance dragons could be seen flying in amidst the clouds, their shadows dancing in front of the fading sun. "Welcome to waterfall city." Emdiril announced, proud of the peaceful atmosphere surrounding them.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Legolas stared in awe, his eyes curiously and silently investigating. The buildings were made of white, marble-like stone and some of the houses had golden roofs. The pathways were lit up by lanterns, giving the city a warm glow. Trees of many kinds as well as bushes were scattered around, giving the stoney surroundings a natural feel. It was apparent to Legolas that these people did not trade and therefore had to provide their foods themselves, explaining the fields and farms he had seen in the corners of the Queen's realm. He had not expected Waterfall City to have been such a large kingdom, considering its name.

The elf noticed the curious glances cast towards him and his companions, though many of their eyes lingered on the guard leading them, giving him an odd feeling. He tried listening to the people's hushed whispers and conversations, though all his elven ears could make out was mumbling. Too many spoke at once.

He, too, had had a strange feeling when he first set eyes on the female. His blue eyes set upon her, carefully examining her. The way she walked, the way she spoke and her emerald eyes – there was something familiar about the woman, yet Legolas could not place it. It frustrated him greatly. He watched as she led them towards a large building, reminding Legolas of a small, yet elegantly designed castle. Two guards opened the large, wooden doors, revealing a large hall which was beautifully decorated with paintings, indoor flowers and vases. At the back of the hall stood a giant throne with two more beautiful chairs to each side. There stood four people, a blonde woman among three men who Legolas could only assume was the Queen.

"Wait here." The guard instructed as she walked towards them with sure, steady steps. She spoke lowly with the blonde, casting occasional glances in their direction as the Fellowship waited patiently to be regarded. The guard cast one last glance in Legolas' direction, her eyes meeting with his blue stare. Something flashed over her face, a strange emotion that Legolas could not understand before she disappeared down one of the corridors leading away from the throne room.

The blonde woman approached them, her blonde hair draped down softly, curling along the ends. She wore a dark blue gown made of soft fabric which hugged her petite frame. Her eyes glanced at each individual, curiousity and interest lacing her eyes.

Aragorn stepped forward and bowed his head as sign of respect, the others mimicking his actions.

"Queen Emdiril, I am ever so grateful for your hospitality."

The fair lady only laughed, a beautiful laugh Legolas noted.

"My name is Mila, I am merely one of the Queen's advisors." She paused and smiled politely at the group. "Queen Emdiril wishes for you to rest, she said she found you distraught and angry."

Legolas eyebrows knitted together in a frown as his eyes quickly glanced towards the corridor the female guard had disappeared in.

"You mean-" Aragorn started as he also looked in the same direction.

"Yes, but do not worry. Queen Emdiril is not offended by people not realising who she is." The lady sighs, a small smile playing on her lips. "She rarely introduces herself. It was a huge surprise to see her leave to find you for she does not often venture outside her home."

"I wish to speak with your Queen for I have many questions to ask." Aragorn inquired, pleading eyes looking towards the blonde. She returned his gaze with a sympathetic one of her own. Legolas stood by his side, wondering what Aragorn wished to achieve during his stay here.

"You may meet her once the sun has risen." Mila smiled reassuringly at the group before gesturing towards one of the men who approached them with slow steps. "Deryk shall guide you to a house, which will be yours for the time being." The man nodded his head towards them, his brown eyes hard and calculating before he walked out, leaving the others to follow behind.

* * *

Emdiril lay motionless on the plateau of the mountain, her green eyes set upon the stars. Her legs were dangling over the edge as she lay there, deep in thought. Taking in a deep breath she closed her eyes, a poor attempt to calm her emotions.

How was any of this fair? She had left him due to his father's commands, only for him to follow her into her own kingdom. Unaware of the feelings he would cause her. Part of her had been surprised at how well she had handled the situation. Another part wondered whether he noticed her quick, yet constant glances in his direction. A sigh escaped her plump lips as she reached for her necklace, her eyes examining the shiny crystal with teary eyes.

"That bad?" Darilth's deep voice caused Emdiril's eyes to widen. She knew he had laid close to her, the dragon had been her only constant companion throughout the years. She sat up and looked towards him, his red eyes glowing in the dark.

"Yes." Emdiril sighed as she looked down towards the ground. She had become too proud to show her emotions freely. Yet this proved too much for her and she shook her heads, willing herself to be stronger.

"He is here." Darilth's words were a statement, not a question. "The one who has broken your heart." The dragon took steps towards her before he lay behind her, Emdiril resting her head against his scaly side. He covered part of her body with his wing, reminding Emdiril of a strong arm wrapping around her to comfort her.

"He was not the one who broke my heart." She finally spoke out, eyes peeking at the buildings and people beneath them. Her eyes found Deryk, guiding Legolas and his companions towards their guest house.

"It was not him, he was the one who brought me the most joy in the most unexpected ways. He is who got me interested in archery." Her lips curved into a small smile at the memories.

"He must be a special elf, truly." Darilth sighed before he lay his head on the floor.

"How do you know it's Legolas? I never told you his name." Emdiril set her eyes upon the dragon, intrigued by his insight.

"From what you have told me, the elf is the only one who could possibly be old enough." His reply was smooth and nonchalant. She watched his lips curl into a grin, though it was still an intimidating once. A dragon always looked fierce and dangerous, no matter how harmless her posed to be and his razor sharp teeth did not help his situation. Emdiril laughed softly at the dragon's smile and smacked him playfully.

"I am not that old!" She retorted and shook her head, the smile still playing on her lips.

"The men and the dwarf would have only been children, maybe not even that. I do not know about the short ones, I have never heard of or smelt them in my time."

"They are hobbits. I have read about them." Emdiril informed him as she nestled further against his chest, the winter breeze feeling cold against her face.

"You should rest, my Emdiril. You are tired." Darilth spoke in his low, raspy voice. Though he saw the woman as his life partner, a great companion with whom he shared a special bond with, he did not wish for her to stay for she could have fallen ill.

Emdiril placed a hand on the dragon's cheek softly and nodded her head. She appreciated him more than he could understand. It was a rare bond they shared. A woman and a dragon. It reminded Emdiril of a rider and their horse, deep love and loyalty. A bond that was irreplaceable. She sighed softly before descending down the rocky wall. Tonight she would not rest.

* * *

Legolas had changed into a light green tunic with darker trousers and elven boots before Deryk guided them towards the local inn. The people here were jolly, singing songs and laughing loudly, though Legolas did not share their happiness. Gandalf's loss was weighing on him immensely and he felt as though the rest of the fellowship felt the same. Pippin, the youngest hobbit though bought everyone ales in an attempt to cheer them up, perhaps even a way for him to celebrate the life of Mithrandir.

His eyes glanced over towards Deryk, who had watched Legolas with dark, angry eyes. The man seemed wary of the elf, almost irritated by him, though Legolas did not understand the reasoning behind it. He took a last swig of his alcoholic bevearage before excusing himself and walking out of the inn, back towards the house they were allowed to stay in.

He turned at the apparent sound of footsteps following him, finding Deryk only a few feet behind him. His dark hair was cut short and hung in all different directions and his dark brown eyes glared at the elf.

"What are your dealings with my Queen?" He questioned Legolas harshly, annoyance and disgust evident in his voice.

"I do not follow." Legolas eyes narrowed at the man though he kept a blank face, unwilling to give the man a reaction.

"The necklace you wear, it is not yours." He took another step towards the elf, trying to intimidate the taller elf but to no avail. "It belongs to my Queen. Where did you get it?"

"I do not know." Legolas clenched his jaw as he stared down the mortal. A part of him was angry at the man's attitude towards him, but confusion washed over him like a flood. The man seemed to grow impatient and grabbed Legolas by the collar.

"Where did you get it?!" He shouted at the elf, his brown eyes burning with rage. Legolas did not defend himself, too worn out and confused for a fight. If anything, maybe he deserved this for not being able to aid Gandalf.

"Deryk!" Mila ran towards them and pushed on the man's shoulders firmly, looking at him with disapproving eyes. "What on Arda were you thinking?!" She questioned him, throwing her hands in the air in anger. Deryk only shook his head and glared at Legolas, then left with quick steps.

"I was coming to see how you were when I saw…" Mila explained her sudden appearance, her eyes full of guilt and shame. "I do apologise. He does not usually act this way."

"Tis okay, Lady Mila." Legolas forced a small smile to reassure the woman before she darted off, following the man who had attacked him.

Legolas' fingertips brushed upon the crytal between his chest before he carefully tucked it back underneath his tunic. He usually kept it tucked away, afraid of somehow losing it for a reason he did not know. He did not understand why he had this fear of parting with it, nor how he even got it. The elf looked towards the castle, a soft sigh escaping his lips. Perhaps he would get his answers soon.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello guys! I am back. As you can see I am continuing the story the way I began it. :)**

 _ **BigBangVIP: Thank you for your continued support throughout the past few chapters. Your words have really inspired me to keep going with this story. Your reviews will never be taken for granted!**_

 _ **Guest (on UPDATE): Thank you for your lovely review! I agree that that backstory (even though it's long) is quite important, especially because of how my characters interacts with the different characters in this chapter and upcoming chapters. I hope you will like this chapter as it follows your idea of continuing but having a flashback within it :)**_

 _ **NessaDE: Your review really caught me off guard and made me cry, I even told my friends about it cause I was so happy! I like the fact that you read my update first before reading the story and then changed your mind and like the story the way I have written it this far! I am glad you enjoy her dynamics with both Haldir and Legolas? Is there one relationship which you like more?**_

 _ **Also thank you to Destielxo on twitter for sending me a lovely message about my story!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy! x**_

* * *

Chapter 20

Emdiril sat with the council in her throne room, patiently awaiting the Fellowship's arrival. Aragorn had requested they meet before they continued on their journey. To her left sat Mila, her most loyal advisor alongside with Lorcan, who had proven to be the most pessimistic. Most times it annoyed Emdiril beyond belief but other times she sought his counsel for he made very logical points. To her right sat Deryk and Raoul, a man who had proven to be the most vulnerable and naïve of the bunch. She looked to Deryk who had a blank expression on his face. He had avoided her eyes contact at all costs but Emdiril did not understand the reasoning behind his actions. Deryk's brown eyes almost seemed to darken when the door opened, Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship led into the throne room by one of the guards.

"Queen Emdiril." He bowed down in respect, the others suit follow. "Please forgive us for yestereve. We did not know it was you who guided us here."

"No need to apologise, Aragorn, son of Arathorn." She smiled warmly at him. "Who are your companions?" She gestured towards them, her eyes instinctively avoiding those of Legolas.

"This is Boromir, steward prince of Gondor." He gesturned towards a man with blue eyes and light brown hair who bowed his head in respect, though his eyes were trained on Mila.

"Legolas, prince of Mirkwood." Aragorn carried on and Emdiril casted a glance at the elf, who eyed her curiously. His lips curled into a polite smile but his eyes fell onto her necklace, causing Emdiril to hold her breath involuntarily. She feigned a warm smile at him before she glanced at the dwarf beside him.

"Gimli, son of Gloin." The dwarf bowed his head politely, though his face remained stern.

"Son of Gloin, you say?" Emdiril raised a delicate brow at the mention of the familiar name.

"Aye." Gimli nodded, his eyebrows furrowing together in a confused frown.

"I have met him before." Emdiril explained. "He was a noble, yet funny dwarf."

It had been the truth. She had heard of the dwarves quest to regain Erebor and had travelled towards the lonely mountain. She had heard word of the dragon, Smaug and the terrors he had caused in the past and travelled with the intent to avoid any damage. However she had been too late, the dragon had been slain the peoples of Laketown were stranded. Legolas had been there, with another elleth with red hair. It had been the first time she had seen him in decades and she wished she hadn't, as his feelings towards the elleth had appeared very clear. The thought of the two elves still caused stabbing pains in Emdiril's heart. Emdiril had helped the people of Laketown seek shelter in Dale and not long after Thranduil had arrived with food and wine. She remembered the look of disgust on the Elvenking's face when he looked upon her that day.

She shook her thoughts off and looked towards Aragorn, urging him to continue.

"These are Pippin, Merry, Sam." He pointed towards three of the halflings, his hand then gesturing towards a hobbit with innocent blue eyes and dark hair, "And Frodo Baggins."

She perked up and a gentle smile tucked at the corners of her mouth, memories of Bilbo flooding her minds. He had been the bravest hobbit she had ever encountered, a problem solver and truly a burglar.

Emdiril sat back in her throne, eyeing each individual before her eyes glanced at Aragorn once more.

"What is it that you wished to discuss?"

"We are on a quest towards Mordor –" Aragorn started but was interrupted by an enraged Lorcan.

"Mordor? We want nothing to do with this." He spoke quickly, his eyes firm upon Aragorn.

Emdiril cast a disapproving glance in his direction. "Let him speak, Lorcan." She turned her head towards Aragorn with an apologetic look on her face.

"Our aim is to destroy all evil. Sauron will wage war against everyone. All of men, all of elves. No one will be safe unless we fight together. Elrond has assured me that you would be a good ally, my queen for her has told me of abilities only you possess."

"Then who would protect us?" Lorcan selfishly retorted.

"No, not a chance." Deryk angrily exclaimed. "You wish to use our queen for her powers only and endanger all of Waterfall City in the process?"

"As soon as she leaves, her spell will be broken and Sauron's eye and anyone's eye will be able to see Waterfall City." Lorcan agreed with Deryk, disapproving of Aragorn's wish.

"We have dragons and trained men to defend us." Raoul interjected, to Emdiril's surprise.

"Don't be naïve, Raoul!" Lorcan shut him down. "We may have trained men, but they have never seen battle. We would be doomed."

"Enough!" Emdiril's voice echoed through the halls, sternly looking at each of her advisors. She sighed, shaking her head at them before she stood from her throne and approached Aragorn.

"Forgive me, Aragorn, my advisors can be very rude." She spoke loud enough for them to hear as she looked into his blue eyes. She saw hopelessness within them, he did not know how to continue. There was sorrow hidden behind determination, a hint at a loss.

"You are not the one who led this quest. You do not know which path to follow." Her green eyes observed him closely.

"No, my Queen. Gandalf fell when he fought the Balrog of Morgoth."

The news hit Emdiril harder than she had anticipated and her gaze fell onto the floor. Mithrandir could not be dead, surely. Though the look in Aragorn's eyes could not have lied to her.

"Mithrandir believed you could lead and so you should." She finally glanced back up at the man, his lips pressed together firmly. She wondered how to continue, whether she should join them on their quest or not and her eyes briefly fell upon the blond elf beside Aragorn.

"Forgive me, but this is a path I cannot follow. My place is with my people and shall war be upon us, I will fight here. With my people." It was half the truth. She was Queen. She could not simply abandon her kingdom. However Legolas also played a big part in Emdiril's decision. She could not picture herself seeing him for however many days on end. Just him standing in front of her now hurt her more than she would like to admit. It wasn't the elf who hurt her, it was the fact he stood right there, yet he could not be hers.

"I understand." Aragorn nodded his head, though disappointment filled his eyes.

"Go to Lothlorien. You may find guidance there." Emdiril placed a hand upon Aragorn's shoulder and squeezed it. "You may stay as long as you wish."

"We will continue tomorrow. We have not much time." Aragorn forced a small smile of thanks before he retreated.

Emdiril turned to walk towards her chambers as the majority of the Fellowship turned to leave.

"Lady Emdiril!" a familiar voice called out behind her and Legolas approached her with fast steps.

He looked at her, his blue eyes reminding her of the sky above them.

"May I walk with you. I have some unanswered questions I hoped you could aid me with."

Emdiril took in a deep breath of air before she gestured for them to continue walking. "Of course, Prince Legolas."

She led them towards a balcony overlooking her rose gardens. She found them to be her favourite flowers for they came in many colours and were easy to keep. Her red, wavy hair bounced with each step she took and her elegant deep blue gown hugged her frame comfortably. The jewel of her circlet reflected the sun light, standing out from her red hair. Her green eyes looked towards Legolas who stood and watched her carefully and curiously. She wanted to laugh at the amount of times she had seen the expression on his face before, but could not.

"What can I help you with?" She leaned against the railings of the balcony, her eyes looking over her garden.

"I apologise for my staring," Legolas blurted out, "but have I met you before? You seem familiar to my eyes." The elf's blue eyes bore into hers, a small smile crossing his features.

The question caught Emdiril off guard and her breath hitched, eyes widening slightly at his question.

"Perhaps you have seen me in battle. I was in Dale when Azog led his armies there. I know your father was there, so I assume you were as well?" It was a good diversion in Emdiril's opinion. Sometimes it was easiest to answer a question with a question of your own.

"Aye. I was there. My father never mentioned a Queen was in battle." Legolas furrowed his eyebrows in a frown. He supposed it was because he had left for many years after the battle and a lot of time had passed before he placed his eyes upon his father again. He had spent a long time with the Dunedain, aquainting himself with Aragorn which explained their deep loyalty to one another.

"I believe it is the reason my advisors are against me leaving once more. Truly." Emdiril sighed softly as she thought back. During her absence a pack of orcs attacked the city. They were able to fend them off, but Lorcan's ancestor's in particular had never forgiven her for leaving them behind for battle. It was an opportunity she could not have ignored for she had heard whispers of Boleslaw running among some of the orcs. For decades she had wanted to hunt him down, but she had never been able to.

Legolas took a step towards her and leaned over the railing, his eyes looking upon the roses she had grown in the gardens as well as a few other plants. He turned his head towards her and looked into her eyes, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Emdiril noticed the close proximity as their shoulders brushed and she cleared her throat, taking a step away from the elf.

"Forgive me." Legolas shook his head at himself. He did not understand what drew him towards her. "I do not know why, but I feel as though I melt into you, like snow melting into rain."

"Do not apologise." She sighed softly before pressing her lips together. His head had forgotten her, but his heart had not.

"I have one more question," Legolas started, his hand reaching for the chain of his necklace and undoing it, "You have the exact same one and I was told this was yours." He held out the necklace in his hand.

Her eyes fell upon the crystal necklace he held and she merely nodded.

"Yes." It was all she could say on the matter.

"I do not know how I came across it, but if it is yours, I wish to return it to you."

Emdiril's eyes snapped up at him in surprise. He was still the same, genuine and kind elf she had met all that time ago. She reached out, using her hand to fold his hand around the crystal.

"I have not seen this for a very long time, which makes me believe it has been with you for a very long time. It is yours now. I wish for you to keep it." She felt as though she had just been stabbed in the chest with a million arrows. It broke into a million pieces which no one could put back together. She wished she could tell him the truth. More than anything. Part of her wondered what would happen if she did. Would Thranduil still be against her? Would Legolas become angry that she stole his memories of him? She supposed so. Her thoughts came to a halt when he placed his other hand around hers, taking a step towards her. She looked from their hands into his eyes, he was questioning his own actions but did nothing to stop them either.

"You look really beautiful." His eyes looked her over once more and a fond smile graced his lips.

She cleared her throat and turned away from him. "Forgive me, Legolas, but I have business to attend to."

Emdiril then turned and walked away from him, back towards her chambers.

" _What have you done to my son?" Thranduil's deep voice spoke behind her, sending chills down her spine. She stood not far from him in Dale and turned to face the Elvenking, a blank expression covering her true emotions._

" _I have left him, like you have asked, King Thranduil." She spoke evenly, her voice void of any emotion._

 _Thranduil nodded his head towards his guards, telling them to leave him alone with her and the elves left._

" _Do not make me out to be a fool, young Emdiril for I know you have done far more than just leave." His voice echoed accusingly and his nostrils flared slightly._

" _Aye. I thought it easier for him not to remember me at all as he would not let me leave."_

" _You mean to tell me you have manipulated his thoughts and mind?" His icy blue eyes narrowed dangerously at her. "This is why I was against you. You had probably manipulated his love for you, as well. My son would not have been foolish enough to fall for the likes of you. It was not real."_

 _His words tore through Emdiril like a sword. She was taken aback by his accusing words and disgusted by the fact he'd think of her in such a way._

" _I have never manipulated his love for me. I can control the mind, but not matters of the heart."_

" _My son is no longer my son. He has become rebellious since you have left and follows an elleth which reminds me of you to fill the void in his head. You have turned him against meI knew it was right not to let you court." He looked disgusted at the sight of her. "Stay away from him, young Emdiril or you will regret it." He looked towards her smugly._

 _Emdiril's anger took a hold of her and she took a warning step towards him, his face close enough to his that she could feel his breath against her face._

" _I have not turned him against you, you have done that yourself. Also, it's Queen Emdiril now." She copied his smug look in mockery before she stormed off, not giving the elf a chance to speak more._


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Emdiril's face was hard as she sat in her throne, deep in thought. The Fellowship had departed hours ago and Legolas was among them. It was usually a safe journey to Lothlorien, however Emdiril had an uneasy feeling. She knew this was only the beginning of a long and challenging war. Her heart had sunk into her stomach as she watched Legolas walk away. Guilt washed over her – how could she claim to love him and not tell him the truth when he asked? How could she take his memories from him? How could she let him go into war without her by his side?

She stood abruptly, ripping the crown from her head and throwing it to the floor.

"Queen Emdiril! What in the Valar –" Lorcan stood from his seat and looked at her in shock. "What do you think you are doing?" He questioned her harshly.

"I am going to find the Fellowship." Emdiril responded as calmly as possible.

"You cannot!" Lorcan almost shouted, " We will all die!"

"If Sauron rises we will all die. All of Middle Earth will die. At least I know I will die fighting."

"You are abandoning your people! Shame on you! I will not allow this!" Lorcan argued angrily, though it was merely a mask for his fear.

"You do not have to allow it. I am your Queen."

Deryk approached them, standing upright next to the pair.

"I will join you, my Queen." He said and Emdiril smiled at his loyalty.

"You cannot. You need to keep our people safe and alert while I am gone." She placed a hand on his chest and smiled softly. "Thank you."

Deryk opened his mouth to argue her, yet closed it when she gave him a warning look. Then Emdiril looked to Mila.

"Mila will be in charge during my absence. I trust her judgement." It was the last she said before she went to her room.

* * *

Night set in by the time Emdiril arrived at the borders of Lothlorien. She was greeted by the elves, many of them happy to see her. She requested them to guide her to the Fellowship, which they did. She could make out the shapes of the Fellowship on one of the wooden platforms, Aragorn seemingly pleading with none other than Haldir.

"Let them through," she called out, gaining everyone's attention. All eyes were glued to her as she approached Haldir. "They're with me."

Haldir looked at her, his eyes a little wider than usual but hiding his initial shock well.

"Queen Emdiril." He said, bowing his head in respect.

"Haldir." She said blankly as a certain memory came to mind.

" _I am afraid I must go." Haldir said with a sad expression on his face._

" _What?" Disappointment filled Emdiril's green eyes as she glanced at him._

" _I have been away from my home and my duties for too long." Haldir explained. They had spent days clearing out and redecorating Emdiril's home._

 _Emdiril sighed and looked to the floor, not wanting to show him how upset she was. She understood. He wanted to go home. And unfortunately, this was not his home. His home lay with the elves of Lothlorien._

" _You are welcome to join me." Haldir offered her, silently hoping she would come with him. He did not want to leave her behind, she meant too much._

 _A bittersweet smile etched across her features as she fought tears. "This is my home. Lothlorien is yours, Haldir."_

 _His face dropped. "I understand. It has always been your dream to be here. I cannot ask you to give up your dream, not even for me." He frowned deeply, his heart aching more than he was willing to admit._

" _I will walk you to the gate." Emdiril turned slowly and began her approach towards the gates of her home. He strolled beside her, his eyes looking straight ahead. He tilted his head to look at the shorter woman, her red hair flying behind her in the wind. The elf grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers as they continued walking, neither of them saying a word. They did not have to. Both of them knew they were hurting. It was one of the beautiful aspects to their relationship, they did not need to use words to communicate. They always knew how the other felt._

 _They got to the gate, at the edge of the bridge and looked to one another. Emdiril's eyes were tearing up and Haldir looked more upset than she had ever seen before. Both of them knew it was goodbye. Haldir pulled her close, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He gently held her head against his chest and rested his chin on her head, breathing in her scent as he closed his eyes. He wanted to remember her smell, the way she felt in his arms, her warmth. He soaked it all in while he could._

 _Emdiril could hear Haldir's heartbeat and hugged him even tighter. She desperately tried to stop the tears from falling but she was aching. She would miss him so much._

" _You will always be welcome here." She stated between sobs as she buried her face deeper in his chest._

 _He squeezed her in his arms in return before he pulled away from their embrace, using his thumbs to gently wipe away her tears._

" _Please do not cry." He said softly as his eyes threatened to let a tear escape. Emdiril faked a small smile as she breathed in deeply._

" _I am sure we will see each other again." He tried to reassure her, but they both knew they most likely would not. She would never come back to Lothlorien. She finally had her home back. He would never come back to Waterfall City, either. His reason behind it was selfish. He cared so much about her, every time he had to say goodbye he felt as though his heart was being ripped out of his chest and cut into a million pieces. Even when he left Greenwood to go back to Lothlorien he felt lost. He did not want to say goodbye anymore than he had to. This would be the final goodbye. The final time he would feel lost and empty without her. He'd go back to his duties, back to the way he was before. The cold, calculating Marchwarden. The elf leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Emdiril's forehead. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly as his lips lingered there for a little while._

" _Goodbye, Haldir." Her voice was croaky from crying and she wiped away her tears._

" _Goodbye, Queen Emdiril." He flashed her one last smile that before he turned and crossed the bridge. She watched him as he crossed the long bridge, his frame becoming smaller with each step. She pressed her lips firmly together as she turned and walked the opposite way. She had been so selfish. She knew he loved her. She knew she had to let him go because her heart belonged to Legolas, but in a strange way, she loved Haldir, too. Haldir deserved better._

" _Emdiril!" Haldir called out behind her, she turned around and found him running towards her._

" _Yes?" There was no sign of a threat anywhere and she grew confused as to why he returned. Haldir halted in front of her and looked at her apologetically._

" _I apologise. I just need to know what it is like." He said, his eyes searching hers frantically._

" _What?" she looked puzzled, her eyes narrowing._

 _He grabbed her face with both hands and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Emdiril's shock quickly vanished as she closed her eyes and moved her lips against his. He kissed her with such passion, nothing could compare. She melted into him, their kiss growing from sweet and loving to passionate and desparate. Emdiril wrapped her arms tightly around the taller elf and pulled him closer as he continued gently holding her face. She took slow steps backwards while pulling him with her until her back hit the cold wall. A low groan escaped the elf as he pushed his body against hers, one of his hands travelling to her hips. The kiss slowed down as Haldir moved his lips gently against hers. He pressed a few sweet and short kisses against her lips before he leaned his forhead against hers, both of them trying to catch their breath._

" _I just needed to know what it feels like to kiss the one I love." Haldir looked into her eyes, he had never openly told her he loved her. He looked vulnerable in a way she had never seen him before. She was his weakness, but also his strength. His feelings for her were so genuine, it was probably the most genuine thing she had ever felt. Her green eyes stared back into his, no words leaving her body. She simply placed a hand on his face and pecked his lips one last time. Then he turned away and left._

"It has been a long time." He commented, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. He looked between Emdiril and Legolas, then looked towards the ground. He pondered for a moment, then he took a step towards Frodo.

"You will follow me." His voice lacked emotion. He then started walking the Fellowship towards Caras Galadhon. Aragorn looked to Emdiril gratefully and nodded his head in respect, which she returned. Legolas smiled at her from the corner before he followed Haldir. It caused Emdiril's heart to ache. She so wished to wrap her arms around him and be close to him. She wondered whether Haldir felt the same whenever he saw her. Part of her felt guilty for coming, but it was for the greater good.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to write on either of my stories! I love this chapter. The flashback anyway. I find Haldir's love for Emdiril so natural and beautiful, as well as pure. I am still not 100% decided whether or not I should try and give them a chance or leave them. They are so nice to write, probably the only reason I managed to pull off a chapter worth. Hopefully this will get me back into the swing of things! Happy reading!


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Here is a small update that I have been itching to write! I listened to "Memories" by BrunuhVille on YouTube if anyone wants to do so! It really inspired me.**

 _ **Brea2020: Thank you for your lovely review and support. Cannot believe you binge read it. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**_

* * *

Chapter 22

"Do not let your hearts be troubled." Galadriel began, her soft voice playing music in Emdiril's ears. She had missed the elleth she had seen as family for many years.

"Go now rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil." Galadriel's blue eyes scanned each of the Fellowship's features before her eyes set upon Frodo, the young Hobbit carrying the greatest burden.

"Tonight, you shall rest in peace." The elleth continued reassuring them, though Emdiril knew she spoke different words in Frodo's mind.

"Haldir, you shall guide the Fellowship to where they may make camp." Celeborn looked upon the Marchwarden who nodded in response.

Emdiril inhaled deeply as she trailed behind the others, her eyes taking in the familiar features of Caras Galadhon. Many of these places were lingered with memories and her eyes involuntarily laid upon the back of Haldir's head.

They came to a halt in front of a very familiar place as Haldir turned and looked at her with a hard face.

"Queen Emdiril, I had this saved for you." He gestured towards her old flet, "You may rest here."

Emdiril's green eyes widened as she struggled finding words so she nodded her head in return. She had not expected him to save her flet for this long. Before she could say anything else the elf turned and led the rest of the Fellowship away. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked towards the ground. She understood how much love could hurt someone. She understood how love could make someone hopeful and hopeless at the same time.

Emdiril's eyes gazed at the door to the flet as she pushed it open with a single hand. It had been kept exactly how she had left it. Smiling half heartedly, she sat down on her bed and felt the fabrics.

* * *

"Prince Legolas." Haldir cleared his throat as he gained Legolas' attention after he had led the Fellowship to the bottom of Lorien's woods.

"Haldir of Lorien. It truly has been a long time. Thank you for letting us pass." Legolas replied kindly, nodding his head in respect at his fellow elf.

"Tis not me you have to thank." Haldir replied simply, his eyes looking over Legolas. He could understand why Emdiril would be infatuated with the prince.

"I suppose you are right. Emdiril is truly extraordinary. Mind my asking your history?" Legolas raised a single brow in question. There was something about the redhead that felt familiar and it intrigued the elf. He felt himself wanting more and more about her, he felt himself wanting to be close to her whenever he could.

"We met when I escorted her to Greenwood." Haldir's eyes narrowed slightly, confused as to why the prince did not remember. Then his blue eyes glanced upon the crystal which still hung around Legolas' neck. "You truly are a lucky elf." The Marchwarden added.

"Excuse me?" Legolas eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Haldir's eyes narrowed in return. He thought of the way Emdiril steered clear of Legolas on the way to Caras Galadhon, how she had not uttered a word to the elf. What had the woman done?

"No, my apolgies Prince Legolas. It has been a long day. I must have gotten something confused." With that the Marchwarden excused himself and walked away. Legolas' blue eyes followed him, confusion etched across his features. He remembered the time Haldir came to his father's kingdom, so how did he not remember Emdiril being there? How was he lucky? A shiver went down the elf's spine as he tried to piece the puzzle together, he had a inkling that his feelings towards Emdiril and Haldir's words were connected. Frustration built up within the elf and he made the decision that no matter the cost, he would find out what the Marchwarden had meant.

Without even a knock Haldir marched into Emdiril's flet, his eyes narrowed and accusing.

* * *

"What have you done?" The tone of his voice was low, filled with anger.

"What?" Emdiril frowned deeply as she looked upon the Marchwarden, standing up from her bed.

"Legolas… he seemingly does not remember you, or when you were in Greenwood." He folded his arms across his chest, his blue eyes staring directly into hers, daring her to lie to his face.

Emdiril's eyes grew wide, her mouth open to protest.

"I –" she started but stopped, trying to find the right words. "I did what I felt was right at the time." Her eyes fell to the floor, sadness taking over her entire being as she remembered the pain on Legolas' face. "I took his memories of me so he would not have to hurt." Her eyes looked up towards Haldir as tears welled up in her eyes. Though frustration built up within the elf, his eyes softened slightly as he recognised her sadness. He felt as though he looked upon his own reflection. Loving someone he could not have.

"He looked so lost, Haldir. I could not leave him like it, his face, I had never seen pain and turmoil like it before." Emdiril continued explaining as a single tear slid down her cheek. "It was easier for me to leave knowing he was well, not heartbroken like me."

A few minutes of silence passed as the pair simply looked at each other, each of their beings filled with heartbreak. Finally Haldir reached out a hand, his thumb wiping away the tears Emdiril had shed. His love for her was selfless and it destroyed him seeing her in such pain. The elf understood. If he could take all of her pain right now, he would do the same as she had done to Legolas. Slowly, he pulled Emdiril into his chest, wrapping his arms around her as she quietly sobbed.

"Oh Emdiril…" one of his hands reached upwards, running it through her red locks soothingly, then placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"It sounds like Legolas really loved you." Haldir started, closing his eyes. "He deserved to know. He is a noble elf."

"I cannot." Emdiril shook her head gently as she buried it more into the elf's chest.

"Emdiril…" Haldir pulled away from their embrace and grasped her face in his cheeks, looking deep into her green eyes. "If Legolas loved… loves you the way I do, then be assured he would rather live with the pain than live in a world without you in it. I would never want to forget you and the times we have spent with one another. You are too precious to me." He said sincerely, forcing a small smile as he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. Though it pained him knowing her heart belonged to another, he could not blame her. No one chose who to love. He knew that somewhere Emdiril held a lot of love for him as well.

"He will hate me." Emdiril grimaced, the thought of Legolas finding out scaring her. She knew how she would react if someone messed with her head.

"He could never." Haldir said. Emdiril looked at him with sad eyes. She knew he was not just talking on behalf of Legolas, but himself as well. Her heart sunk into her stomach thinking of all the hurt she had caused him. She had never meant to hurt him.

"You deserve so much more." She stated, smiling sadly at the elf. He returned the smile with a small one of his own. He brushed one last tear of her face before he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Rest now. If you need me, come and find me."

* * *

Two days had passed and Emdiril found herself walking through the woods, wrapping her cloak tighter around herself. She pondered heavily over the quest and whether they would be successful as she crossed a small bridge, coming to an abrupt halt as she felt a presence behind her.

"Queen Emdiril." Legolas called out, his voice demanding as he stood a few feet behind her.

"Prince Legolas." She did not move to face him, her green eyes looking straight ahead. Mixed feelings were radiating off the elf, feelings Emdiril could not place. She felt confusion, anger, sadness, desperation and hopefulness all at once.

"I remember." He stated blankly.

Emdiril's face fell and she turned slowly, her green eyes looking upon the elf with disbelief visible in her eyes.

"I remember." Legolas repeated, nodding his head as his blue eyes peered at her, trying to read her reaction.

"That… That is not possible." She shook her head frantically as she turned away from him again, trying to regain composure. "There is nothing to remember."

"There is a lot… I remember how I was wary of you when you first entered my father's halls… I remember how taken aback I was when I first laid eyes on you in the dress my father chose for you to wear…" Legolas' eyes stayed firlmy on Emdiril as he took slow steps towards her. "I remember the way you used to correct me if I called you my lady instead of Emdiril and the way I could not help the smile that spread across my face whenever I encountered you… The way I trained you with the bow and arrow." Legolas now stood immediately behind her, only a few inches between their bodies. Emdiril's heart was beating heavily in her chest. She could feel his breath on her skin and she suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"I remember the time we acted like young fools, pushing each other into the lake… the way your hands rested upon my chest when we resurfaced."

Legolas then reached a hand and grazed his fingertips along the skin of her hand.

"The way your touch always seemed to give me goosebumps, the way it would linger hot on my skin. The way it made me wish to be closer to you…" With that he leaned in, his chest now touching her back. Legolas' lips only an inch away from Emdiril's ear. "The love I felt when I finally kissed you."

"Legolas…" Emdiril closed her eyes as she relived the memories Legolas spoke of. Though they were beautiful, she could not help the tears that stung her eyes. Though at the time she felt taking his memories was the right thing to do, she now deeply regretted it for it was her worst mistake leaving him behind. She had been a young and scared fool. Scared that Legolas would listen to his father and deem her not worthy. She had been so selfish.

"I am so sorry…" It was barely a whisper as she turned around to face the elf. Legolas swallowed hard as he peered into her green eyes, slowly leaning his forehead against hers. Both of them closed their eyes, smelling each other's scent and revelling in each other's presence. It had been so long since they had been so close, yet it felt as though nothing had changed. In this moment, it felt as though the pair were back in Greenwood many years ago. Young and immature, but deeply in love.

"How?" Emdiril asked as she finally opened her eyes. Legolas also opened his eyes, a small smile lingering on his face.

"You may be able to deceive my mind, but not Lady Galadriel's mirror." The elf stood upstraight as he looked upon the one he loved. Though he felt and remembered the love, part of him still felt betrayed for she had so easily left him behind. Pressing his hands together in a thin line, he tilted his head to simply observe her. He felt the guilt she felt, he knew she was sorry, truly.

"Though I am grateful I remember, I need time." He pressed his lips together in a thin line. "There are a lot of memories I still have to uncover."

Emdiril swallowed hard and nodded understandingly. She would give him all the time he wanted. After all, he had waited this long just to find out the truth.

* * *

 **This gave me all the feels. Haldir, my precious little soul. Definitely one of my favourite characters to write. Team Haldir or Team Legolas? What has been your favourite part of this story? Let me know in reviews!**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: A shortish but in my opinion lovely little update. I had fun writing this. Thank you for the lovely reviews I have received.**

* * *

Chapter 23

It was the next morning that Haldir approached the Fellowship with a grim expression on his face. Emdiril immediately straightened her posture as her brows furrowed with concern for the Marchwarden, his unhappiness not going unnoticed. She nodded her head in his direction causing Legolas who stood beside her to follow her gaze.

"I bring bad news to you all," Haldir started, his eyes cold and full of sorrow. "You will not be able to stay here for much longer. The enemy is gaining on you. A pack of orcs launched an attack on our borders in the night." Anger was evident on Haldir's face as he clenched his jaw. Emdiril's eyes darted towards Frodo who looked down in sadness as his hand absent-mindedly reached towards his neck.

"We were able to fight them off, but not without loss. The risk is becoming too great." Haldir looked towards Emdiril, a look of guilt flashing over his face.

"Thank you, Haldir of Lorien." Aragorn nodded his head as he placed a hand on the Marchwarden's shoulder in gratitude.

"The Lady of the Wood will see you soon and bear you gifts before your departure." Haldir said before his eyes flickered towards Emdiril once more. She returned his look, her eyes narrowing slightly as a sense of dread filled her.

"What is it?" She asked him as her green eyes stayed on him.

"One of my guards found this in the battle field." He brought forward a small scroll and handed it to her, her hands quickly opening it. Before her was a map of Middle Earth, a single, blank spot circled. Emdiril gasped in horror before her eyes shot towards the Marchwarden, his eyes filled with anger and sadness.

The pair looked at each other, but no words left them. Legolas gently took the scroll off Emdiril as she silently communicated with Haldir. The elf looked at it, his blue eyes carefully scanning the map.

"This is-"

"Aye. Waterfall City." She interrupted him, her voice lingered with sadness and guilt as her eyes lay on Haldir. He returned her look, knowing how much her home meant to her. "How would they know how to go there? How do would they know it's unprotected?" She asked, more so herself than anyone else.

"There is word that the orcs were not alone…" Haldir drifted off, his eyes filling with frustration and hatred. Emdiril noticed his look and her jaw clenched as her own eyes darkened.

"Boleslaw." The name hung in the air like thick clouds.

"Sounds like coleslaw." Pippin began laughing as he touched his stomach. "I like- Ow!" he looked at Merry with confused and hurt eyes.

"Forgive me, who?" Aragorn chimed in, his grey eyes flickering between Haldir and Emdiril.

"He is like me. His mind however has been poisoned, much like Saruman's." She spoke through gritted teeth before she walked off, no longer wanting to think of the hurt she caused him with his betrayal.

Legolas' eyes followed her, his mouth pressed together in a thin line. He was sad for he did not understand her full history but wished to console her.

"Boleslaw almost murdered her." Haldir explained, sensing Legolas' unease. His heart hurt, thinking of her horrendous and pained scream deep within Lorien's woods when the attack unfolded. Legolas' eyes immediately darted towards the Marchwarden with shock.

Gimli awkwardly cleared his throat before turning towards the hobbits. "Alright laddies. Let's get some food." The dwarf said before he led them away, Aragorn following them to get supplies for the rest of their journey.

"When did this happen?" Legolas questioned his fellow elf.

"Not long after she returned from Mirkwood, Prince Legolas. She took him in, taught him what she knew and he betrayed her. I was almost too late…" Haldir drifted off, his mind deep in memories.

"You saved her." Legolas noted, his eyes softening. "Thank you, Haldir of Lorien. I am forever in your debt. You have saved the one most precious to me." His eyes then laid back on Emdiril who stood alone at the edge of the camp, her mind elsewhere. His eyes were soft with love and gratitude. Haldir's eyes followed Legolas', watching as Emdiril's hair moved with each breeze, the way she looked straight ahead in deep thought.

"Aye…" He mumbled before he straightened his posture. "I must get ready to patrol the borders."

* * *

For a while Legolas simply observed her as she stood a fair distance away. He took in all her beauty and grace. Ever since remembering her he had felt whole. Like his whole life a part of him had been missing and now it was back, taking his breath away. Despair filled him at the thought of her nearly dying. He would have never gotten her back. He would have never felt this raging love flowing through his veins. The elf slowly approached her, placing a strong arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side. Emdiril let him, simply melting into him as he gave her comfort.

"What is it that you are thinking?" Legolas questioned softly as he stared ahead, his thumb rubbing her shoulder.

There was a long pause.

"I cannot go any further." Her green eyes looked up at his handsome features sadly. He looked down at her, a soft sigh escaping his lips. He understood. She had a duty to her people, to her home. She had to return home. A hint of worry filled him though, worrying for her encounter with Boleslaw. Would she be able to fight him this time? Would she be strong enough?

"I understand." Legolas murmured as he let go of her, moving to stand in front of her. Emdiril closed her eyes in relief, hiding the unshed tears. They both understood that they would have to part ways once more.

"We will find each other again, won't we?" She whispered softly, her eyes still closed as she refused to look at him.

"Of course…" Legolas cupped her cheeks with his hands and tilted it upwards. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him through sad and glassy eyes. She was scared. War was upon them and they could not even fight side by side. Be with each other until the end. "I would travel for centuries just to find you again." His eyes were also filled with emotion, wide and vulnerable. A soft sigh escaped him before he pressed his lips softly to her forehead, his lips lingering there for a moment while he breathed in her scent.

"Would you like me to find Haldir for you?" He asked after a moment and she peered at him with confused eyes.

"He is going to investigate the scene of the attack, I imagined you would like to join him." The elf explained.

Emdiril nodded her head, a small smile gracing her lips. "Thank you."

* * *

Haldir looked upon Legolas and Emdiril in confusion as they stood in front of his flet. She had readied her bag with supplies and her sword was attached to her back.

"I am coming with you." She announced to him, her eyes firm and authorative.

Haldir's eyes widened in a mixture between shock and anger. "What?"

"Then I shall return home and protect my people."

Haldir looked from Emdiril to Legolas who looked at him and gently nodded his head once, as though to approve. Haldir's eyes softened and a sigh escaped him as he looked back at Emdiril.

"We depart now." The Marchwarden instructed plainly before he walked down one of the many paths is Caras Galadhon. Emdiril looked to Legolas once more and pressed her lips together in a thin line before she followed behind him.

Legolas watched as she caught up with Haldir, who looked behind once more. Legolas nodded his head again, his eyes now filled with concern. " _Keep her safe."_ He instructed the Marchwarden in his mind. He knew Haldir would for he also loved Emdiril with all of his heart.

xx

 **What do you all think? Emdiril definitely has her own story rather than just being a 10th walker! Do you think Legolas and Emdiril find each other again? What do you think of Haldir's and Legolas' interactions?**


End file.
